


Of Things Learned

by Sakurafox666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Come Marking, Creampie, Everyone Is Alive, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Scent Marking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurafox666/pseuds/Sakurafox666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many things for Scott to learn about Deucalion, enough to fill a lifetime. He always liked a challenge. ~Sequel to 'After the Fall'~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm not the only one to like this pairing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first piece 'After the Fall'. It's good to know there are other Deucalion fans and Scott/Deucalion shippers. People asked if there'd be more so while I'm not good with multi-chapter stories, I figure a series of drabbles couldn't hurt. They all take place after 'After the Fall' so it helps to have read that first but not necessary.
> 
> For reference Scott's inner wolf is referred to as the _wolf_. To separate it from any other mentions of wolf, as I feel it is its own character.
> 
> Feedback would be quite nice, not sure how this format is going to work. Let me know.

* * *

Being with Deucalion was quite an experience (although, being with Allison had been quite the experience too, apparently that was just something Scott liked) and the young Alpha was constantly learning new things about the older man. Either by asking, watching, or figuring by other means. A challenge, but something worthwhile he felt.

One of the first things Scott learned about Deucalion was that the man slept perfectly still, never moved a bit except for his deep breathing. He curled around Scott after their first time together, chest pressing to Scott's back, and was in the same position come morning.

Which lead to the next thing that Scott learned about the man: he enjoyed taking showers together and  _loved_  giving blowjobs.

* * *

Scott's eyes opened to shuttered gray light that filtered through his blinds. The world was warm and he felt secure, more rested than he had in ages. A breath ghosted across his neck and the boy startled.

 _Bed mate_ , the _wolf_ inside reassured.

"I didn' mean t' alarm you, Scott." Deucalion murmured from behind him, face nuzzling against the younger wolf's back, voice thick with sleep.

"No, sorry," Scott hastily amended, "guess I'm just not used to sleeping with another person again."

"I shall endeavor to remedy that, if you'd like." The man replied and Scott could feel the smirk against his skin.

Scott rolled over and looked over the older wolf. Longer hair tousled across his face, blue eyes gazing up at him, clear and alert. His neck and chest covered in dark bite marks, Scott felt the color rise to his cheeks as the _wolf_ hummed in appreciation.

"You're quite beautiful," Deucalion mused and Scott snorted and captured the other in a long kiss.

"Like you're not." As if Scott's eyes weren't immediately drawn to the older man's washboard abs that he could probably cut himself on they were so well-defined. All Scott wanted to do was run his hands across that skin and it sounded like such a great idea he  _did_. Tracing bite mark and flicking at hardening nipples. Deucalion groaned in satisfaction and Scott's hand was about to travel lower when—

"Oh shit!" Scott bolted upright and scrambled for his alarm clock. "Shit! It's past nine! The hospital opened hours ago!" God and he told his mom he'd be there first thing in the morning to check on her after everything that had happened with the Darach. He turned to Deucalion in a rush, but stuttered at the burning look he was receiving.

 _Don't leave mate unsatisfied_ , the _wolf_ growled. Scott slapped that thought away. He and Deucalion were not mates...he wasn't sure what they were.

"Uh, I-I told my mom I'd come in and check on her today." He started and turned his head towards the bathroom. A thought struck him. "Wanna take a shower together?"

That got Deucalion's heated look off of him. The older man frowned and followed Scott's gaze. Scott curled his hand in the other's hair, "You've still got dried blood covering you. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

It wasn't until they were both in the shower and standing under a hot spray of water that Deucalion seemed to relax.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked. Reaching for the shampoo and squirting out a large amount and running it through his hair. He probably should have done this last night.

He nudged the older wolf and handed him the hair product, sticking himself back under the stream of water.

"You must understand, I am still adjusting to my new...acquired senses."

"Oh." Scott wanted to punch himself in the face. This was a man who literally 24 hours ago couldn't see (and hadn't been able to for the past ten years).

"I would not have been able to do this a few days ago." Deucalion stared hard at the Old Spice bottle in his hands, as if memorizing everything about it.

"What? Take a shower with someone else?" Scott asked, hoping that didn't sound stupid.

"No," though Deucalion didn't look offended, "to be able to move in an unfamiliar environment so easily. To wake up and see the beautiful boy asleep next to me. To admire him as soap runs down his body. It's...slightly overwhelming, my apologies."

"What? No! It's fine." Scott tried to assure. "I get it!" He took the garish red container from the other. "It's like after I first got bitten and all my senses were heightened. Took forever to get used to. Hearing was the worst, heard every cell phone in the entire campus—no, wait. Smell was the worst, first time I walked into the guy's locker room I actually fell over it was so bad." Which earned him a chuckle that warmed his chest.

"I believe it."

"Does your head feel better?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Yes, much. Completely healed." Deucalion answered. Scott squirted out more of the shampoo and stepped up into the older wolf's space.

"Here," he said and reached up to run his covered hand through the light brown hair, cleaning out the dried blood. Thankfully Scott was about the same height as Deucalion so he was able to rest his arms on the other's shoulders as he continued to massage with his fingers. Deucalion made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and leaned closer to Scott.

The _wolf_ growled with pleasure.

"All clean." Scott declared as he backed them up into the hot stream of water and washed the suds away.

"Quite." Deucalion's voice was husky and dark. Something shuddered in Scott and he didn't remember when he had started kissing the other man. Hard and wet, claiming. Their tongues clashed before Deucalion submitted and moaned into the kiss, grabbing at Scott's lower back.

The boy broke the kiss to trail his teeth downwards, to the bite mark left last night on the other's neck.

He and the _wolf_ spoke as one, "MINE."

"Yes!" Deucalion gasped under him and bucked their hips together. Scott groaned and nuzzled harder at the spot.

"Couldn't you have—have healed that?" He asked, impressed he managed to string the words together.

" _Never_." Bright red eyes burned in front of him. Scott's knees shook.

The older wolf suddenly went into action and leaned forward, licking at the younger's chest. Scott started, not expecting it, but Deucalion moved quickly and got to his knees.  _Oh shit and that made Scott's blood scream it was so hot_. The _wolf_ inside lurched up, happily surprised at this turn of events.

"Um, y-you don't have too—" Scott started, but he stopped because his straining erection said otherwise. He could feel the British sass roll off of Deucalion as he looked up and arched an eyebrow at the boy. Unable to help it, Scott burst out laughing, smiling so hard it almost hurt.

"Beautiful." The older man breathed before wrapping his lips around Scott, lavishing him with his tongue.

"Oh...god." Was about as eloquent as Scott could be for the next few minutes. Wrapped in a pleasurable haze of wet heat, occasionally fighting the _wolf_   not to thrust into Deucalion's mouth like it wanted.

He didn't know how Deucalion got to be so good with his mouth, although maybe he shouldn't be so surprised with what the other could do with his voice. Scott buckled as the older wolf's tongue licked at his slit and the slow drag of barely there teeth along his length drew the young man crazy. The pressure in his groin grew and Scott quickly tried to push the other away.

"I—I'm gonna..." He pushed again but the other wolf remained where he was. " _Deucalion_."

Finally, at the last second the man moved, tongue pressed firmly against Scott's cock as he withdrew and that's what sent the boy over the edge. He cried out as he released, pressing forward and bending over Deucalion as his vision whitened out.

It took a moment, but the spots cleared and Scott became aware of the water raining on him, and the heat of another below. He swallowed hard as he saw that while Deucalion had indeed pulled back, it wasn't far enough and Scott's come covered half his face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry—" Scott started and turned bright red, reaching for a cloth, but a strong hand stopped him.

"Scott, if I hadn't wanted that, I would have moved further away." Deucalion said lightly.

"You—" And then Scott felt the _wolf_ inside rumble with pride at seeing his mark upon the other.

Ah, wolf thing. Got it.

Scott huffed out a breath, which choked off at the end as he watched Deucalion lick some off the side of his face, the rest washing away in the stream of water. "You wolves and your markings." He sighed, but it was strained and he saw the glint in the other's eyes.

"And yet," Deucalion almost purred as he stood back up and nuzzled at Scott's neck, "you  _enjoyed_  that."

"Yeah, I did." Scott agreed and his hand slipped out, grabbing the older man's cock and giving a good pull. The purr turned to a whimper. "Looks like I need to return the favor."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.
> 
> Thanks for all hits on chapter 1 and a BIG thank you to 'apeirophobia' for their wonderful review. It filled me with warmth and inspiration.

* * *

Deucalion had decided to stay in the same building complex, so it was easy for Scott to visit, but he also learned that the man was still rebuilding who he was and Scott might not see him for several days. He also  _didn't_  have a cell phone.

* * *

"So what, he just up and disappears for hella days?" Stiles said as they were relaxing at his house, sprawled across the youngest Stilinski's couch. Scott watched with vague interest as his best friend played a video game. He couldn't tell which one.

"Yeah. I'm not sure where he goes."

"And you don't find that strange?" Stiles shot him a look. A Stiles-patented look that spoke volumes. "Mega weird, by the way, that you two are dating. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Dude, you've been saying it for weeks." Scott sighed. "Get over it—and we're not  _dating_. I don't know what this is."

"Sex?"

"Awesome sex, if you must know. But...it's more than that." Scott scrubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno."

"Wolf thing?" Stiles tried again.

"Most definitely."

"I'll do some research into it, don't worry buddy."

"What! No! Don't do research into my sex life! Stiles!" Scott rounded on the other. Stiles totally ignored him and sent his character to slash hack a monster to death.

"Too late. It's done." He finally answered. Scott buried his head into the couch.

" _I hate you,_ " he muffled.

"Why don't you just call him?" Stiles asked a few minutes later. "Ask where he is?"

"'Cuz, I think it's kinda personal what he's doing." Scott answered truthfully. "Honestly, he looks a little better each time I see him again. I asked Deaton, but all he said was  _'you must give a person time to find themselves again_.'"

Both boys snorted at this.

"Fuckin' going Obi Wan on us again, why can't anyone speak Plain around here?" Stiles shook his head. "If it's not werewolves with their  _'our ages are secret, weird, and make no sense'_  then it's Deaton with  _'I know everything but will tell you nothing'_ , a guy can only take so much."

"Tell me about it." Scott groused.

There was a long moment of silence where Scott watched Stiles systematically go through an entire dungeon and destroy every living creature within. Whenever his characters won, a little theme song would play. It was actually kinda catchy.

"He also doesn't have a phone." Scott finally admitted and Stiles jerked so hard his controller went flying.

" _What!?_ "

"Yeah."

"Oh  _my_  god. We have so much work to do, man."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott + Stiles = my BrOTP
> 
> Easter Egg: Stiles is playing Final Fantasy 12. Those who understand that reference will get a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted the see the entire pack's reaction so I seized upon the plot bunny and wrote this out. Technically takes place before chapter 2. ((Yeah these drabbles may not be in order but I'll always try to give a rough estimate of when in the timeline it takes place, if so))
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everybody who's been reading! And big thanks to 'MarineForth' and 'apeirophobia' for their reviews that inspired this.
> 
> Feedback, as this chapter proves, is really helpful. :)

 

 

* * *

.

Overall the pack's reaction to Deucalion's addition, as well as his and Scott's relationship, went down as such:

.

"You're fucking crazy." Stiles said flatly in the hospital. It was literally the day after the Darach attacked and the whole shit with Deucalion had gone down the previous night. As Scott's best friend, Stiles got to know everything first. Also, Scott couldn't keep a secret like that to save his life.

"I think I am." Scott admitted, hands in his head. Oh god what had he been thinking last night? Oh right, he hadn't. "My inner wolf just kind of took over last night and...this morning."

Stiles shot him a look from the hospital bench outside his dad's room. "Is your 'inner wolf' code for your dick? Sure sounds like it."

" _Stiles!_ "

"Looks like somebody was tired of the single life."

"It wasn't like that at all!"

"Really?" Stiles crossed his arms. "Because it sounds like you just accepted a mass murder into our pack that has practically spent the past few months terrorizing Derek's pack— _and you_ —as well as killing Boyd and Erica."

"You weren't there last night, Stiles. You didn't see how he changed after the battle with Jennifer."

"So what, you're saying that because he's not blind anymore he's a good person?"

" _No_." Scott gritted his teeth. "I'm not saying he's a good person, he still has a lot to answer for, and its not because he got his sight back. He said he wanted to corrupt me to show that humanity has no redeeming qualities, but I proved him wrong by becoming a True Alpha. Derek said he used to be a man of peace, I think he sees that in me now. The potential for peace."

Both boys sat in silence for a moment, absorbing that.

"Uh huh." Stiles shook his head. "Still sounds like bullshit."

"He saved your dad's life by killing Jennifer." Scott played his ultimate card and saw his friend's eyes widen. "He can also be a powerful ally, Stiles. I don't know the first thing about being a alpha when we know he's smart and powerful. You don't have to trust him, I don't expect you to. I know you have my back."

"Damn straight I do."

"But trust me," Scott continued, "I want to give the guy a second chance. Maybe see if you warm up to the idea before you condemn him?"

Stiles paused and looked back into his dad's room, cheeks reddening a little.

"Maybe next time you see Deucalion...you can thank him for me?" He swiped at his nose and looked away. "I'd just punch him in the face."

Scott grinned. "Sure."

"And I'll do all the research I can on wolf mating habits."

" _STILES!_ "

* * *

Allison, who Scott had half expected to pull out her kunai knives and start hunting the other alpha, only looked thoughtful.

"Um..." he shuffled his feet a bit. "I know you don't trust him—"

"I don't." Allison confirmed, but didn't elaborate. Scott felt like the pressure in the room was going to kill him.

"I, uh, also realize that it'll take time to see if he's truly serious about changing, but—"

"—but he's too good a resource to pass up." The girl finished and met Scott's eyes. He was shocked to see admiration in them. "It's a wise move Scott, tactically speaking."

"You..." Scott had been sure she was going to object.

"A leader must see all sides of things," Allison explained, "not just what the current situation demands. We don't know what's coming with the beacon active again. Deucalion has traveled the world, he's probably encountered many types of monsters. There's also the matter of just how powerful he is, as a demon wolf that plays strongly to our advantage. My father said that while a True Alpha is more powerful against magicks and other rituals, a demon wolf's physical strength can rival it."

"So, I'm as strong as Deucalion, you think? He easily tossed Jennifer around before the eclipse happened—although, she hadn't finished her ritual yet."

"I think with training you'll be as strong as him." Allison agreed.

"Wow, you're a really good leader too, Allison. No one else had taken this too well and I didn't really expect them to." Scott would always be slightly in awe of the girl in front of him. He just couldn't help it.

Said girl gave a crooked smile. "My father's a good teacher. And Stiles and Isaac don't have to take it well, it's their job to look after you and your job to look after the pack. Deucalion can only make the pack stronger. Especially since no one has seen Derek or Cora since that night. We need all the help we can get."

"How do you feel personally about it?" Scott really did need to know how she truly felt, even if she had the professionalism to put it aside.

"Personally?" Allison sat down on her bed suddenly. "My family did terrible things to that man. Gerard killed two of his betas and then blinded him in a horrific way. If you think about it, all this evil we've faced is because of him, of what he started. That's my family's legacy."

"Allison—"

"No Scott, it's true. Which is why I understand what he's trying to do." She swept her hair back and looked at Scott again. "He's changing his code. And I'm changing mine. My family will work to redeem our sins as Deucalion's working to redeem his."

"Y-you're changing your code?" Scott asked.

" _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protégereux-mêmes._ " Allison quoted and Scott blinked, having taken Spanish as his foreign language class. The girl chuckled. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves."

* * *

"Scott, did you miss the part where he ranted about how he was 'death destroyer of worlds'!  _Ranted!_  Like, how an evil villain in movies rants!" Isaac screamed at him. Personally, Scott couldn't picture Deucalion screaming up at the sky like a madman. It was just too fucking funny. "Cora was there! She told me everything! And you want to add him to the pack? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I'm not thinking about adding him to the pack," Scott frowned, "I already accepted him."

"Scott he's taking advantage of you!" Isaac grabbed his shirt and shook him. The  _wolf_  didn't take too kindly to that and growled. The boy immediately dropped him and hung his head. "He's going to kill you, Scott."

"I seem to remember another wolf trying to kill me some months back." Scott said evenly and saw the younger wolf flinch. "Take a look in the mirror and remember your own beginnings before you judge too harshly."

* * *

"Well,  _he_  didn't try to choke me to death." Lydia said simply as she retouched her lipstick in front of her locker mirror. She frowned. "Actually, I don't think he or his pack ever did anything to me. It was the Darach's bodies I kept finding that have given me nightmares for the next good chunk of my life, thanks for that you bitch. And you said it was Deucalion who killed her?"

"Yeah, sliced her throat so I wouldn't be forced to kill her."

"Plus it was his wolves that protected me. He even sent Aidan to me and that was some  _great_  sex, let me tell you."

"Lydia..."

"Oh come on, clearly you think so as well since you decided to jump on that ship too. Older and British, I can see why."

" _Lydia!_ " Scott's face was bright red.

"I don't really have a problem with it." The redhead shrugged. And that was that. Lydia was still such a mystery to Scott sometimes. He sighed and banged his head against a locker.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up, this time planned. LOL Big thanks to all my readers out there. It's amazing logging on to my computer and seeing this story has over 400 hits. WOW! Thanks to 'rainniedays' and 'apeirophobia' for reviewing the last chapter. Always fun to talk to other fans.
> 
> EDIT 4/15/14: For those who are wondering most of this was written before 3B aired and thus the kitsune portrayed in my story is NOT Kira. This is just a generic kitsune villain girl as I knew practically nothing about the character when originally writing this.

* * *

Perhaps one of the first things Scott ever learned about Deucalion was from Gerard. Deucalion did  _not_  like electricity or any type of flare. The fear Scott could smell on him was thick and powerful and made the boy feel sick. Scott couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to have your eyes burned out with flash bang arrows, but it had left a deep mark on the older wolf.

* * *

So the pretty new girl at the school Stiles and Isaac had  _both_  noticed (much to Allison's ire and Scott had cuffed the younger wolf), yeah she ended up being a kitsune. A type of fox spirit from Japan. Go figure.

What's more, she was a trickster type and had been causing mayhem since coming to the town, drawn to the beacon Scott, Stiles, and Allison had reopened. And Scott took issue with anyone who hurt others for fun and glee, even if they deserved it. Which is how he and his pack ended up cornering her in an unfinished apartment complex late at night.

Stiles and Lydia were on research duty, back at the younger Stilinski's house trying to sift through all the lore about kitsune's to see which was true and not. He, Isaac, Allison, and Deucalion had drawn her out into the open for a confrontation. Scott had originally come to talk, to see if there was any way to appease or convince her to leave, but that had failed really before it took off as she attacked them almost immediately.

Scott could almost hear Deucalion's  _'I told you so_ ' as he dodged a burst of magic flung at him. So it ended up turning into a fight.

Another fun fact? A kitsune can possess women. No one knew this yet, though, so when Allison turned to him, Scott paid no attention. At least until Isaac yelled, " _Scott!_ " and the  _wolf_  reacted purely on instinct and ducked. The arrow still ripped past his shoulder, tearing his skin open, and flew past to embed itself in the wall next to Deucalion's head. It exploded a moment later and the older wolf howled in pain and wrenched away, covering his face. Next thing Scott knew he had thrown himself forward to shield the other man with his own body as he felt sparks burn at his skin.

Thankfully, Isaac had grabbed Allison and restrained her until the kitsune released her, but when the smoke cleared the girl had vanished. Plan working perfectly. Allison dropped her bow in shock of seeing what she had done and ran over to help Scott. Unfortunately the  _wolf_  had taken over and snarled as she got too close to its injured mate.

"A-are you ok?" She asked, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what happened, I couldn't control my body. I'm  _so_  sorry Scott!"

Scott pushed the  _wolf_  down, immediate danger past, and shook his head. "At least we know to be careful for that next time." He said and flexed his back muscles, relieved when he felt the scalded flesh healing. "Did she hurt you during possession?"

"I—no, I mean, I don't think so." Allison clenched her fists. "It's just, she took complete control of my body, slipped inside my mind and used me. I feel— _violated_. That bitch!" She lashed out, but Isaac was there a second later, comforting her as best he could. Scott turned to the man underneath him.

"Deucalion?" He gently touched the other's shoulder before sliding up to the trembling hand covering his face. "Let me take a look." He tried to swallow his own fear, never having seen the older man this scared, even when at the mercy of Jennifer. He regretted throwing those flash bang arrowheads on the ground during that fight.

Thankfully, the wolf's terror worked in his favor and the skin on Deucalion's face was barely marred, his hand coming up so fast and taking the brunt of the blast. But his eyes were nearly white in panic.

"I can't see out of my right eye." He whispered and Scott felt something cold slip into his chest.

"It's a temporary blindness." Allison said quickly. "It should only last a few hours. They don't do any permanent damage to wolves unless they hit."

"You're sure?" Scott asked, voice tight. Allison nodded and Scott turned back to Deucalion. "You're going to be fine." And softly nuzzled the wolf.

"What do you want to do?" Isaac asked. Scott pulled himself together as much as he could.

"Call Stiles, tell him what happened. He and Lydia need to start looking for a way to protect from possession, that should be their main concern right now. Get Allison back home and stay with her, no one should be alone with the kitsune running around. Deucalion's hand is burnt pretty badly, I'm going to take him to my place. My mom and Deaton have been working on a med pack for wolves, hopefully it can help. I'll call everybody tonight to check in with them."

"Got it." Isaac said and turned to go but Allison stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Scott." She said, eyes fierce. "I became a hunter so I wouldn't feel weak anymore, but I failed you, I—"

"You didn't fail." Scott cut her off. "You were taken over and stripped of control, there's a difference. And we're gonna make sure it can  _never_  happen again. You're strong Allison, I know it."

* * *

It took longer than he would have liked, but Scott managed to get back to his place without incident. His mom was pulling a double shift so the house was empty and would be for awhile so Scott was on his own for patching himself and Deucalion. Thankfully, canines were his specialty.

The older man was quiet the entire time, tremors still running through his body. Scott had been careful to guard at his blind side, pressed up tight against the other as they walked.

"I'm going to go get the med pack." Scott explained as he sat Deucalion at the edge of his bed. "I'll be right back." A whine escaped the other wolf's throat as Scott moved away, but said nothing. The boy ran down to his mom's room and pulled out the large kit that she and Deaton had been perfecting. It was a work in progress, but all Scott had right now. It would have to do. He dashed back up to his room and saw that Deucalion had slid off his bed and was sitting on the floor, back pressed firmly against the side wall.

"Right." Scott sighed, remembering reading somewhere that wolves liked to push their backs to things like trees or rocks when in danger so nothing could sneak up behind them. "My bad." He crouched down in front of the other, holding the kit out. "Alright, let me see your hand."

Deucalion didn't move so Scott changed positions and sat down in front of him. Reaching up to his chest and rubbing soothing circles, or what he hoped was soothing. But nothing seemed to bring the other wolf out. Scott paused and had a thought come to him. He let the  _wolf_  take complete control and it leaned over the other, caging Deucalion against the wall with his body. Scott moved towards where some of the slight burn marks covered the other's face and licked gently, letting out a low whine of his own. The  _wolf_  moved his head down to Deucalion's neck and started nuzzling, breathing in the scent. The man smelled like fear and Scott wanted gag it was so strong but the  _wolf_  pushed forward and kept alternating between cuddling and licking until he finally felt the other wolf relax.

"Scott?" The man whispered and Scott felt his uninjured hand come up and trace over the boy's face.

"I'm here." He answered and pulled back, but not before giving the other a quick kiss. "You're safe."

"I know." Deucalion's eyes were still haunted but he sat up and took stock of his surroundings. The only difference Scott could physically see between his two eyes was that the right's pupil was blown wide, iris just a thin sliver of blue, while his left eye looked normal.

"Any change?" Scott asked as he opened up the pack and sorted through the supplies.

"N-no." The older wolf kept a tight grip on one of Scott's folded legs, as if it grounded him.

"Allison said it may take a few hours." Scott pulled out two bottles. "Got them, ok, can I see your hand?"

"Of course."

Scott examined the appendage, touching only unburned areas. "You're lucky your reflexes were so good, you moved away quickly. These are only second degree burns, with our healing abilities you should be good in a day or two. Does it still feel like its burning?"

"A bit, I suppose." Deucalion's eyes searched his as Scott shook one of the bottles before popping the cap off and pulling out a small cloth. "You...know what you're doing?"

"I've treated a few burns on some animals before, there was a small forest fire two years ago and the rangers brought in the animals they found alive." Scott poured the dark solution onto the cloth. "My mom's dealt with a lot more than that. As long as its only a first or second degree burns, she said it can be treated at home."

"What  _is_  that?"

"It's black tea." Scott answered. "Black tea has tannic acid in it, which can help draw out heat from the deepest part of burns. It speeds the healing process and should hopefully remove some of your pain, let me know." And he started dabbing at the wound carefully. The older man held back a wince but made no noise.

"I wouldn't say the pain is gone, but the burning sensation has stopped."

"Good," Scott pulled out the other bottle. "just need to spread a thin layer of aloe vera and cover up your hand."

"How are the burns on my face?" Deucalion asked as Scott finished wrapping gauze around his hand.

"You can't feel it?" Scott asked. "The tiny burns up there have already healed."

"Ah." Deucalion felt his face with his uninjured hand and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, you're still pretty." Scott teased and the older wolf snorted.

"I just—" he paused, "I feel like I can smell blood."

"Oh that's just my shoulder." Scott answered and saw Deucalion frown as he stared hard at Scott's right shoulder.

"I don't..." Scott suddenly realized with one of his eyes out of commission, Deucalion's perspective was skewed and he couldn't see Scott's left side.

"It's where the arrow got me." He motioned and lined himself to Deucalion's working eye. "See?"

"You're arm!" Deucalion surged forward until he ended up practically sitting in Scott's lap, examining his shoulder. "Scott, that's a lot of blood."

"It's fine." Scott shrugged. "I've had waaaay worse. I'll just wrap this up tonight, it should be all healed by tomorrow. Cuts seem to heal pretty quick on wolves." He raised his shirt up with his uninjured arm. "See? That's where Ennis slashed at my side, it scarred because it took longer to heal, I think, being an alpha's attack. And that's where you stabbed me, you can barely see it anymore. Matt shot me in the stomach last year, that healed really fast, I was surprised and—" He was stopped when lips covered his own, Deucalion's hand pushing down his own and covering his chest back up.

"We—we need to bandage your arm." Deucalion said softly, his eyes not meeting Scott's. The younger wolf helped as his arm was wrapped, sternly telling Deucalion not to use his burned hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Scott asked when it was done, moving his arm experimentally and wincing. "I was scared for awhile, you weren't responding."

"Fear takes a man to dark places." Deucalion answered. "The memory of the pain when my eyes were taken came back to me and I was paralyzed. I apologize."

"You and Allison are the same, geez." Scott rolled his eyes. "Saying you're sorry for things beyond your control." He pulled off his shirt, examining the damage the sparks had caused. "Good thing this wasn't my favorite." He joked and threw it in the trash. Scott twisted around and tried to get a good look at his back, seeing it had already healed completely.

"You are too forgiving." Deucalion accused, tone harsh but his posture was bowed inwards. "Why did you shield me? You should have attacked the kitsune."

"You know why." Scott glared and walked up to the other man. "You're part of my pack. I-I'm new to this whole thing, being an alpha, but my pack's safety is my first priority, not chasing an enemy. It's just how I am." Deucalion looked like he wanted to argue but seemed to change his mind.

"I joined your pack to protect you, not the other way around." He admitted and Scott felt his face flush.

"And I know you will." Scott said. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the man's neck. "I trust you." The older wolf made some type of noise and curled closer to Scott. "Let's just rest for awhile, give Stiles some time to see if he can figure out anything. I'll call Chris and Deaton too and ask. But...for now, let's just rest."

"You rest." Deucalion said as he pushed the younger man onto the bed. "I shall watch over you. I won't be able to sleep until the sight returns to my eye."

"You can still lie with me." Scott patted the space next to him. He saw Deucalion hesitant (but he didn't miss the  _want_  in his eyes) before crawling down next to him. Scott wrapped his arms around the broader back, pressing his chest to the other and nuzzling at the older wolf's neck. "Wake me in a few hours, ok?"

"Of course." And Scott felt large hands wrap around his own, trembling slightly, but holding firm.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only did basic research on the kitsune since I have no idea what direction Jeff Davis is gonna take with her, this is just my general fan assumption. Any thoughts, comments, or concerns let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Really goes a long way towards my inspiration. :)

* * *

Scott noticed long ago that Deucalion had a special relationship with Aidan and Ethan. The twins looked up to him, Aidan especially, and Deucalion seemed to care a great deal about their welfare.

* * *

Scott was reading for his English Literature class during lunch, halfway through the hardbound book (it was 'Jane Eyre' and he couldn't  _fucking_  put it down, it was so embarrassing, and Stiles wouldn't stop teasing him but guess who had top grades in the class right now, that's right  _Scott_ ) when his wolf senses kicked in and a scent caught his attention.

"Scott you know we have another month left to finish the book, right?" Lydia said as she took her customary place next to Allison at the lunch table, Aidan sitting on her other side. Stiles and Isaac paused in their conversation as they eyed the other werewolf.

"Yeah because it's not like you haven't already finished reading it." Scott threw back good-naturedly. Lydia was still a bit sore about Scott outshining her in English class. To be fair, she still had the highest GPA in the school and Scott couldn't hold a candle to her math or science scores.

"Only because I've read it before." She insisted and while it wasn't a lie, Scott had seen her last weekend at the mall incognito (by that he means wearing sunglasses) and buying her own copy of the book.

"Why aren't you hanging with your brother, like usual." Isaac asked bluntly of Aidan and both wolves glared at each other. Scott could practically see them circling each other, sniffing the other out. He had to teach his youngest pack member manners.

"He wanted to eat alone with Danny, mind your own fucking business." Aidan growled and Allison nudged her boyfriend in the ribs.

"By that, he means they are making out under the bleachers again." Lydia sighed as she examined her nails.

"What, didn't want to be forced to hear the slobbering?" Stiles laughed and then paused as he saw all three werewolves' faces.

"Actually, it's pretty annoying." Scott replied. One of his biggest pet peeves was having to hear other people making out. Grated on his nerves for some reason.

"I'm the same way." Allison agreed. "It's fine Aidan, you can sit here."

"Just because he's your best friend's boyfriend." Stiles huffed and both girls sent him a withering glare and he clutched on to Scott's sleeve in fear.

"Oh!" Allison exclaimed. "By the way, check out the new supplies my dad ordered." She pulled out a dog-eared catalogue and started flipping through and explaining different weapons to the group. Scott tuned her out and put his focus on Aidan and leaned forward towards him.

"Actually," he whispered quietly, to give them privacy, "I'm more curious as to why you smell like Deucalion."

The other wolf stiffened and his gaze snapped to Scott's, who quirked his head when he noticed the immediate change in body posture.

"Uh..." he started.

"It's not what you think." Aidan cut him off quickly, voice low and slightly panicked. Scott frowned. "He was just visiting me and Ethan, I swear."

"Yeah," Scott said after a minute of confused silence, "that's what I figured."

"Oh." If Scott wasn't mistaken, Aidan's cheeks had taken nice shade of pink. Interesting.

"Said you two were living in an apartment closer to school." Scott expanded.

"He comes to check on us often." Aidan agreed. "We owe him a lot."

"I get that, I do." Scott smiled. "You especially look up to him."

"It's not that he saved us," Aidan explained and shot a look at their friends to make sure they weren't paying attention, "it's that he showed us how we could save ourselves. I shielded my brother as best I could from the rest of our pack, but I didn't want anyone's pity. He didn't give any, just gave us the tools to take control of our own lives again. That—that's powerful, particularly to two messed up kids like we were. That's why I didn't care when he killed Ennis. I knew Deucalion was a dangerous and powerful man, but I'd follow him anywhere for what he did."

"How old were you?" Scott asked. "When he found you?"

"About your age." Aidan answered. "He came for our alpha originally, until he saw us transforming in panic when he and his pack attacked. We couldn't control it, but it was enough to peak his interest and he changed plans."

"I see." Scott exhaled slowly. Then his mind did the math. "Wait..." he squinted, "how old are you  _now?_ "

Aidan stayed stubbornly silent, but his blush was more persistent.

* * *

It was after lacrosse practice that Scott saw the twins again. Off season training meant a lot of running and working out in the school gym. Scott was contemplating whether to take a shower here or at home. The  _wolf_  suggested going to Deucalion's and taking a shower there and Scott  _did not_  need to get a hard-on right now.

Cold shower at school it was then.

He had stripped out of his shirt when—

"Scott!" He paused as Ethan and Aidan walked up to him, heads turning and looking for others.

"Just us." Scott sighed. "I stayed pretty late."

"Good." Aidan nodded.

"Can we talk?" Ethan asked.

"Here?" Scott frowned. "Right now? Can it wait until I get dressed?" Ok, shower would have to wait until he got home.

 _Go to mate's den_ , the  _wolf_  insisted and Scott wanted to throttle it.

"Of course!" Both twins said simultaneously and hastily backed up. Scott met them outside a few minutes later, zipping up his hoodie as he exited.

"So what's up?" He asked. Aidan and Ethan looked at each other first, before turning back to Scott.

"So, I know we're alphas in our own right." Aidan started. "And this might sound like a weird request—"

"—but you wanna join my pack?" Scott tried. "Why don't you guys start your own?"

"We  _know_  we're not leaders." Ethan said.

"We became alphas through sheer strength." Aidan continued. "Not by rising through the ranks, not through outsmarting people, and not by character."

"We might have an alpha's eyes but we make better betas than anything else. We know our place." Ethan's eyes were hard. "We could be your warriors, we trust you to be a good leader."

"No offense, but you don't  _really_  know me." Scott said. The twins laughed and the  _wolf_  flared out, growling and they both quieted instantly, bowing their heads slightly.

"What we mean," Ethan said quickly, "is that you're not  _that_  hard of a person to read, Scott. You wear your heart out on your sleeve."

"To be honest, it's not just you we trust." Aidan sighed and crossed his arms. "We trust Deucalion—"

"—and he trusts me." Scott finished.

"Exactly." Ethan nodded. "Even as alphas right now, we don't have a pack. And any wolf without a pack is weak. We would like to be part of yours."

"If you need us to prove ourselves to you, name a task." Aidan pushed. "We'll do  _anything_."

"Um." It was a bit much for Scott. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"My brother's being dramatic. It's your choice if you want us. You could use more wolves in your pack, to be honest."

"I know." Scott agreed. "And you don't need to prove yourselves to me. You already did that when you helped Danny and protected Lydia. It's just...you guys fought against us, and Boyd and Erica are dead." He could feel the tension rise as both wolves grew nervous.

"We're sorry." Ethan said quietly.

"That doesn't cut it." Scott glared and both twins took a step back. "Forgiveness doesn't just get granted because you join a new pack. It has to be deserved, which means it must be earned. They were Isaac's pack mates. Boyd and Eric were our friends. You'll have to talk to everybody, fully realize the impact of your decisions. Ask forgiveness from them as well."

"If we do that..." Aidan asked, looking desperate. "Will you accept us?"

"Are you serious about this?" Scott asked. "Or are you just trying to save your own skins?"

"We  _want_  to stay," Ethan said fiercely, "there are people that matter here. Of course we're serious."

"We want to stop running." Aidan looked away.

"Then..." Scott scratched the back of his head, "how can I say no?" He grinned. "I accept you into the pack. Part of that acceptance comes with the knowledge that you won't hurt others anymore, that you'll try to learn from your mistakes and help those you've hurt."

Both wolves looked shocked.

"You—just like that?" Aidan asked.

"Right now? You accept us right here?" Ethan's jaw dropped. Something about that statement puzzled Scott, until his mind made the connection and he practically screamed.

"I—I mean! Oh my god!" He leaned closer to the two, panicking. "I—I don't have to—um, l-like uh...marking—wh-when I accepted Deucalion into my pack we—I don't. With you two. Not the same—uh." Scott's brain started to overheat and he felt himself flush. The twins looked confused until Scott mentioned Deucalion and Aidan suddenly straightened.

"Oh, of course not." He said plainly, like they were talking about the weather. "You just need to bite our necks, to symbolize the bite you would have given us if you had chosen to turn us from humans."

"Unless you want to do more." Ethan threw in.

"What!  _No!_ " Scott almost threw himself into a fit. If he were still asthmatic he probably would have killed himself. "No I don't want you to—why do all you alphas keep saying that!?" He clutched his chest, breathing hard. Ethan laughed.

"You reacted exactly like he said." Aidan smiled.

"Deucalion?" Scott asked and both boys nodded. " _That bastard_." He'd make the older wolf pay for that later. He finally calmed down and stood straight. "Meet me in the woods tonight at midnight." He said. "I'll call the others and let them know, if they have objections I'll let them discuss it with you guys, no talking behind your backs, I want everybody to be up front with each other."

"That sounds..." Aidan shifted his stance, "smart."

"Thanks." Scott replied and pulled out his phone to send out a mass text. Then pausing. "But of course Deucalion doesn't  _have_  a phone."

"Don't worry, we'll tell him." Ethan jumped in, eyes alight with excitement. "We were going to go over to his place after talking with you."

"Oh." Scott blinked. "That's good, you can fill him in."

"We will," Aidan said. Both boys looked flustered for a moment. "Thank you, we didn't expect this."

"Then why ask?" Scott frowned.

"We had hope." Ethan answered and Scott grinned.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Deucalion still wore sunglasses at all times during the day. His sight might have been restored, but Scott learned that ten years living in the dark had made him sensitive to the light.

* * *

The grimace was clear on Deucalion's face when Scott saw him again. He was still new to this, being able to go over to his once enemy's apartment whenever he wanted. A bit odd too, in that the place was huge, clearly meant to house more than one person. Scott figured at one point the whole Alpha pack used to live here. Now most of the rooms sat completely empty.

Scott shut the door carefully behind him, shoving the key back into his pocket. He walked up to the other wolf, senses prickling, trying to make sure he wasn't somehow causing more pain. Deucalion was sitting on his couch, sunglasses on, the same ones he always used to wear. Scared the shit out of Scott first time he had seen Deucalion back in them, thinking he had lost his vision again, that whatever Jennifer had done was undone or worn off. It ended up being much more mundane, yet more troublesome than that.

Light sensitivity to already hypersensitive alpha eyes seemed cruel after recovering from blindness. Also seemed logical, much to Scott's dismay.

"Hey." Scott said after a long moment of silence. Not entirely sure where they stood on nonsexual terms yet. "You were gone for awhile this time."

"I was." Deucalion confirmed, but did not elaborate further.

Scott wanted to pry, but respected the other too much to try. The  _wolf_  was restless, anxious. Unhappy that its mate (Scott mentally punched himself, they  _weren't_  mates!) was in pain.

"Um...do you want me to go get something at the pharmacy?" He tried again.

"Human drugs would not help," the older wolf replied, "and can have detrimental effects on our altered senses."

"Oh."

"Our brain chemistry is different than a human's, Scott. Much of their medications are incompatible with us."

"I-I could shut the curtains." He moved towards the closest one. "Why are they even open if the light hurts you so much?"

" _Don't_." It sounded like a command and Scott felt his hackles rise, the  _wolf_  flaring at the challenge, but Scott was quick to suppress it. He forcibly relaxed his body. "It's an annoyance," the older wolf continued, "nothing more."

It was also a lie. Scott heard it in the heartbeat, but he let it slide. This wasn't going well and he was too confused about everything to try and puzzle through this one issue.

"I'm bothering you." Stiles always said he could be blunt and Scott never denied it. He hitched his backpack up a bit higher on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"It is fine." Deucalion answered, but didn't tell Scott he was wrong, either. The teen's shoulders slumped a little, but he tried not to let it show. Perhaps he had read things wrong. He honestly didn't get wolves and whatever their proper etiquette within packs was, no one ever explained. Or maybe it was instinctual and he was just bad at being a wolf, True Alpha or no.

"No, it's not fine." Scott said. "I'll come back another time, maybe tomorrow night? Hopefully it'll be better by then—it gets better at night, right? Let me know, ok?" He wanted to do something else, show that he cared, but it didn't feel appropriate anymore and he started to leave.

"Scott, wait," Deucalion stood up, swayed slightly, and turned in his direction, "I'm sorry. This migraine, I—"

"No, it's alright." Scott cut him off gently. Deucalion was his own person and Scott was just a boy, just his alpha. He got it. "Only, let me know when you get better, I worry about you." He gave his best smile and turned again to the door, reaching out. He was stopped when another hand covered his own.

Apparently Deucalion was inhumanly fast even when suffering from extreme pain. Good to know.

"I'm dreadful at this." The older wolf sighed, standing behind Scott. "Please, stay. My manners become somewhat lacking while I'm in pain and I lash out first. A grossly inappropriate action."

"Not if I'm bothering you." Scott answered. "I know my place. I'll come check on you again soon."

"Y-your place?" Deucalion's voice sounded off, his hand slid off of Scott's. "Your place is where you choose it to be." More wolf bullshit.

Scott gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Sometimes, I just don't understand you." He pushed open the door and walked away.

* * *

Of course by the time he cooled off and actually used his brain to  _think_ , like he should have in the first place, it was night. Realizing that there was something he could have done to help with Deucalion's pain was just rubbing salt in the wound.

"I'm an idiot." He announced to the moon as he ran through the forest. The  _wolf_  agreed.

He got to the complex in record time and punched in the floor number on the elevator a few more times than needed. Of course, the point could be moot. Deucalion was probably better now that it was night. Scott should still apologize for not helping as he should have, instead of trying to see where their relationship (or nonexistent one, as it were) was at and testing the other.

Scott unlocked the door again with great care and blinked as he was plunged into total darkness. His vision flickered as his eyes changed and the room became visible again with it's reddish hues that an alpha saw. Although, if the lights were all off it meant that Deucalion was sleeping.  _Shit_. Now Scott really wanted to punch himself.

The  _wolf_  pressed at his mind and Scott stilled. Something was off. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of early for the other to be asleep. Wolves were primarily nocturnal and none more so than Deucalion. The  _wolf_  pushed again and Scott gave in, heading to the other man's room.

"Deucal—" The wolf was indeed in bed, but his body was curled tightly within itself, hands clutching his head and small whimpers coming from his throat. Scott realized that the migraine had only gotten worse.

He was over to the bed in three strides and up on the mattress, leaning over and touching the older man's shoulders hesitantly. Deucalion jerked and a claw swiped out at Scott, but the  _wolf_  surged forward and caught the hand, pinning it down hard and climbing atop the other, giving a snarl that cowed the older wolf.

Deucalion let out a whine of submission and pain, turning his body slightly so his neck was bared to Scott. The  _wolf_  nipped at it harshly and Scott saw tears coming down the other man's face, eyes squeezed close.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_." He whispered brokenly to Scott and the boy couldn't stand it, slamming down the  _wolf_  with white hot anger and releasing his tight grip on Deucalion's hand.

"Deucalion?" Scott asked worriedly, but the man didn't reply and Scott realized he was too full gone, his own wolf having taken over completely.

Scott acted quickly, placing a hand on the older man's forehead and reaching out with his senses towards the pain and pulling it to himself. He could always feel the instant it hit his bloodstream, like a whip upon his mind. But Scott let it wash over him, as always, gritted his teeth and held on through the pain, taking more and more in. His head felt like it was going to split open in the middle, that it was cracked in a million places and just about to shatter. He swallowed his sobs and plunged through further and—

—he was tilting and tumbling over before landing in a heap upon the ground, limbs splayed in a totally ungraceful display for someone supposed to be a Jesus of werewolves. Scott blinked up at the ceiling, utterly confused.

A strong hand hefted him back up and frantic blue eyes met his.

"Are you insane!?" Deucalion shook him, face a terrified mask. "Do you realize what you could have done, you  _stupid_  boy!"

Scott blinked again, not making any connection to the words. Not processing beyond hearing. Deucalion stilled and his eyes widened.

" _Scott?_ " He sounded like a knife went through his heart. His hands started trembling. His heartbeat was painful in Scott's ears it was so loud. He shook the boy again, softly, but Scott was numb to it and just swayed with the movement.

A hawk screeched somewhere outside the window and Scott snapped out it with a single breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely, like nothing had happened.

Deucalion dropped him and wrenched back. "You—"

"Did it work?" Scott asked. "Are you still in pain?"

"—I thought..."

"What?" Scott asked again. "Has no one ever done that for you before?" He reached out to brush Deucalion's hair that had fallen in front of his face back, but the other grabbed it before he could, the grip crushing.

"Do you  _know_  what can happen if you give too much of yourself in healing another?" Deucalion inquired, voice choked.

Scott shrugged, "Deaton just said I shouldn't go past my limit. Don't worry, I know what I can take."

" _What you can take?_ " Deucalion snapped. "Scott, you could loose your alpha powers in giving too much! What's worse, you could loose a part of your mind in the pain! Don't you  _ever_  take that chance, not ever!"

"Deucalion..." Scott gaped. "I—you were in pain. I  _had_  to do something." He frowned. "It's what I should have done when I was here earlier, but I was too stupid to think of it. I'm sorry. It's my fault you suffered longer—" His breath went out in a whoosh as he was slammed against the mattress with enough force that something cracked underneath. Deucalion loomed over him, hands clenched in the boy's shirt, eyes searing with fury and utter horror.

"I am not worth that, my pain means  _nothing_  next to your life. Do you understand me!"

"But earlier—"

"You came to help and I treated you poorly, it was in your right to leave."

"You didn't treat me badly, I was stupid—"

"Scott! Stop!" Deucalion shook him again and Scott snapped his jaw shut, the  _wolf_  being oddly silent. "I am a broken old man who deserves to pay for what he did, the fact you decided to graciously accept me into your pack does  _not_ change that truth. You are an alpha, the pack cannot survive without you. You come before all of us. Now promise me you will never do something like that again. Promise me!"

" _No!_ " And there was the  _wolf_. He and Scott spoke as one as he swung a fist and clocked the other wolf in the jaw, sending Deucalion sprawling back near the foot of the bed. Scott pounced on top and straddled the man. "I will  _never_  make a promise like that! I will always fight for my friends and family. If there is ever something I can do to help, I'll try! I'll _always_ try." He jabbed a finger at the older man's chest, eyes blazing. "And don't ever talk about yourself like that again. You did make people suffer, I know that. You were hurt and you lashed out and hurt others. It's a vicious cycle, eye for an eye and all that shit. The only way it ends is not when we simply stop fighting, but when we turn and heal those that have been hurt. And when they open their eyes and aren't in pain anymore, it's then they can see the destruction they caused and help  _rebuild_."

Scott had no idea where that came from.

Deucalion was staring up at him, eyes unreadable. Scott acted on impulse and bent down, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"I think you're  _worth_  saving." He whispered. A sob wrenched itself from Deucalion.

"You shouldn't."

"That's my choice." Scott answered. "You said so yourself. And it's where I choose to be." He was silent after that as the man wept beneath him.

"Does you head still hurt?" He finally asked, some time much later.

Deucalion shook underneath him as he suppressed another sob. "No."

Scott leaned over and laid down on the older wolf's chest, curled protectively around him. An arm circled around his waist, tremors passing through it occasionally, and held tight.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Takes place immediately after the previous chapter.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to everyone for getting me over 800 hits! I'll have to do something special when I get to 1000. Another round of thanks to 'EnderWiggin24' and 'apeirophobia' for their reviews. They cheered me up after a tough day and inspired me to get this up ASAP. Reviews really do help a writer, feedback is always loved and appreciated.

* * *

Scott hadn't really imagined what the first time he slept over at Deucalion's house would be like, but he figured in may be after a battle and he was exhausted or perhaps several months into their yet unexamined relationship after a night of wild sex. He learned the reality would be a bit different.

* * *

Scott woke in a weird haze, still primarily surrounded in darkness with the blinds closed tight over the windows, only a small shaft of light spilling onto the ground to give hint that it was morning. He was also lying on top of a moving object, up and down like something was breathing.

Last night came back in a rush and he finally placed himself in Deucalion's condo, on top of said man's chest, head resting against his shoulder. Scott was more surprised he hadn't rolled off than anything else, at least until he felt arm still wrapped around his waist. The  _wolf_  stirred sleepily and moved Scott's head to lick at the exposed neckline of the other man.

He felt through his body Deucalion's breathing change as he awoke and then shuddered as he became aware of what Scott was doing.

"G'd mornin'." The teen greeted and nuzzled closer to the other, only to jerk up a second later.  _It was morning!_  Scott froze as he realized he was going to be late for school...except that it was Saturday. He breathed out a sigh of relief, just to freeze again.  _Shit, his mom would be wondering where he was!_  Except...her shift started at 4 AM this morning and she left long before he would have been awake and his motorbike was still in the driveway. Scott let out another breath and clutched his chest. That was one too many panic attacks for this early in the morning. He flopped back down on Deucalion again. "Good morning." He repeated, his post wake-up haze ruined.

At receiving no answer he lifted his head.

"Um..." A horrible thought came to him. "D-did your migraine come back?" The other man's eyes were covered by his bangs and he couldn't read Deucalion's face. Scott reached out only to be on his back a moment later, lips covering his own as he was kissed with a passion he wasn't expecting.

Scott kissed back, after a moment, and ended up moaning when he felt strong hands grab his lower back and thigh, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. His hands tangled in the other's hair to give him better access to the mouth above him. It could only last so long before the  _wolf_  made it's thoughts known and squirmed unhappily at being in a submissive position.

Deucalion pulled back and rolled off of Scott, breathing hard. This time Scott did sweep the bangs back from his eyes and the man leaned into the touch.

"Ok, you win." Scott joked. "Your 'good morning' was better than mine." That earned him a huff of laughter. Deucalion's eyes finally opened and met Scott's, blue eyes wide and with so many emotions running through them that Scott got worried again.

"A-are you ok?"

"I—" Deucalion paused and sat up, eyes downcast. "It'll take time, but I will be." Scott finally thought he understood Deaton's words about a man rebuilding himself and he nodded.

"Redemption's a long road." He said, unsure where he had heard that line before, but knowing it to be true.

"It is." Deucalion agreed, voice cracking.

"You're a better man than my father." Scott admitted, somewhat angrily as memories came to him. "He's been trying to insert himself back into me and my mom's life without so much of an apology for what he did. My parents divorced but he never made an effort to stay in contact with me, just left. And now—" He paused and took a deep breath, trying to get back to his main subject. "You're a better man for trying, for not pretending and taking the easy way out."

"You give me more credit than I deserve." But there was something soft in Deucalion's eyes when he looked down at Scott. The boy smiled shyly and the  _wolf_  was delighted when hunger entered into Deucalion's eyes at the sight.

Speaking of hunger...Scott clenched his stomach as it twinged. He'd been so upset yesterday he hadn't eaten dinner and now.

"Uh..." he started off eloquently, "please tell me you have food." The laugh he got for that made Scott want to see that kind of smile on Deucalion's face everyday. It made him look years younger.

They were in the kitchen and Scott was opening up every single cupboard to see what could be offered. Deucalion watched him bemusedly.

"I could simply tell you what I have." He arched an eyebrow.

"But then I won't know where everything is—ah ha!" Scott found a literal hoard of protein bars. "I knew you had to eat like five of these a day to get that type of body." Said body was currently covered by clothing but Scott knew what it looked like underneath. His grin was predatory and the  _wolf_  enjoyed the increase of Deucalion's heartbeat at that.

"If that's what you want to eat, be my guest." The man frowned but his face was flushed.

"No way, not for breakfast." Scott continued his inspection. "You don't have any waffle or pancake mix, you don't even have oatmeal! Who doesn't have oatmeal?"

"A man who can't cook."

" _Wh-what?_ "

"Maybe some can do it, but it's rather hard to cook without one's vision." One day Scott would stop putting his foot in his mouth about that subject.

"Then  _why_  do you have eggs?" He accused when he opened the fridge.

"I eat them raw." Deucalion answered and Scott blanched. "They're good for you, Scott."

"Yeah, but not raw! That can't taste good!" He pulled them out. "Good thing  _I_  can cook. I'm making scrambled eggs."

"You?" Deucalion came to stand next to him as the boy grabbed a bowl and started cracking the shells. "I thought teenagers couldn't cook to save their lives, especially teenage boys."

"You forget," Scott replied, turning on the stovetop, "my mom's a nurse. With her odd hours I've spent half my life coming home from school with nobody home. I had to learn or I would have starved. My mom taught me when I was a kid. Do you have any type of frying pan?"

Deucalion reached down and grabbed one from a cupboard and handed it to Scott, watching with great interest as the boy whipped the eggs together. Scott shot him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, merely surprised." Scott rolled his eyes, finishing with the eggs and pausing, waiting for the stovetop of get hot enough.

"It's not that hard." He confessed, keenly aware of the other wolf's body heat as he stood directly behind Scott, watching over his shoulder. Scott notice Deucalion's hair had fallen in front of his eyes again and, on instinct, pushed them back with his hand. "You're hair's gotten pretty long." It was starting to curl at the ends.

"D-do you want me to cut it?" The man ran his own hands through it, considering.

"Only if you want to." Scott answered. "So long as you keep shaving, I think I'm good. Although..." He'd be lying if he said the morning stubble covering the other man's jaw wasn't sexy as hell. He ran his thumb over it and felt goose bumps rise on his arm at the sensation. A reaction which wasn't missed by the other wolf.

A low rumble started in the older wolf's chest but Scott's stomach gave another twinge and he could feel the heat from the stovetop, signaling it was ready. He turned around abruptly.

"I'll ravish you senseless after breakfast." He promised as he poured eggs onto the pan. "Probably in the shower against the wall." Scott grinned as he felt Deucalion's hands curl around his hips and the man give a whine, forehead falling to rest on Scott's shoulder.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott you little minx, you.
> 
> Also, after having watched my pro-health uncle literally crack open an egg, stir it in a cup, and down it in a single shot...I felt like that was something Deucalion would do. I dunno, he had to get that beautiful body somehow.
> 
> If you don't know what I'm talking about just go to Gideon Emery's twitter and look under his pictures (or perhaps google him shirtless) then come back and thank me after you've picked yourself up off the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, sorry for the delay. Real life stuff popped up and then I'm also having trouble figuring out the order that all these drabbles should go in. I wrote them all based on one or two sentence prompts and now its all a jumble (there's so many in my Teen Wolf docs in my Word folder right now). Hopefully I'll get the order down soon. Only have half a page of plot bunnies left instead of two. LOL
> 
> As always, thank you to the lovely 'apeirophobia' for reviewing the past chapter. And thanks to everyone for getting this story up to 1000 hits! Go Deucalion/Scott shippers!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter please!

* * *

Scott was surprised to learn how much he missed Deucalion when the older wolf would leave on one of his mysterious trips. Sometimes he would only be gone for a week or two, then others over a month, Scott was sure he left the country during those times and the wolf in him hurt with the absence.

* * *

 

"Uh oh, there's that look again." Stiles sighed as he came to sit next to Scott in math class. Scott sat perched with his head resting on a hand, legs sprawled underneath the desk. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What look?" He asked.

"The one that says 'oh, my boyfriend's gone and now I'm activating sad puppy eyes so the whole world knows', y'know,  _that_  look. You had it during the first half of the summer after you and Allison broke up, believe me I know this look well." Stiles nodded sagely. Scott frowned at him.

"I  _don't_  look like that."

"Hey Allison," Stiles called out as the girl walked into class, "look at Scott's face, what do you see?"

Alison tilted her head as she regarded Scott. "You've got the large-brown-eyes-filled-with-sadness going on, what's up Scott?"

"Ugh! I do  _not_  look like that!" Scott threw his hands up. "Everything's fine."

"Demon wolf is gone again." Stiles said as Allison came and sat behind Scott.

"Oh, I'm sorry." And her understanding look dug under Scott's skin.

"It's fine." He said through gritted teeth. "It's only been a few weeks. Deucalion's been gone longer before."

"Yeah, but you two have been getting closer." Allison replied. "Isaac said he's around for more of the pack trainings and patrols than before. Said you also smell like him near constantly."

" _Oh really?_ " Stiles shot him a look. Scott blew out a quick sigh.

"Can we just drop it?" He asked, rubbing his chest. The  _wolf_  had been oddly silent for the past few days, it made Scott anxious.

"Sure, fine." Stiles raised his hands. "All I'm saying, is you've got that look on your face. Maybe you should talk about what these trips do for your un-discussable relationship that-shall-not-be-named."

"Whatever." Scott glared and then could actually feel  _that_  look on his face and buried his head in his arms.

* * *

"Aidan...Ethan." Scott greeted a few days later at lunch. Both twins had strode up to the young alpha and promptly sat on either side without a word. Scott wasn't sure if he should finish chewing his sandwich or just sit quietly and wait for them to explain. Thankfully the choice was made for him.

"What the fuck is up with you two?" Stiles casually asked from the other side of the lunch table.

"Are you feeling ok?" Aidan asked Scott directly.

"Um—" Scott really wanted to swallow the food in his mouth.

"Stiles asked you a question first." Allison shot back coolly. They might be a pack, but like any family, it was dysfunctional.

"We're just making sure that Scott's alright." Ethan answered.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lydia asked, pausing to look up from checking her makeup, next to Allison. "If you're asking about his physical health he's absolutely fine. Mental health is in slight decline, though."

"Wh-what?" Scott finally swallowed his sandwich bit and looked over to the redhead. The girl shrugged.

"I've done better than you on the past two English quizzes and you aren't speaking up as much in class. I can't have been the only one to notice." The rest of the pack simply stared at her.

"You're scent's been off, actually." Isaac finally piped up.

"I thought so." Aidan grunted, crossing his arms. "He's been away too long."

"Deucalion?" Scott asked. "He's been gone longer than this, I'm sure he's fine."

"It's not him we're worried about." Ethan sighed and Scott felt his face flush.

"Why is everyone worried?" He asked, frustration building within. The fact that the  _wolf_  was still silent didn't help matters. "It's fine guys, seriously. Stop making a big deal out of it."

"Scott, wolf-mates suffer when they are apart for too long—" Ethan tried to explain and Scott burst out of his seat.

"We're not  _mates_ , Ethan!" Scott yelled and grabbed his backpack. "He's just my boyfriend! And he goes away sometimes to—I dunno—deal with everything he's done. It's fine! I'm fine! Everything's ok, stop bringing it up!  _Please_." And he swung around and stalked off.

* * *

By the time a month hit, Scott wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

"I'm sure he's fine, dude." Stiles said from Scott's bed, pretending to look through a magazine but his attention was entirely on the young alpha.

"I know he probably is." Scott said quietly and rubbed at his chest. "But I don't think my wolf is."

"You have been far less aggressive lately." His friend tried to joke but Scott's face didn't change and Stiles' laugh died off quickly. "What's it feel like, then?" He asked instead.

"I—It's hard to explain." Scott shrugged. "At first it was silent. Like, I didn't have any thoughts or urges from it, it was so weird. Don't know how I lived so quietly before. But now? Now...now I think it's sad."

"Your inner wolf is sad?" Stiles said incredulously. "The big bad True Alpha that's super dominant?"

"Yeah." Scott rubbed harder. "It's like a long, lonely howl inside my chest. It's starting to hurt sometimes."

"That...can't be good." Stiles frowned. "I—maybe there's something to what Aidan and Ethan were saying. I'll do more research."

"Thanks." Scott said, for once not arguing about it.

* * *

Scott was sitting outside his window on the roof, fixing a rip in his lacrosse stick net, when he heard the howl. The breath exited his lungs in a whoosh as Scott's ears and senses told him everything he needed to know.

Deucalion was back.

It was a howl announcing his return to the pack, tinged with something that might be worry. A moment later Scott heard Aidan and Ethan's joyous howls answering and welcoming him back. Then a few seconds later, Isaac's own howl of simple acknowledgment, void of emotion. Scott was so stunned by the suddenness of everything he forgot to answer back, at least until the second howl from Deucalion. This was with anxiety clear in its notes.

 _Answer!_  And the lash from the _wolf's_ mind sent Scott into action. He leapt up and returned the howl with his own, confusion and delight in equal parts before he was dashing off into the forest towards the direction he knew Deucalion to be.

"Scott!" And the young wolf bowled into the older man as he caught sight of him running towards Scott.

"You're back!" The happiness bubbling in his chest was unexpected to Scott. The past times Deucalion had returned, Scott had simply come by to say hello (and yeah, they'd have sex but it wasn't a frantic meeting like this). "You're  _back_." He gripped the other tight around his jacket and pulled Deucalion in for a deep kiss, hurried and slightly sloppy but wonderful. The man answered back with equal vigor, and clutched at Scott's shoulders. The  _wolf_  yipped with glee, demanding Scott claim the man here and now.

"I'm sorry." Deucalion said as they pulled apart for air, but immediately he had Scott in a powerful bear hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone that long."

"You've been gone for longer," Scott said, returning the hug and nipping at the older man's neck, "it's ok."

"No, it's not." Deucalion pressed his forehead against Scott's. It was then Scott realized how much shorter the man's hair was. Closer-cropped than when they had first met and he was sporting a serious 5 o'clock shadow. Scott ran a finger over the stubble, spotting a thin scar along the man's jaw that hadn't been there before. Except that it was quite hard to leave a scar on an alpha.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked. "You look...different." He pulled back a bit more and patted the man down. "Have you lost weight? What happened?"

"It's not important, Scott." Deucalion replied and stopped at the boy's glare. Dark glasses looked back at Scott and he held his gaze to the eyes he knew lay behind them. The older wolf sighed. "Just know that not everyone wants peace, not everyone is willing to grant forgiveness. Some hurts go too deep, Scott. Some wounds can't heal."

"Wh-what happened, Deucalion?" Scott asked again, fear creeping into his voice. The man cupped Scott's face in his hands and kissed the boy again, gently.

"It's not important any longer. Please, let it stay in the past. All you need to know is that it won't happen again. This trip was to be my last, I won't leave again."

"You're staying?" Scott felt a small smile break out. "For good this time? You finished what you needed to do?"

"Yes." And Deucalion pulled him close again, wrapping his arms around Scott's lower waist. He buried his face in Scott's neck, inhaling his scent. "I missed you,  _so much_."

"So did I." Scott replied, circling his arms around the other's shoulders, hand coming up to brush through the shorter bronze hair. "Welcome home."

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

* * *

Scott was learning of leadership and patience. At his job with Deaton the man taught him the history of werewolves, told stories of some of the more notable, and guided Scott's growth as a person, as well as a wolf. Deucalion taught him tactics, combat, and the qualities needed within an Alpha, one who could inspire others to follow. It was with his two mentors he developed a tactic for his wolves to help them control their urges on the full moon. Now, if only he could control his own.

* * *

The game was simple, and it  _was_  a game. Most of Scott's pack was young and even the human teens were susceptible to needs and desires. That went double for his wolves during a full moon. So Scott had developed what he hoped would help ease the pent up aggression. The pack would run through the woods, chasing and hunting each other, giving in to the basic instincts that the full moon brought out in them. When one caught another a friendly sparring match would ensue and whoever won would nip the other in the neck (or in Scott's case they could only nudge or lick him, otherwise the alpha in him would attack at the challenge) before running off again.

Stiles called it Wolf Tag and  _fuck him_.

Scott thought it was a great idea and it had been approved by Deaton, Deucalion, and Chris Argent. Three for three.

The first full moon that came upon them, Scott implemented the plan. He, Ethan, Aidan, Isaac, and Deucalion split up and ran through the woods, shadows dancing under as they howled to each other when they were ready to start.

Scott let out a deep breath, relishing in the moon's light, heightening his senses until the forest became alive under him. The  _wolf_  raised his head and released a deep rumbling growl, excited as Scott gave free reign.

Everything blurred as Scott took off, hunting and scenting the air for the others. His vision red and focused. The game ended up working perfectly, everything that had been building up under the full moon was unleashed within the safety of the woods. Scott didn't have to worry about hurting anyone, the  _wolf_  wouldn't hurt his own pack and could tell in the barks and howls of the others that this was like a wolf's version of playing.

He caught Isaac's scent and toppled upon the younger man, effectively pinning him with little resistance and nipping at the neck. The other wolf squirmed underneath him, giving a yip when he was bitten.

"Geez Isaac, this is like the third time I've caught you," Scott laughed, "it's like you want me to catch you."

"Or maybe you're just that good." His beta replied smartly and looks like Allison was right about her boyfriend having a crush on Scott. He shrugged outwardly before giving a huge grin and leaping off into the night.

Scott didn't get that far before another body crashed into his.

"Wha—Ethan!" They both wrestled, but the other boy was more skilled in fighting than Scott and won after a moment. He nuzzled and licked at Scott's neck in victory and Scott laughed at the tickling sensation. "Won't Danny get jealous?"

"You're my alpha." The older boy said simply. Both he and Aidan had Deucalion's sense of rules and honor when it came to pack. Scott was sure it'd grow on him over time.

They parted and Scott dashed back out into the night. So far everything was going exactly as planned. The night was half over yet all of their attention was on this game and none of the wolves looked like they were getting tired of it.

_Mate!_  The  _wolf_  yelled within him and Scott ground to a halt as he picked up Deucalion's scent. The man was incredibly good at hiding and covering his own scent when he wanted, this was the first Scott had been able to track him this night. He dashed through the trees, using all his senses to get a lock on the older wolf, his blood singing.

He came to a clearing in the trees and paused as something cold crept up his spine. There was something familiar about this area, he'd—

"Careful, Scott." A shadow descended on him and the  _wolf_  kicked in, throwing Scott's body to the side as he rolled away. "Not good enough," and a hand caught his own, pulling. Panic flared as memories flashed through Scott's head and he ripped his arm away, snarling.

"Scott?" Deucalion paused, crouched, a frown setting on his face. He looked different in plain clothes (Scott forbade him from wearing anything nice to this), dressed in some old cargo pants and a simple white tank.

_That is mate, mate is safe._  The  _wolf_  tried to reassure the boy as his chest constricted. Yeah, he knew this area. This was where he'd been bitten by Peter. An asthma attack trying to rise as red eyes chased him through the forest, sharp pain as his flesh was ripped into.

" _Scott?_ " It was the worried tone in the older man's voice that finally snapped Scott out of his trance. He gasped, knees weak, and collapsed on the ground. That had been intense; reliving a memory with a wolf's senses. "Scott!"

"Sorry," he said as one hand wrapped around his shoulder and another cupped his face, "got sucked into a memory."

"You're unharmed?" The older wolf asked, pressing his forehead against Scott's.

As Scott came down from his panic-induced high he grew more embarrassed. "Fine, fine. Sorry to ruin the moment."

"I shouldn't have attacked you."

"That's part of the game." Scott replied. "And up 'till now, it's been going great. This is the first time I even managed to catch your scent and—oh my god, you  _let_  me didn't you!"

Deucalion gave a small smile. "Perhaps. It has been far more entertaining watching you four run around and chase each other than for me to get involved. A young man's game, shall we say?"

"You're not  _that_  old." Scott rolled his eyes and nipped at the other's neck. In truth he knew the man was at least as old as his mother, if not older (it was hard to tell with all the wolf aging bullshit). In the end, he simply didn't let it bother him.

"I—" Scott didn't let him finish and surged forward, capturing the other in a hard kiss. The moon was calling to him again and the  _wolf_  was answering. Deucalion kissed back after a moment and they ended up wrestling anyways. Scott won when he pushed the other against a tree and clamped down hard on the older man's neck, making Deucalion moan.

"Back into the fray?" He intoned lightly after they took a minute to regain their breath, but the thrill of chasing his fellow pack mates had worn off now that the  _wolf_  had his mate in front of him and Scott shook his head.

"Change of plans." He whispered and pressed his chest to Deucalion's, thrusting into the other's hips suggestively. "I've got you, you're  _mine_." It was a full moon. The  _wolf_  took over. Scott slid his hand over thighs and felt them tremble underneath. "I know you feel this too." He buried his head in the older wolf's shoulder. "It's the full moon, the wolf inside wants me."

"Do  _you_  want this?" Deucalion stroked a hand down Scott's spine.

"I  _always_  want you." Scott admitted and felt the sharp intake of breath beneath him. "C-can I—I want to—um, uh..." What a horrible time to start stuttering.

"Whatever you need, Scott." Deucalion answered gently. Scott was looking for a better word but none came to his hormone-driven mind.

"Can I fuck you?" Chivalry was so dead.

Deucalion's eyes, which had been his normal blue, flared to a bright red as his pupils dilated. Scott felt the other's heart pound against his chest. These past months the farthest they'd gone was quick handjobs, longer blowjobs (Deucalion loved giving Scott head), and even dry humping when they got too desperate and couldn't be bothered to take off clothes. In truth, Scott had been wary about going further after their first night together and the  _wolf_  had simply wanted to claim Deucalion no matter how much it hurt the older man. Scott didn't want to hurt him, he wanted their first time to be good (if not mind-blowing).

"Y-you're sure?" Scott knew this is what Deucalion craved. To wolves, any type of marking or claiming was a massive turn on, and penetration was the ultimate show of that. The man shook underneath him. "This is...this is you? Not the wolf?" The fact he would ask to make sure, even though Scott could smell the sheer want on him, made the boy pause and kiss Deucalion again.

"This is both of us," he answered honestly, "and we  _both_  want to fuck you into oblivion right now. Feel you clench around us as we slam in and out, marking you—" Scott didn't get much further before the older wolf attacked, all lips and hands, whimpering and begging.

"Please,  _please_." Scott shuddered at that naked need in the other's voice and let the  _wolf_  take over for a moment. He bit and scratched at the well-muscled skin beneath, marking over and over again what was his. Scott could feel Deucalion's hardness pressing against his hips and thrust against it, admiring the groan wrenched from his mate.

"O-ok." Scott pulled the  _wolf_  back in and drew himself up. "Turn around."

The older wolf hastened to responded, gripping the tree with both hands as his backside was presented to Scott. And just the sight alone made the boy weak, the  _wolf_  scratching at his mind to  _take_. Scott slid hid hands up Deucalion's sides, pushing the tank up and exposing his back, seeing the tremble in his muscles.

" _Scott_." The hips jerked and pushed back into Scott's groin and the young man buckled at the sensation.

"R-right. Yeah." He gasped. "I don't have any lube so—" Deucalion growled and Scott knew that tone. It was his  _'don't fucking baby me, boy, I am a grown man and I want you'._ Amazing that Scott had heard it enough times to know it. "Don't worry," he assured, "I've got a plan." He kneeled and pulled down the other's pants just far enough to show his gorgeous ass. "I know you'll like this." He whispered against the flesh before his hands went up to pull cheeks apart and he licked at the man's entrance.

Deucalion made a choked noise and his whole body spasmed. Scott was forced to switch his grip and hold his thighs tight. He continued licking, making sure to spread his saliva as much as he could, it was the best he could do under the circumstances. The  _wolf_  inside was having a heyday and urged him to go further in. He did, dragging out of sob from Deucalion above. Scott looked up and saw the older wolf's claws were out and sunken deep into the tree, probably being the only thing holding him up at this point. Scott hummed at his handiwork and the vibrations made the other thrash in pleasure.

"You remember this, right?" He murmured, pulling back just enough to speak before diving back in. He pushed and licked, wanted to make sure this would be as painless as possible. He hummed again and Deucalion jerked.

" _Scott_ ," he breathed out harshly, "please. I-I can't last much— _ungh_. Please, I want you inside me!" Scott saw red for a minute as the wolf took over at those words and when he regained control he had stood back up and had pulled his cock out, spreading his pre-come around the head as much as he could.

"Ready?" Scott asked, but the only response he got was a whine and hips pushing against him. Scott lined himself up at the other's entrance as best he could, trying desperately not to shake too much. It didn't really work but he pushed in anyways to the tight heat. After about one inch Scott realized that this wasn't nearly enough lubrication, but he couldn't fight against both his  _wolf_ , wanting shove himself in faster, and Deucalion's, who kept trying to push back against Scott and sink himself deeper onto his cock. So he compromised and just kept going, slowly, inch by inch.

Deucalion was shaking underneath him, cock hard and leaking, making small noises of want in the back of his throat. It was driving Scott crazy. When he had finally sunken all the way in, hips pressed up flush to Deucalion's, he let out a shaky breath. The feeling was incredible, having another person completely surrounding him. And it was so fucking tight. He tried to stay still, give the older wolf time to adjust. Scott didn't think he was huge, but it couldn't be comfortable either way.

"Are—are you ok?" He asked, or tried to. It came out pretty strained.

For a minute, all he heard was Deucalion's shallow breathing before, "Scott... _move_." It was a growl and the  _wolf_  flared at the tone and thrust Scott's hips forward in dominance. The older wolf whined and clenched himself tight around Scott, who saw stars for a minute it felt so intensely good.

He pulled out again, taking control from the wolf, and slowly slid back in. He knew what Deucalion liked; going fast and hard, but he also knew what drove the other man crazy. It took all of his self-control, but Scott kept up his agonizing pace of dragging himself out before pushing back in with wretched slowness. He changed his angle a few times before he knew he hit the jackpot when he slid over a nerve while pulling out and Deucalion's whole back arched and he gave a broken sob. Scott made sure to go over that same spot each time he withdrew and pressed back in.

A fine sheen of sweat was covering Deucalion's exposed back, which in the moonlight looked amazing. His whole body was shuddering and his head was hanging low between his arms, claws rooted in the tree. His breathing was ruined and coming out in small whines and gasps. Occasionally Scott would hear his name pass over those lips, but the older wolf seemed to far gone for much else, maybe didn't even know what he was saying.

"I have to be honest," Scott began when he felt himself slipping, knowing he couldn't last much longer at this pace, and neither could his mate. He let the  _wolf_  take over so could he speak, "I decided to do this here because this was where I was bitten." The  _wolf_  was starting to quicken the pace, not having the patience of Scott to stay this slow. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh grew louder. "It's a bad memory," Scott confessed, "and it still scares me." His hips started jerking, loosing their rhythm as the wolf sped up, thrusting in so hard each time he could feel Deucalion's breath stop. "So I wanted to create a good memory here." Scott was slipping deeper and deeper, but he kept going. It was important he say this. "I wanted to create a better memory, and I wanted it to be with you. So now, instead of having nightmares about this place, all I'll be able to think about is the line of your back in the moonlight and how you sound so fucking beautiful when you say my name." He was slamming into the other with all his force, which would kill anyone else, even another wolf, but Deucalion was taking it all and then some, pushing back to meet Scott halfway each thrust. "That's why I decided to claim you as my mate here." He finished, finally admitting what the  _wolf_  had accepted long ago.

Scott wasn't sure if it was the words or if it was because he finally touched the other's neglected cock, but the man underneath gave a sharp cry as he orgasmed, come shooting out and covering the tree in front of him. The clench of his muscles around Scott did the younger man in and he felt himself tumble over the edge, releasing deep inside the other as he gave one last thrust and dug his feet into the ground at the sensation.

It took a long moment, but Scott came back to himself, body draped over Deucalion's as they both panted hard. Scott had his arms wrapped around the other, Deucalion's still holding on to the tree, the bark shredded underneath his claws, holding the two of them up.

"W-was it ok?" He asked after a minute, self-consciousness getting the better of him. The first time he and Allison had had sex, it was more awkward than good.

The older wolf shifted underneath him. "Scott, if I could move without my legs giving way from their post-orgasmic state, I would cuff you over the head for that stupid question."

"Um..." Scott couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Deucalion's normally smooth voice was rough with almost none of its regular inflections. He started to pull back and the other wolf whined.

"It was fucking  _incredible_ , Scott, you stupid, wonderful boy." His head turned and Scott saw the sincerity in Deucalion's eyes and gave a small smile. "That was..." The older wolf started but then stopped and shook his head. "You should have more confidence in yourself."

"I will now, don't worry." Scott teased and started to pull out, feeling the slickness of his come dripping out. He looked down. " _Oh_." The  _wolf_  came out of nowhere at the sight of his come leaking out of Deucalion. It was too much for him and the next thing Scott knew he was back on his knees and licking the mess away.

" _God_. Scott!" Deucalion cried as he buckled and gripped the tree anew. "Scott, please st—" A groan ripped itself from his throat as Scott's tongue went deeper inside him. Scott knew Deucalion was oversensitive after orgasm and that this was probably too much for him, he tried to pull back on the  _wolf_  but it shook the boy off easily and nosed in further. "Sc-Scott please— _fuck_ —I'm not a young man anymore, I-I can't just—" His voice gave out to a whimper as the wolf gave a long lick from the back of his balls to his entrance.

It continued until the  _wolf_  was satisfied his mate was clean before it pulled Scott's head back. Deucalion collapsed like a puppet with cut strings and Scott caught him from where he sat, watching as the older wolf tried to catch his breath.

"Deucalion?" Scott asked worriedly as the man leaned back on him, head resting on Scott's shoulders, eyes closed. Scott looked down and saw that the man's cock was twitching against his thigh, balls clenched tight, slit shuddering open and close. His eyes widened as he realized Deucalion was having a dry orgasm and watched with slightly morbid fascination as his mate's back arched and a whine slipped from his throat as he reached his peak, whole body shaking, before falling back onto Scott. Eyes wet with unshed tears and completely spent.

Scott spent the next few minutes rubbing soothing circles into the other's arm, not knowing where else was safe to touch as the older wolf came down from his brutal high.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Scott kept apologizing the entire time. "I tried to stop it but—"

"It's alright." Deucalion cut him off softly. He tried to push off Scott, but his arms shook too much as he sighed and fell back to the boy.

"It's not alright!" Scott cried. "I forced that upon you, it must have hurt and—"

"Hurt me so much I had  _another_  orgasm." Deucalion responded sarcastically. At seeing Scott's still panicked face he turned his head and kissed Scott, who answered back hesitantly. "Never had a partner who could do that, you know. Especially didn't think it was possible in my older age."

"You're not  _that_  old, geez. If you were too old for me I wouldn't want you." Scott argued, but he still hung his head.

"You didn't hurt me, Scott." Deucalion insisted. "You never do." He added quietly and brushed a hand against Scott's face.

"You're sure?" Scott asked. "I know you were about to ask me to stop."

"And was then cut off by a wave of pleasure, yes I was there." Scott laughed a little, he always did when Deucalion got particularly British with him. He felt the other wolf shift and let him sit up, taking the opportunity to tuck himself back into his jeans. "Scott?" He looked up and there must have still been something in his eyes because Deucalion reached out and placed his hand on Scott's chest. "Would it be too much to tell you that of all my bedmates, a 17-year-old boy fighting with his inner wolf, simply not to hurt me because he cared so much, is the best I've ever had?"

"You're lying." Scott said quickly, although he could tell by heartbeat he wasn't, but he needed an excuse to look away and try to blink out the tears. It didn't work and he had to swipe at his face with his hand.

"And were you lying when you said aloud you were claiming me as a mate?" Deucalion's voice was thick with some emotion and his eyes were unreadable.

" _Of course not_." Scott answered heatedly.

"You know that's the human equivalent to saying 'I love you', yes?"

"I...I figured." Scott mumbled. "Look, I know I'm young and it probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but I  _did_  mean it."

"I know." Deucalion answered and when Scott looked up he was shocked to a smile on his mate's face. Not the small, coy smile he was would sometimes have, or the sarcastic grin when he was feeling cheeky, but a wide, honest smile with a light in his eyes Scott had never seen before. The only thing Scott could do in response was smile back, with all that he was.

Scott could still feel the power of the moon call to him, but the wolf was content for now, with the presence of its mate so close and happy, and it curled itself away in the back of the boy's mind. The peace that came from that was liberating.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure shameless smut in this one y'all.
> 
> Thanks so much to 'EnderWiggin24' and 'apeirophobia' for their reviews on last chapter's steamy contents. LOL Trying to plan a baby story arc for a few chapters, we'll see if that works. Until then, more drabbles.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and skyrocketing me past 1000 hits! Yaaaay! Shows that this ship is loved! I'm also glad to have seen all the other Deucalion/Scott fics that have popped up in the past few weeks. If you haven't, please check them out, this ship needs all the love it can get.

* * *

Scott, to his infinite amusement, learned that Deucalion and Isaac shared a love of nice clothes and looking fabulous at nearly all times. Scott was fairly certain half of Deucalion's many shirts were tailor made. Although, the knee-length wool coat he wore in winter was Scott's favorite.

* * *

This was California, so it was nearly never cold enough to snow in most cities and Beacon Hills was no exception. Didn't stop the winter from being bitter enough to bite and a light frost to settle across the landscape.

Scott stifled a yawn as he waited by the school entrance for Deucalion. Practice had just gotten out and the place was mostly deserted. Already dusk, Scott watched as the sun started to set. He liked to go over to the older wolf's condo as often as he could after school to do his homework. He also enjoyed walking with the other man, simply to talk and catch up.

Stiles still called him crazy and Isaac was suspiciously mute upon the subject as a whole.

"Somewhere else?" A deep, and familiar, voice asked. Scott gave a large grin and looked up.

"Kinda, yeah. Here now, though."

"Good." The man nodded and Scott's eyes widened as he took in the sight.

"Whoa." He stood up and admired the long dark coat the other was wearing. Thick black wool, double-breasted, and clearly tailored to fit perfectly. Scott ran a hand down the material. "I've never seen you in this before." He paused. "I've never seen you in a lot of things you have because you're always wearing something different. How many outfits do you actually have?"

"Not as much as you seem to think." Deucalion answered with a clipped tone, although he leaned into Scott's touch.

"You look great." Scott said, eyes not wavering. The other man cleared his throat suddenly, a flush rising from his neck.

"It's just a coat, Scott."

"That I want to fuck you in." Ah, and there the  _wolf_  had come out to play. Scott could feel the change in his eyes. Deucalion's pupils widened and his breathing grew short. There was a struggle for a moment before Scott pulled the  _wolf_  far enough inside to regain control. "Sorry." He sighed.

"Please, don't be." Deucalion murmured as he slid up close to Scott and pressed for a kiss that didn't last long enough.

"Back to your place.  _Now_." Scott commanded, the  _wolf_  burning with want. Deucalion nodded and gripped Scott's hand, leading the boy away.

They never made it.

As soon as they entered into the shelter of the forest, Scott pounced, pinning the older man against a tree and ravishing him. Both were breathless in minutes and Deucalion was keening with desire, hands twisted in Scott's simple jacket. Scott thrust forward, grinding their hips together and couldn't hold back a moan.

"If—if I'd known," Deucalion stuttered, gasping as Scott nipped at his neck, "you would like this coat— _ungh_ —so much I—"

"Would wear it more?" Scott, no the  _wolf_ , finished, thrusting again and the man beneath him nodded helplessly. "You should, you look fucking gorgeous." It came out as a growl. Scott pushed through the haze again and used his hands to start unbuttoning said coat, fingers tracing lightly over the metal engravings on the buttons. Deucalion tried to help but the  _wolf_  growled and he stilled, letting Scott finish on his own time.

When he had access to the body underneath, the boy leaned forward and bit at a nipple through the fabric of a shirt. Deucalion jerked and whined, hands coming up to grip Scott's shoulders. He grinned and slid his own up underneath the older wolf's shirt, cold hands meeting hot skin. He scratched downwards with human nails and revealed at the guttural noise Deucalion made.

Scott breathed out roughly as he licked at the spot right above the other man's belt buckle, scraping over the trembling muscles with teeth. This was one of his favorite places to tease.

" _Scott_." The voice above cracked at his name. The boy nosed further downwards until he reached the other's crotch, feeling the heated bulge against his cheek. He inhaled deeply—the  _wolf_  excited by Deucalion's scent—and Scott could literally taste the lust coming from the older wolf.

Unable to help himself, he started mouthing the man's cock right then, uncaring of the cloth between. Hips jerked upwards and Scott allowed it, pushing harder down with his tongue and teeth. The man above him whimpered and seemed to lose control over his body and started thrusting wildly against the boy's mouth, finger's digging into his shoulders.

The  _wolf_  pulled back suddenly, using Scott's hands to hold the man in place while Deucalion whined at the loss.

"Please,  _please_ ," was the litany on his lips as Scott regained control of himself, "Scott please. God—"

Scott surged up and caught his mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing the moans and desire, nipping at lips. He pushed a hand past the other's belt and underwear, diving into warm flesh and gripping tight. Deucalion curled around his body in an attempt to get closer, choking out a sob.

"This what you want?" Scott whispered into the older wolf's ear, teeth grazing slightly. He felt the nod the other man gave, too far gone for words. Scott's hands set a brutal pace, which he knew Deucalion liked for these spur of the moment sessions. He twisted and pulled, thumb swiping and pinching. The man came undone in front of him, moaning with want and need. Repeating Scott's name under his breath until the young man couldn't stand it anymore and bit down on the other's neck, where he had first marked him (which apparently acted like a g-spot for wolves as it  _always_  got Deucalion off), and the man gave a muffled cry into Scott's shoulders as he came hard.

Scott stilled for a moment as he let the other man rest and regain his breath. Deucalion's arms were wrapped around his waist, holding tight, while his body leaned heavily on the younger.

"Somewhere else?" Scott echoed and the man chuckled.

"No, with you." The older wolf lifted his head and nuzzled at Scott's neck, licking gently. "I fear you will have to see me in yet another outfit, as you've quite ruined this one."

Scott grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"No." The smile Deucalion held was coy as he started sliding to his knees. Scott stopped him.

"I can wait," he said and something like distress passed through Deucalion's eyes, "until we get back to your place." Scott was quick to assure. "I said I wanted to fuck you in that coat—and I  _meant_  it."

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, again with the late posting, I'm so sorry everybody. Work has been crazy busy--as what happens in retail. 
> 
> As always, thanks to my wonderful reader 'apeirophobia' for reviewing my last chapter. Also go check out their own Scott/Deucalion fic "Dewer's Bane". As a Pacific Rim fan this totally called to me and I already love it. It's heavy on Scott/Stiles BrOTP and has tons of the PacRim characters in it and the Sheriff and Mama McCall are married (and I am a hardcore shipper of those two).
> 
> With how busy things are I won't be able to update every other day like I used to. Probably more like once a week but I've got a three part arc I'm working on and that'll be done soon so you can look forward to some really hot chapters. LOL Though, there's still a few one-shot chapters until that. ((Also, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I literally just finished writing this and wanted to post it ASAP))
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any thoughts, questions, concerns please feel free to talk to me. And, as usual, reviews are loved.

* * *

Scott learned Deucalion liked watching him play lacrosse.

* * *

Grass ripped underneath his feet as cleats dug in and braced for impact. Scott released his breath and contracted his muscles as the much larger boy slammed into him, the earth shifted inch by inch until he stopped. His legs coiled beneath him and Scott sprang forward, using his shoulder to knock his opponent out of the way. The way clear, Scott dashed ahead, dodging and weaving around the opposing team.

"Scott!" Isaac called out and Scott assessed the situation quick as three boys charged at him and gracefully spun his stick around and passed the ball to Isaac before being thrown to the ground as three bodies impacted against his.

"Oh, come on! That's a foul!" He heard Coach yell from somewhere. A hand reached down and pulled Scott up.

"You ok?" Stiles asked. Scott rolled his shoulders and winced as one popped itself back in place, he nodded.

"Am now, let's go." The referee blew the whistle and Scott went back into the fray. Isaac was quick with his whippet-like body and darted around the field like a shadow. He, Scott, and Stiles hopped the ball around the field so quickly they had the other team running in circles.'

"Go for the kill, McCall!" Coach was crowing.

Scott's feet were tearing up the field again with the speed and force he was making his turns at as he cut this way and that, ducking underneath bodies. One boy charged and Scott leapt, hand pushing against the other kid's shoulder as he used it as leverage to vault over.

"Go Scott! Go!" Allison and Lydia's voice cheered in the crowd, easy for his ears to pick out. His pack was watching.

One kid literally threw himself at Scott and the  _wolf_  reacted, dropping Scott to all fours and rolling him below the airborne attacked, smoothly coming back up and running past two other opponents.

"You can do it, sweetie!" His mom's voice rang loud and clear, adrenaline pumped through his body, senses narrowing. He wasn't as close to the goal as he'd like, but a moment flashed in front of him. Like time slowed down and Scott saw his chance between the bodies and noise. Like a snapped rubber band his body acted, the ball flying into the corner of the goal, almost ripping through the net, before anybody else was aware.

It took a moment but the cheer was deafening.

* * *

"That one guy got you good." Stiles said back in the locker room. This was after the victory yelling on the field when their team had crushed the others. 10 to 0. Danny had been in top form as goalie and Stiles and Isaac scoring two points each, Scott the rest. Most of the team was going out to celebrate at their favorite restaurant, people changing and clearing out pretty fast, still high on victory.

Scott rolled his shoulders again. "Yeah, but it healed pretty quick. Just a dislocation."

"That's nothing to a wolf." Isaac bragged as he stripped out of his uniform. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Wish we could all heal like that."

"You ok, Scott?" Danny asked as he came up. "Looked like you took a pretty bad hit."

"Looked worse than it was." Scott showed the other teen his shoulder. "Not even a bruise, the other guy could barely put any weight behind his hit." He gave a wide grin. "Nice defense, by the way. You're the reason we crushed them. So what if we got ten points? Because of you, they had zero."

"Heh," Danny almost looked like he was going to be embarrassed, but that wasn't his style, "of course I'm good, but I guess it did help that you guys were destroying their morale."

"Danny, ready?" Ethan asked from the door way. Scott glanced over and shared a look with his beta, both of their wolves speaking without words. Scott nodded and Ethan gave a shy grin.

"Yeah, coming," Danny waved to the others, "later."

"Aren't we just going to see him at the restaurant?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty sure they have a different type of celebration in mind." Isaac responded. "Speaking of which, Allison's waiting for me. Hurry up guys." The younger wolf quickly dressed himself and sprinted for the door.

"She's so got him whipped." Stiles laughed.

"She's worth it." Scott said as he put his uniform back into his locker.

"He's right, though." Stiles commented as he looked over at Scott. "We're the last ones left and you haven't even put on your clothes yet! Come on, we're gonna be late."

"I'm actually gonna hit the showers first." Scott replied, wrapping a towel around his waist. "I don't know about you, but I was being thrown around in the dirt a lot. No way I'm going out like that. I'll catch you later, go on ahead...y'know, unless you wanna watch me take a shower."

"Yeah, right." Stiles stuck out his tongue. "I'm not your sugar daddy, Scott. I don't get turned on by that."

"Did you just call—"

"See ya at the restaurant, bye!" Stiles dashed out of the locker room before Scott could say anything else. The teen blinked in the dim lights of the room and had to bite back a laugh. He walked over to the showers, still grinning.

"Fucking Stiles..." Scott turned the handle and watched as water poured out of the showerhead, waiting until it heated up before throwing off the towel and stepping in. It _had_ been a bit of a rough game, some teams just hit harder than other, he supposed. Scott popped his neck and stretched his arms, trying to work up the energy for a night out with the team after a long day.

It said something about Scott's senses that he could feel eyes on him, no scent or sound, but a ceratin hunger lingered in the air. He gave a sharp grin and leaned forward, placing his hands against the wall and arching his back slightly, letting the water run down his body.

"You're not being subtle." The teen chuckled. At first, there was no response, but after another moment hands slid around Scott's waist, traveling down lower and curling against his thighs. "You're gonna get wet standing there."

"You think I care?" Deucalion whispered hot against Scott's neck. The boy could feel the man's clothed body pressing up alongside his, damp with water and getting further soaked. One of Deucalion's hands started to slide up and pushed Scott's chest back until he was completely flush against the older man. Scott kept his hands against the wall.

"Seeing you out there," Deucalion's mouth scraped over Scott's skin, licking a path along his neck, "moving like that, all grace and beauty—you move like a wolf, so fast and powerful— _god, Scott_. The things I wanted to do to you."

"Why don't you show me?" Scott asked, not surprised to find his voice had dropped an octave. He was already hard, and the thoughts he had running through his head had him more so. He could pull this off.

"We'll see how far I get," Deucalion replied, although he had stilled momentarily at Scott's request, "before our  _wolves_  take over, but—"

"No." Scott interrupted and pushed his hips back against Deucalion's. "No, you're going to show me what you want to do. I've got the  _wolf_  under control." This time Deucalion did pause and start to back up slowly, Scott grabbed the retreating hands and placed them back where they had been.

"Y-you want me to..."

"I want you to take  _control_ ," Scott emphasized, "like I know  _you_  want to." Deucalion's hands tightened and his breathing sped up considerably. "I know it's against your wolf's nature, but not yours. Time to even the playing field," Scott grinned and looked over his shoulder, "I want you to make me yours, I want you to  _mark_  me."

Seeing Deucalion's eyes widen and turn a bright, intense red was worth every hit Scott had taken during the game. He could also tell that was when both their  _wolves_  kicked in. His pitching a fit at being claimed by another, but Scott used all his willpower and suppressed it. He couldn't do this often and it may be his only chance. Scott turned around and leaned back against the shower wall, hoping it was a somewhat seductive pose. He could see the struggle in Deucalion's eyes as man and wolf fought over what they wanted.

Scott sighed and reached out, drawing the older man towards him, water soaking them both. "You're my mate, right?" Scott asked and Deucalion's gaze snapped to his, answer clear in them. "So I trust you." He leaned forward and pulled at Deucalion's jacket until his neck and shoulder were showing, the faint scar of a bite mark visible against the skin. "It's not fair that you're only one that gets a bite mark to show he's claimed, I want everybody to know I'm yours too—"

He was cut off by a vicious kiss, Deucalion growling into it as he ravished Scott's mouth. Scott couldn't help it, he moaned loudly and felt his mate respond with a shudder. Deucalion's hands came up to Scott's ass and he ground their hips together, the teen going a step further and wrapping one leg around Deucalion's waist.

"You can do better than that." He whispered against the other's ear and Deucalion groaned, lifting Scott's other leg so he was holding the boy up against the wall.

"I've always wanted...to have you like this." The man admitted against Scott's throat, voice choked as he continued to thrust with his hips. He nipped at Scott's neck and the teen shuddered, the  _wolf_  thrashing against his mind. Deucalion trailed down Scott's chest, teeth grazing across a nipple and Scott's couldn't help tangling his hands in the other's hair.

"Yes!" Scott cried. " _Take me_." And Deucalion's knees buckled at that, a hand having to come up and steady himself as Scott gripped tighter with his legs. He watched as the other wolf calmed himself.

"If I could." The older man breathed and kissed Scott with burning desire. Scott keened and arched into this, loving every second of it.

"I think I've got a way around that." The teen murmured as his mate mouthed at his neck, sending jolts of pleasure down Scott's back. Now he could see why Deucalion loved being bitten there so much. He leaned closer to Deucalion's ear. "I throw you down on the bed and ride you as hard and fast as I can, I want to feel you inside me, feel everything as you come."

" _Scott!_ " Deucalion shook against him, legs nearly folding underneath. The younger wolf could feel the erection even through all the clothes. The man had his head buried in Scott's shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. "Wh-what you do to me, boy..."

Scott felt the  _wolf_  shove against his mind again and knew he didn't have to much longer. He slightly tightened his grip in Deucalion's hair. "Take me now." He pleaded and Deucalion finally looked up at him, eyes completely blue and torn with emotion. This was just the man, his wolf completely suppressed as well. "Bite me," Scott moaned, " _please_."

He felt human teeth gently latch onto the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. Scott jerked and let out a sound he didn't know he was capable of making. Deucalion's hands gripped even tighter at the noise and he made his own choked groan.

"Matching marks," Scott gasped, "not ownership, but a partnership. That's what I want with you. I want everyone to know you're  _mine_ —" Deucalion shuddered hard at this. "—and that I am also  _yours_." Teeth sunk deep into his skin and pain pleasure burst through Scott's entire body, everything blacking out.

Sound was the first thing to return, like rain falling hard during the spring. Next was touch and Scott was sitting on hard, wet tile, somebody licking urgently at his neck, which really hurt. Finally his sight bled back in and Scott realized he was sitting against the shower wall in the locker room, warm water pouring over him as Deucalion kneeled in front, lapping at his bite mark, eyes bright red and signaling his wolf had taken over. Scott happily realized that he had come when he'd been bitten, afterglow helping with the pain in his neck.

"Ok," he croaked and Deucalion startled, "now I see why you like to get bitten so much."

"Are you alright?" His mate immediately asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scott grinned and stretched his neck. "How's it look?" Although Deucalion looked guilty, as his submissive wolf probably felt, Scott didn't miss the heat and pride in his eyes as he looked over the bite.

"I—" He couldn't seem to finish and instead ran his fingers over it, Scott's smile widened.

"Yours." He said simply and watched as Deucalion absorbed that fact.

"Mine." The older wolf's voice was more hesitant, but also awestruck. Like it was something he never expected to have. He played with his soaked collar and pulled it away until Scott's matching bite mark on him showed. "Yours."

Scott was about to answer back when his  _wolf_  took revenge and completely seized control, leaping forward and biting down hard on the offered neck, restaking its claim upon the other wolf. Deucalion grunted at that but it turned into a groan, fingers curling around Scott's back. The  _wolf_  pushed harder until the man was on his back underneath him, spread out and panting hard. Scott struggled for control.

"Don't Scott," Deucalion said, "let him claim me." Scott wanted to keep fighting, but looking down and seeing the  _want_  in his mate's eyes made him release and the  _wolf_  surged back down, teeth going straight to Deucalion's neck and giving several hard nips. He growled and Deucalion whimpered, wet clothes clinging to his body and showing it off nicely. Scott's hand found the zipper to his jeans and roughly pulled it down, peeling back the layers and freeing the older wolf's erection, dark red with precome dripping out and mixing with the water.

The  _wolf_  growled and grabbed both of Deucalion's hands, slamming them above his head and keeping them pinned there with one of Scott's own, the other sliding back down and forcefully rubbing at his mate's cock, fingers moving down to his balls and giving a firm squeeze. The older wolf gave a strangled moan, body jerking. Scott watched as the  _wolf_  played with Deucalion, roughly teasing and claiming him, biting both sides of his neck over and over. Scott knew there would be fallout with letting Deucalion take over, but his  _wolf_  was being a bit dramatic.

It wasn't until Deucalion started begging (and the  _wolf_  ignored him and kept playing) that Scott fought for control and brought his mouth down to the older man's cock, sucking hard and finally giving his mate release as Deucalion came with a scream.

Scott gently released his hands, rubbing at the wrists. Deucalion lay gasping for breath, eyes closed tight and body twitching, still sensitive. Scott grinned as fully took in the picture, he really did look good in taut wet clothes.

"Worth it?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." Deucalion replied. Scott touched his new bite mark, feeling the rumble in his mate's chest when he did.

"Of course." Scott beamed. "If I could, I'd let you have your way with me more often." He saw the twitch in the older man at that, the desire in his eyes, but it faded after a moment.

"And as much as I would like that, I also like what we already have." Deucalion slowly sat up, hand going around Scott's back to keep him on his lap. "You think it is just my wolf that likes to submit?" Scott scratched the back of his head, blush spread across his cheeks. "With you, it is the most intimate thing I have ever done, and the pleasure it gives me is unlike anything I have ever known. So much in my life I have dominated, needed to be in control, while it is something I like, what I am used to...submitting has given me freedom and—safety? I don't know if I can explain it. But know that it is not a struggle between my wolf and I when we submit to you, it is complete agreement and desire. It is utter trust that we have in you." And he gently kissed Scott. Nothing but love in the gesture. Scott was moved beyond words, unsure how to respond, and wishing he had a way with words like Deucalion seemed to.

A reluctant nudge from the  _wolf_  stirred something inside him and Scott touched his neck.

"And you wonder why I wanted to be marked by you." He grinned but it froze as he realized something. "So many people tried to make me theirs. Peter bit me first, thought he had me automatically because of it, but I fought him off. Derek tried to force me to join him simply because he was an alpha and I could be a powerful beta, better than all three he had chosen to bite, but I proved to be an alpha of my own. And then even you...before." Scott swallowed hard, Deucalion's eyes were downcast. "But it's only after all this time, with you working so hard for redemption, with showing your vulnerabilities and trusting us—me, that I...I  _wanted_  to be yours." He paused and felt the heavy silence. "Ugh, I wish I were as good with words as you are."

Deucalion laughed, it held some bitterness but was mostly genuine. "You think I'm good at this?"

"Better than me." Scott shrugged. He noticed the water had started to run cold and shivered. The teen stood up and turned off the shower, he looked back down and saw Deucalion climbing to his feet. "I've got some extra clothes—" He started but the older wolf quickly cut him off.

"I'd rather die." He stated flatly at the thought of wearing Scott's gym clothes. Scott couldn't help it and burst out laughing, clutching at his sides. A second later Deucalion was there, a coy smile on his face. "I'll change at home."

"I'm meeting the team at a restaurant that I'm now horribly late to." Scott said. "But...maybe when we're done, I can crash at your place? My mom's working tonight and—well, I'd rather be with you than home alone." He jumped a little when Deucalion leaned forward and nuzzled at his neck, lips brushing across his bite mark, Scott shuddered.

"I would quite like that." The man breathed out. "This gift you have given me can never truly be repaid." Scott tilted his head, giving a smile.

"It's a gift, it doesn't have to be."

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the canon info gets a little weird at this point. Cora is 17 when she pops back up in Beacon Hill and was 11 when the fire happened (based on what Derek and Peter said) so it's been six years since the Hale Fire. We know Derek was 15 when he met Paige and their relationship blossomed. However, we are also told this is ten years age from the current point of the show as the Sheriff found Julia/Jennifer after this time meaning it would have to be at least another 4 years until Derek met Kate, to get to the six year point from fire to show start, and by then he'd be 19 and not in school/in collage (and not making Kate the borderline pedophile I always thought she was, still crazy tho). So Derek is 25 when the show starts.
> 
> This is the best I can do with all the confusing time issues the plot has. People probably have their own head canon but I'm trying to get as close to canon with the timeline as I can. I'm doing this (and using Cora's age) to determine Scott's, since they are about the same, and figure out how old he was when all this shit was going down. It'd make him and Stiles 7 when Deucalion got blinded and 11 when the fire happened.
> 
> Ok, I hope this clears that up.

* * *

Scott learned to listen to his dreams, and that sometimes they were something more.

* * *

Scott sat huddled in his room, lights off and back against the wall, trying his hardest not to cry.

Mom and Dad were arguing, again. They weren't screaming, but it was a close thing. His mom sounded like she was about to cry and Scott squeezed his eyes shut, sniffling. Babies cried, not second graders. He was seven! In a few years he'd be ten and one of the big kids on the playground, he couldn't cry now. Stiles didn't cry, even though his mom was sick all the time. Scott shouldn't cry either.

It didn't work. When he heard his father's harsh voice tears started slipping from his eyes on their own accord and it just made Scott cry harder in his frustration.

Why were they always angry with each other? Both his parents worked all the time, Scott rarely saw his mom, and never his father unless he managed to stay up late enough. What was there to be angry about? Had Scott done something wrong? He bit his lip and rubbed hard at his face, wishing the tears would stop. Was it because he hadn't done well on his past spelling test? Or because he had gotten in trouble for pushing Jackson when he'd seen the other boy cruelly picking on someone?

Finally Scott's mother did start weeping and Scott lost it, running to the window and hefting it open, barely able to see because he was crying so hard. He couldn't stand it, he didn't want to be here anymore. Stiles' home was always safe. His father was so cool and being the Deputy made him a type of hero, like a firefighter, he got a uniform and everything. And Stiles' mom was the nicest person he'd ever met. She was sick (he didn't know from what, she didn't have a fever or cough) but she still always made fresh cookies and would sing to him and Stiles. That's all Scott wanted. He didn't want the darkness filled with his parents screaming at each other because of him.

Scott slid down the roof as quietly as he could, trying to stifle his cries, and climbed down the side terrace with vines that snaked through it. He landed, tripped, and fell to the ground in a heap, holding his breath to make sure no one had heard him. His father's angry voice continued through the house and Scott got up and ran for the forest. He didn't make it very far before he had to pull out his inhaler and take a shot, panic rising in his chest. He just needed to get away from here, he needed to get to Stiles.

Wiping angrily at some tears that tried to escape, Scott looked down at his watch, also a simple compass and tried to remember which way his friends house way. Between the N and the W, was what he could recall and the boy set off, still sniffling from time to time. His inhaler gripped tightly in his hand, and he'd have use it every so often as something would shake in the bushes and scare him or the wind would make a funny sound like a howl and Scott would start to cry again.

The forest looked different than when he and Stiles would explore it during the day. Thankfully the half-moon gave a bit of light, not that it stopped Scott from tripping over roots and his own feet several times.

It was well over an hour before Scott sat down, exhausted and cold, and realized he was lost. And any tears he'd succeeded in holding back until then unleashed and he sobbed loudly. He wanted to go home, but he also didn't. He wanted to go to Stiles, but he just couldn't find his way. More than anything, he just wanted to fall asleep.

A growl rose in the air and Scott froze suddenly, instincts taking over. The boy swallowed and looked around. Stiles' dad said that wild cats roamed the forest sometimes, he and Stiles even found paw prints once. The growl came again and Scott hiccupped in fear as two red eyes shown through the darkness and a body stepped out of the shadows. It had the body of a man, but all Scott saw was a monster.

The monster stepped closer, red eyes glowing and boring into Scott's. The growl rose and fangs glinted in the moonlight, the boy trembling on the ground, unable to move at all.

"I—please..." His chest seized and Scott couldn't take a deep breath, reaching for his inhaler on instinct. The monster charged forward at that movement and all Scott could do was throw himself down and scream with what little air was left in his lungs.

He lay there, trembling and trying to breathe for several seconds before Scott realized nothing was happening. The boy chanced a look up and saw another body struggling with the monster, their back to Scott. The boy quickly scrambled away, only to fall a few feet later, still gasping for breath and chest burning. He managed to pull himself behind a tree and grabbed his inhaler, taking a shot and trying to steady his breathing, which was made even harder by his crying.

The sounds of fighting and growling ceased after a moment.

"Back down, Ennis!" One threatened, voice a rough baritone, like whiskey poured over jagged stones.

 _"Why?"_ The other growled, the monster, voice deep and powerful. "I found him wandering, my pack is wanting, he'll do."

"He's a human child!"

"Perfect. Get 'em young. Train them loyal to forget this human life. Pups are like that."

"That's  _not_  giving him a choice! You would simply take."

"All packs eventually need pups. You should know, we won't stay younger  _forever_." Both voices started growling and Scott covered his ears as the two started fighting again, but it was over quickly and one grunted in pain, a whine escaping.

" _Look elsewhere_." The other voice snarled and Scott peeked around his tree to see the monster turn and flee into the forest. Instead of taking the opportunity to run, Scott started to cry again and curled in on himself, sitting with his arms around his knees and head buried.

Footsteps came closer and Scott gripped himself tighter, swallowing around sobs and coughing.

" _Please_...please don't." He cried and the footsteps stopped abruptly.

"I—erm, I'm not—I don't want to hurt you." The voice was pitched low, raspy but warm. Scott raised his head slightly. No red eyes met him. The other voice was just a man, crouched down at Scott's level, face drawn in concern, tone hesitant.

"Y-you're not a monster?" Scott hiccupped, wishing he could stop crying.

Something passed over the man's face, like a shadow, before he shook his head. "No, just a man right now." Scott looked at his eyes, he couldn't tell the color but they were light and clear, hair blond and swept to the side, clothes worn and comfortable-looking. He did indeed look like a normal man. That didn't make him safe.

"A-are you going to kidnap me?" The man frowned sharply. "My dad says that older men like to kidnap boys and do horrible things to them." Scott explained. His mother had been so upset when she learned he had told Scott this, although the boy didn't know why.

"I—what? No. No! I'd never do—that's..."

"My mom says I should never talk to strangers either." Scott frowned, but it was ruined when he had to sniffle and wipe at his nose. The man sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"My name is," and he said a word that Scott couldn't even pretend to understand or repeat.

"It's what?" He asked.

"It's," and the man said it again, but Scott still didn't understand. He latched on to the only part of the word he recognized.

"Can I call you Leon?" He asked and started picking at his sleeve, getting tired of being curled up so tightly.

"Erm," the man looked like no one had ever called him that before and it wasn't something he had been expecting, "sure, I suppose."

"I'm Scott." Scott said before remembering what his mother taught him. "Th-thank you for scaring the monster away."

"I—yes, of course." The man stood up and offered his hand to Scott. "What are you doing out in the forest this late? Why aren't you at home?"

Scott felt his lower lip start to tremble and angrily swiped at his face. "My mom and dad were...arguing again. I just wanted to go to Stiles' house. I'm sorry."

"What's a stiles?" Leon asked and Scott couldn't help it and giggled slightly. He'd told Stiles that was a weird name, although at least Scott could pronounce it, unlike his friend's real name.

"He's my friend." Scott said. "His mom and dad are the best."

"I see."

"But I got lost." Scott's face fell. "I don't know where I am."

"Pretty far into the forest." Leon confirmed, folding his arms, Scott could see the muscles underneath his sweater polo. "Can you get back to your house?" Scott shook his head dejectedly. "I-I don't know this town well." The man admitted. "The only house I know of is Talia's." The name rang a bell in Scott's head.

"Mrs. Hale's house?" He asked hopefully.

"You...know her?" Leon sounded surprised.

"Her daughter is in me and Stiles' year. She's in the other second grade class, though, but I see Mrs. Hale at all the school and parent events. She has other kids in high school too, I think."

"I can take you to her house," Leon suggested, "she probably knows where your friend's house is."

"I—" Scott suddenly paused and stepped back closer to his tree. "H-how can I trust you?"

"I'm not going to kidnap you." Leon sounded exasperated and Scott flinched. "I-I mean, you're father's right. You shouldn't trust strange men b-but I, I'm not like that, I mean, w-what I mean—"

Scott wasn't sure where he got the courage, somewhere deep inside, but he interrupted the adult. "Look at me." He commanded and something flickered in the man's eyes, a hint of red, enough to make Scott scared, but somehow he hung on and didn't back down (he simply ignored his shaking legs). The moment passed and the next thing Scott knew, Leon was kneeled in front of him, knees sinking into the soft soil of the ground, eyes intently focused on the boy. Scott gulped. "Promise you're not lying to me, promise you won't h-hurt me."

"I promise."

"Promise you won't de...deci-civ, uh—"

"Deceive?"

"Yeah, that!"

"I promise, Scott." Scott bit his lips as he met the older man's eyes. It's not like he had any other choice. And, well, he did believe Leon.

"O-ok." He held out his hand and Leon blinked at it. "I-I'm supposed to hold hands with an adult when I'm somewhere I don't know."

"Ah." Leon enclosed a large hand around Scott's much smaller one, but paused when he felt the trembling. "You're cold." He remarked and studied Scott. "And exhausted...is it alright if I pick you up? I believe we'll make better time that way."

"Oh." Scott couldn't remember the last time someone carried him. His dad never did and his mom was usually too tired after work. "Um, ok— _eek!_ " He hadn't been expecting it to happen so quickly and the boy slapped a hand over his mouth at the noise that escaped when Leon grabbed him around the middle and lifted, other hand supporting underneath.

"Quite done?" The man asked lightly as he stood with Scott as the boy blushed furiously.

"N-no one ever picks me up." Scott defended as he carefully wrapped his arms around Leon. The man tensed at this, especially when Scott laid his head on Leon's broad shoulder, but settled after a moment and started walking. The arm around Scott's side switched to cover his back as Scott wrapped himself more securely around the other, drawn in by the body heat. "You're really warm." He commented.

"Yes, it's uh—a condition of mine."

"Like your voice?"

"My voice?"

"It sounds different."

"Oh, that's just my accent."

"What's that?"

"It just means I was born in a different country. We say words differently than you do."

"Where were you born?"

"England. A long way from here."

"That's cool." Scott liked the small talk. He decided he liked the man's voice too, it sounded different from anything he'd heard before. And Scott would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention a little bit too. His mom tried her hardest, he knew, but it just seemed like his parents didn't have time for him.

Scott yawned as he felt his eyelids start to droop and snuggled closer, burying his head in Leon's neck. The man stiffened yet again, but almost instantly relaxed, arms tightening around Scott just slightly before the boy faded into sleep.

"We're here." Scott jerked awake, sure he'd just closed his eyes for a second. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see a giant mansion.

"Wha..." He never knew the Hales lived in a house like this. It was enormous!

" _What do you want?_ " A voice jumped from the darkness. Scott flinched and curled closer to Leon. A thin young man stepped away from door, face clever with eyes that danced, but something in Scott said not to trust him.

"Get your sister, Peter. I'm not here for you." Leon said dismissively.

"What's with the pup?" The young man eyed Scott. "Taking in strays now? He's cute, at least. A bit too young for me, though."

"Get. Your. Sister." Leon growled, baring his teeth, which Scott found odd. The young man, Peter, frowned and gave a huff before opening the front door and stalking inside, yelling for someone.

"I didn't like him." Scott whispered.

"Then you are smart." Leon replied. He shuffled his arms and slowly lowered Scott down, who squirmed at losing contact with his heat source. Another person came from the doorway, this time a woman.

"I trust there's a good reason you're here?" She asked Leon, crossing her arms and not looking pleased. Leon quickly bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to intrude upon your den," he apologized, "but an issue came up—"

"M-Mrs. Hale?" Scott asked meekly. He had half hidden behind Leon's legs and was gripping lightly on his jeans. The woman looked down at him, eyes calculating. "U-um, my name is Scott McCall...C-Cora and I go to the same school."

"Why did you bring him here?" Mrs. Hale asked Leon sharply and Scott could tell how nervous the man was.

"It's not his fault!" Scott cried out, taking a half step forward, then thinking better of it and hid behind Leon again. "I got lost in the forest and then a monster attacked me and Leon saved me! I just want get to Stiles' house, his dad is the Deputy and—"

"Enough, Scott." Leon cut him off, though he softened his words by gently putting his hand on Scott's head. Scott's dad used to do that, a long time ago, he'd forgotten how much he liked it and held his tongue, wrapping himself more around Leon's leg. "Sorry." He mumbled. Mrs. Hale chuckled.

"The pup likes you."

Leon looked stricken. "I—"

"You may come inside." Mrs. Hale finally met Scott's eye. "I recognize you now. You run around with Claudia's little boy."

"Stiles' mom?" Scott asked. "Yeah, but she's sick right now."

"Yes, she is." And Scott didn't like the way Mrs. Hale said it so gravely. She opened her door further and stepped back inside. "You're probably cold, step inside and I'll see if I can find the Deputy's address."

Scott took Leon's hand before stepping forward and followed the other inside, really happy it was warm.

"It was Ennis," Leon was explaining to Mrs. Hale as Scott admired the large and elegant staircase leading to the second level, "he found Scott wandering and tried to give him the bite. I stopped him."

"Why?"

"Wh-what? Because he's a boy, a  _child_ , Talia."

"All packs need pups eventually, I thought you would understand this. You either find another alpha and make some or you give the bite. All of the strongest packs have pups, they are what will continue your line once you die."

"But, to violently tear a child away from their family—"

"A family that the child runs away from crying?" Before Leon could reply Talia bent her head down and tapped on Scott's shoulder, dragging his attention away from the sights of the mansion. "Scott, why don't you go sit down in the living room while I look up the Deputy's address?"

"Sure." Scott pulled on Leon's hand and lead the way down the hall to where he hoped the living room was. There was a couch and that was all that mattered. "You sit down first." He patted the cushion. As soon as Leon had sat, Scott jumped up and squeezed next to him, even though the rest of the couch was available. Leon didn't looked surprised at this, in fact, he smiled and Scott found he really liked that smile. "Are you staying in Beacon Hills long?" He asked.

"Perhaps," Leon answered, "it depends on how well negotiations go."

"What are you trying to neg—nego...she, uh—"

"Negotiate."

"Yeah, that!"

"I'm trying to broker peace between hunt—between two people who have been enemies for a long time."

"Is that your job?"

"I'm making it mine, since no one else will try."

"You think it'll work?"

"I have to, otherwise we will always keep fighting. An eye for an eye—"

"—leaves the whole world blind." Scott finished. "My mom says the same thing. Um, when you're done with that...you think I could see you again?"

"What?" Leon blinked and Scott blushed.

"B-Before you leave again, after you stop those people from fighting. You saved me and I like you. I'm really glad we met, my mom thinks I should have more than one friend, w-we could be friends and you could come over and visit." Scott was babbling and he knew it but he couldn't stop or meet Leon's eyes as he said all this.

"I...would love to see you again." The man said, a hesitant smile coming to his face. Scott, on the other hand, didn't hold back his megawatt grin he flashed, happiness bubbling up inside.

"What if you could always see him, Scott?" A voice asked and the boy turned to see Mrs. Hale standing in the hallway. Scott felt Leon's hand curl around him protectively.

"You mean, like, if he stayed?" Scott asked.

"I mean, if you went with him." Mrs. Hale responded, walking into the room and crouching next to Scott.

" _Talia_." Leon said warningly, though there was caution in his voice.

"It's a choice." The woman said, brushing some hair from Scott's face. He felt the man beside him start to growl, but Mrs. Hale only laughed. "And you're so protective of him already, it's your instincts, the  _wolf_  wants a pup I see." Leon's face was stricken again and Scott really didn't like how that made him feel. He turned to Mrs. Hale.

"We're friends." He said simply. The woman looked at him then, eyes searching, something inside Scott said not to look away. He decided to mimic Leon and growled at her, both adults startled and Mrs. Hale's eyes widened before she burst out laughing, the noise sounding genuine.

"Oh Scott, you'd make a wonderful wolf." She patted Scott's head. "But I see you bow to no person, keep that part of you, never loose it."

"O-ok." Scott frowned, usually he got in trouble when he acted out, not praised. Mrs. Hale stood.

"I have the Deputy's address, I know where he lives."

"Excellent." Leon stood and Scott scrambled to follow.

"Unfortunately, I think someone else should take him there." Mrs. Hale said and Scott felt Leon jerk. "He's seen too much, it will be best if he forgets."

"What? No, Taila, he doesn't know what he saw. He doesn't understand any of this, it's fine. He barely saw Ennis, he didn't see anyone transform."

"I can't take that chance," and Mrs. Hale really did look unhappy, "I have to protect my pack, my family." Leon looked crushed and Scott felt himself start to panic.

"What's wrong?" He asked and gently pulled on the man's hand. "Why can't you come with me? Please don't look sad...that's how my mom always looks." Scott told himself not to cry. Leon looked down at him and Scott suddenly realized his eyes were a bright blue.

"It's...it's fine, Scott." But Scott had heard that line from his parents so many times and in that same tone that meant nothing was fine. He glared.

" _You're lying_."

"Scott," and the boy suddenly realized that Mrs. Hale had kneeled next to him again, her hand reached and brushed the back of his neck, but he didn't want her comfort.

"You'll still come visit me, right?" He asked Leon, and the man's eyes held so many different emotions, he opened his mouth and—

 

 

 

 

 

—Scott blinked and stared hard at the dirt. He'd been wandering the forest forever. He was cold and tired and he just wanted to see Stiles and hide away with him and his family. He wanted to forget the screams of his parents.

The boy sniffed and swiped at his eyes, realizing that he'd been crying again and looked up to see a house in front of him through the trees. It was Stiles' house! Scott would know that backyard anywhere. Honestly, Scott couldn't believe he managed to find it, after wandering aimlessly. Giving a whoop of victory the child ran up to where he knew his best friend's window was. He knew Stiles was probably asleep (although he could be reading comics late into the night again) and Scott looked around for a tiny pebble to throw at the window.

A howl sounded far off in the distance and Scott paused.

He didn't think there were any wolves in Beacon Hills, or that's what Stiles always said. Scott was no expert, but he thought that cry had sounded sad...and maybe a little lonely.

Without thinking, Scott cupped his hands to his mouth and howled back.

* * *

Scott jerked awake and wrenched the blankets from himself, sitting up and breathing hard. He was used to weird dreams since becoming a wolf, but that one had been so vivid. The teen ran a shaking hand over his face.

He remembered running away to Stiles house once when he was little, but all he'd done was wander for hours until he'd found their house, his compass leading the way. When he'd woken up Stiles (and his parents, apparently he'd been howling at the window to get their attention) and explained what had happened, Stiles' dad had called his parents and had a very stern talking to Scott's father. A week later Scott had been having dinner and his parents announced they were getting a divorce.

What he did _not_ remember was ever running into wolves and seeing Derek's mom and Deucalion.

Although...

Scott brushed a hand across the back of his neck. Wolves can access other's memories, and even erase some. Like what had happened to Derek and Peter and why they couldn't remember where the Nemeton was.

A half-moon shown through the window and onto Scott's bed as the teen rubbed at his neck, contemplating. Was it just a dream? Or a memory? Except that Deucalion would have said something if they'd met before, would have tried to use that to his advantage when attempting to get Scott to his side. A spark clicked in his mind and Scott remembered Gerard's story and, if his dream was to be believed, what Deucalion said.

"Trying to broker peace..." Scott muttered. Except that there could be no peace with Gerard. And Deucalion's eyes had been burned out for his trouble and half his pack slain. Perhaps Scott wasn't the only one to forget.

He stared down at his hand, moonlight and shadows playing against it.

_"You'll still come visit me, right?"_

In some way, Deucalion had kept his promise, even though both of them had forgotten it. And he had listened to Talia, bowing to no alpha and becoming his own. Promises kept even when forgotten.

Scott threw open his window and basked in the moonlight for a moment, taking in the dream and it's meaning. Or was it reality?

He cupped his hands to his mouth, the alpha inside rearing its head, and howled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so, from what research I've done, pups are very important to a pack (and hold a special place in the hierarchy) which is why Talia's pack always made sense to me. Both pack and family. I get that when starting out a pack it wouldn't be a high priority, but well established packs, it seems like that would be their next goal. Hence why Deucalion was drawn to Scott as a child (in no way was he sexually attracted to him at that age, I hope I made that clear), as Ennis said, they wouldn't stay young forever, and a peaceful wolf like Deucalion at that time, probably wanted to have pups.
> 
> Although, alphas only mate with other alphas, which is why Kali and Ennis made sense to me, and why I think Deucalion had a crush on Talia (come on, we all saw him make eyes at her in the series). And I flipping love Talia, that bitch is fierce, but I also feel like she is a hardcore leader who sees things from all sides, which is why she wasn't upset that Enis tried to bite Scott (or when he bites Paige, I feel like) and made the choice to erase Scott's memory to protect her family.
> 
> Anyways, any comments, concerns or corrections let me know. I had fun writing this chapter, although it took ages. Reviews are loved.
> 
> -Sakura


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the delay but I wrote all three parts out for this arc first, so over the next two days I'll upload the other chapters. Yup, that means three chapters in 1 week! After that, thought, there's only about three plot bunnies I have left (plus an epilogue but depending on how long it is I may make it a separate story...we'll see). So yeah, please enjoy.
> 
> Also, big thanks to 'MarineForth' and 'EnderWiggin24' for reviewing my last chapter. I always like "what if" or "met before" bits in movies and shows and it inspired last chapter, don't know if it'll actually impact the story since Scott can't decide if its a dream or not (or maybe it'll pop up again??? Who knows, I'm evil like that. XP) Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know! I love hearing from you guys!

* * *

Another thing Scott learned, that while Deucalion spoke quite eloquently of tactics and plans, convincing others that his way of thinking was only logical way, and—regardless of what he said—generally better at voicing his romantic thoughts than Scott, there were still some issues that needed to be worked out.

Like all the goddamn werewolf habits no one  _ever_  told Scott about.

* * *

The first time it happened Scott was running.

He liked to go on late night jogs more and more, something to do with wolves being nocturnal. Since becoming an alpha the urge got only more powerful and by 11 PM he was twitching with pent up energy. Hence what inspired the moonlit runs. The more moonlight the better, actually. So it had become something of a habit and hey, extra training for lacrosse.

It was one of these nights that he accidentally ran into Deucalion. He explained his recent restlessness and the older wolf confirmed it as perfectly natural behavior, adding that if Scott needed a running mate, he was more than happy to volunteer. So every few nights they ran through the forest together.

It was during one of their runs when Deucalion started to become rather playful. And not in his equivalent terms of playfulness, but just generally playful: bumping up against Scott's shoulder occasionally, giving a quick kiss when they stopped for breaks, nuzzling against Scott after a hard run, and even full out challenging Scott to catch him before dashing off. Scott always did, pinning the other man to the ground or a tree.

"Everything ok?" He'd ask, breathless. Sometimes Deucalion would answer verbally, other times he would stretch his neck out and whine and then Scott got far too distracted to care about the odd behavior.

* * *

The next thing Scott noticed was during their walks.

Winter had come so walking close to another person was hardly something to look twice at, and they did it often enough by Deucalion meeting up with Scott after practice to walk home (it was a long walk without his bike, but that was part of the charm). However, more and more increasingly Deucalion would walk pressed up right against Scott. Not enough to push him one direction or another, but simply so that their shoulders were pushed together constantly.

It was also during these walks that Scott started to notice that Deucalion would continuously be touching him in some way. Even if they had stopped, a hand would be resting on his lower back or the nape of his neck, playing gently with the boy's dark hair. Scott didn't mind, but it seemed like a slightly dominate move for the older man to make and the boy was more surprised the  _wolf_  didn't pitch a fit. On the contrary, it seemed nearly oblivious to these actions, not rising within Scott once.

The other wolf had also started to make a low whining sound whenever Scott approached him, it was soft enough that no one else could hear and would end quickly, but Scott was unsure why. It was enough to make the teen a little bit worried.

* * *

There was also how sparring became next to impossible.

Since Deucalion and the twins were the only ones Scott could really spar against (and Deucalion having the most experience), he spent a fair amount of time training with the older wolf on the weekends. At least this way he wouldn't be just blindly swiping at his opponent based purely on instinct. For Scott, if he knew how to fight, he could perhaps overpower his enemies without having to kill them. It was a thought, at least. And training with Deucalion seemed the best way to go about that.

Until recently, that is.

Their fights always started off well, with Scott simply trying to keep up with the other's movements and anticipating his attacks, but Scott had been starting to win more and more of these matches. And not because his skill was improving. They would be well into a fight when Deucalion would let his guard down suddenly or leave a suspiciously large opening in his attack for Scott to take advantage of.

Scott would get close enough to grapple and it would then become a wrestling match that Deucalion would  _always_  lose. Scott would roughly manhandle or drop him to the ground in a violent tackle and pin the man a second later. Once pinned to the ground Deucalion would immediately arch towards Scott and kiss him if their mouths were close enough. And the rest of the day ended up being lost.

What was odd for Scott is that generally Deucalion disliked being roughed up when they had sex. Being teased, yes. Going fast and hard, yes  _please_. But not being thrown around and slammed against things. During these recent fights, though, he seemed to almost crave it.

Again, it wasn't that Scott didn't like all the recent sex, he just had no idea what the other wolf was doing. Or  _why_.

* * *

The final straw came when Scott got sick.

To be fair, how was he supposed to help himself? Scott opened the refrigerator after a long and tiring practice, practically starving, to see nothing but the bare minimum (of condiments and bread) and some mystery food in a plastic container. His mother was literally out grocery shopping at the time and if he had just waited another hour it would have been fine. But so hungry he had been, and nothing fuzzy had been growing on the food, that he ate what was in the container.

And that went over well for about an hour. Next thing Scott knew he was doubled over the toilet and puking out his insides. Food poisoning, he learned that night, was a bitch. Worst part was it lasted  _all_  night. (Seriously how did he have anything left in his stomach after the first few rounds?)

The next day was spent entirely in bed trying to drink fluids and keep them down, wolf powers doing absolutely nothing to help. Stiles had called exactly after first period to ask where he was and Scott was sure by lunch the entire pack knew he was down and out for the count. Allison and Lydia came by after school, with Stiles at practice, to drop off his homework and Scott thanked them before passing out for the next few hours, too weak to do much else.

He woke awhile later in the night to the sound of his window being opened. Scott always left it unlocked because it was on the top floor and he basically used it as a second door whenever he left during the night for his runs or other wolf shenanigans. The  _wolf_  flared inside and he started to growl, struggling to get out of bed.

"Stay down, Scott." Deucalion told him sternly as he dropped down onto the teen's bed, hovering over Scott, face drawn tight in worry. "Aidan told me you were sick."

"J-Just food poisoning." Scott gaped. "What are you doing here?" Deucalion  _never_  came when his mother was home, and always through the front door...after knocking.

"Why do you think? To check on you." The man shucked off his jacket and started to remove his shoes.

"Whoa." Scott sat up. "Hey, wait up. Not that I'm not grateful, but I've been throwing up all day and am hella gross right now, like, I didn't even take a shower today. I've got sweat stains on my shirt—it's bad, Deucalion."

"And I don't care." The man replied heatedly. Only in his shirt and jeans he curled up next to Scott. The boy fidgeted next to him before huffing a sigh. Deucalion was never this insistent about sleeping together, usually waiting to see if it was something Scott was comfortable with.

"I can't smell good." Scott complained, crossing his arms while lying on his side. The older wolf ran a hand through Scott's sweat slicked hair.

"You smell sick, yes,  _and_ weak. I must stay with you until you are feeling better." Deucalion answered, hand continuing to card through the boy's hair. Instead of disliking it, like Scott did, the  _wolf_  actually welcomed the touch and moved Scott's body closer to Deucalion's, so they were pressed back to chest. Scott wanted to argue more, but his body decided it wasn't worth it and he fell back to sleep, lulled by deep breaths and gentle hands.

* * *

"Dude, there's something wrong with Deucalion." Scott said the next day in class as he sat next to Stiles.

Stiles shot up from his standard bored position and moved his desk a bit more towards Scott, leaning over slightly. "Is he trying to kill you?" He asked seriously.

"What?  _No!_  God, Stiles, for the last time, he's not our enemy anymore."

"But you just said—"

"I just meant  _weird_  weird, not 'about to go psycho and kill me weird', geez."

"You can never be too careful, Scott." Stiles pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah you can, it's called being paranoid."

" _Fine_ , then what type of 'weird' is he being?" Stiles used air quotes.

"Um—"

"Symptoms, Scott. What kinds of things have you been noticing?" And thus they spent the rest of English class passing a note back and forth as Scott went through all the odd things he had observed in Deucalion.

"So?" Scott asked as they poured into the hallway after class. "I know you've done research into werewolves, more than anyone—except Deaton."

"Yeah," Stiles said absentmindedly, scratching the back of his head, "ok, I think I got it."

" _Seriously?_ " Scott had been expecting a late night a studying through werewolf lore as they followed whatever leads Stiles might have come up with. He didn't expect it to be something his friend knew right off the top of his head.

"I don't know if you're going to like it though—well, maybe?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, more worried than ever. "Is it bad?"

"Depends." Stiles shrugged and Scott felt the growl start deep in his chest. Stiles must have sensed it and his survival instincts finally kicked in. "Ok, maybe let's just have some privacy." And he dragged Scott into the empty music room.

"Tell me what's wrong with him." Scott glared.

"That's just it!" Stiles said. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Wh-what? But he's never like this normally."

"He's courting you, Scott."

"Um..." Scott paused as he looked over Stiles, making sure his friend wasn't playing him. "Yeah, Stiles. I know we're dating. Why—"

"No, no." Stiles shook his head. "Courting has a different meaning for wolves."

"Oh god—" Scott's heart stopped. "Is this like... _some type of marriage ritual or something?_ " His heart started hammering and the young alpha was fairly sure his asthma had returned.

"What? Marriage? No Scott, don't be stupid." Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott heaved a huge breath of relief. "It's because it's winter. February, to be exact."

"What does that have to do with anything, Stiles!" Scott felt his patience wear thin.

"Because that's when mating season is." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Wolves only court when they are about to enter their heat."

"Wha..." Scott's face started to burn.

"The touching, the playfulness, the sexual sparring," Stiles was ticking off his fingers, "the grooming while sick, the pressing against one another, the low whining. These are all signs of courting."

"Wha—I don't—" Scott's brain was stuck. "—but, but  _I've_  never gone into heat before!"

Stiles almost burst out laughing and had to shove his sweater sleeve into his mouth to quiet the noise. "Yeah, I asked Ethan all about this." He said. "Um, dude, you're a teenage. You're  _always_  in heat, if you think about it. Anyways, it's only the submissive wolf that goes into heat which, wow—by the way—I now know waaay too much about your sex life."

"You're the one that went researching about werewolf sex habits!"

"Kinda wish I hadn't. I know too much about everybody's sex life now. Haven't you noticed Isaac being weird?"

"Not really—well," Scott thought on it, "he's been kind of possessive around Allison lately, but she's quick to shut it down. But if  _he's_  showing signs of a heat then..."

"Guess we know who's in charge of that relationship." Stiles waggled his eyebrows. "Allison always like being on top?"

"We would switch it up." Scott answered honestly. "I think the fact I wasn't an alpha helped too. Even if I wanted to let Deucalion take over for a bit—and I do sometimes—the  _wolf_  wouldn't let me, not for long anyways."

"TMI, dude."

" _Then stop asking questions!_ "

"Well, at least you now know." Stiles shrugged. Scott sat heavily on the floor, mentally exhausted all of a sudden.

"Do  _all_  wolves go into heat?"

Stiles shook his head. "Like I said, only the submissive wolf and only if they are paired or mated with another."

"Makes sense, I guess." Scott sighed. "What should I do?"

"Well Scott," Stiles said as he sat next to him, "when a guy and another guy really like each other—"

"Stiles!"

"I dunno, man! He's your boyfriend! Go talk to him. I'm more surprised he didn't explain this to you already."

"He's...not so good with words when it comes to these types of things." Scott admitted, twisting his hoodie sleeve in his hands.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahaha...yes, so I'm calling this an "arc" but it's more a 'Sakura-wanted-to-do-something-cool-and-mythological-about-wolves-in-heat-and-translate-that-to-werewolves-but-just-ended-up-writing-shit-tons-of-sex'......so, yeah. Third part....aaalllll sex. Hardcore sex. 
> 
> Next chapter is just drama-rama between two wolves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy bejeezus over 2000 hits! *flails* I don't know what to say, except thank you. I'm glad so many people like this story and this pairing. Anyways, next chapter up. Tomorrow will be the conclusion and when all the sexy times go down, you've been warned.
> 
> Also, thanks to 'astrospace' for reviewing the last chapter, although I guess I don't focus enough on Stiles for you? I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad you like the rest as well and thanks for taking the time to review! And as always, thanks so much to all my readers. Questions, thoughts, concerns, please let me know.

* * *

Actually learning about wolves when they go into heat had to be one of the most bizarre experiences of Scott's life. Not that Deucalion made it any easier.

* * *

"Scott?" Deucalion asked as he opened the door to his place, eyebrow quirking over his dark glasses he almost always wore during the day. "You...?"

"I skipped practice." Scott explained, deep frown on his face.

"If—if this is about last night," Deucalion at least had the decency to look ashamed, neck and cheeks going red, "I apologize for intruding, uninvited." His posture changed, voice taking an odd quality. "D-did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Scott wished he could see the other's eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked shortly.

"Of course." The older wolf stepped back hastily and Scott shut the door behind himself, slinging off his backpack and dropping it on the floor. They stood in silence for a moment, Scott contemplating everything Stiles had told him. "Did I push too far?" Deucalion asked quietly.

"What?" Scott jerked his head up. "I—" He didn't want to lie. "—you've just never done anything like that before. Did it make me feel uncomfortable? Yeah, I guess. You didn't even really try to explain yourself. It wasn't just last night either, you've been acting different for the past month or so." Scott crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating but his attitude faltered when he saw how defeated Deucalion looked.

"I'm sorry." But with his eyes hidden, Scott could only guess at the emotions the other was feeling. "Please, forgive me."

"What?" Scott asked. "No explanation?" He grew frustrated at the other's silence. "If there's a reason for these actions, you can tell me."

"Excuses are simply that, Scott." Deucalion said. "My actions were inexcusable, I'm sorry for forcing myself upon you last—"

" _Oh god_." Scott wanted to pull his hair out. "Stop making it sound like you raped me or something." He saw the other flinch and tried to pull back on the hostility. "But thanks for the apology, it was just a little uncomfortable last night, mainly because I hadn't showered or brushed my teeth or really anything, I didn't want to subject you to any of that...still don't know how you put up with it." Scott shook his head, trying one last time. "If something's wrong with you, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

"It was just a terrible lapse in judgment, Scott. Don't read too deeply into it. Such actions will not happen again."

Oh that was fucking it. Scott was done with it all. He snarled and threw himself at the older wolf, easily knocking over and pinning him to the ground. Amazingly, Deucalion's glasses stayed on, and he turned his head to show Scott the side of his neck, not resisting in the least.

"Really? That's it?" Scott growled. "You're not going to tell me anything?"

"There's nothing to say." Deucalion explained, but Scott caught a scent in the air. Desire, want, sex. The violence and closeness only charged them more. Scott grew more confused and frustrated and he felt the emotions start to peak.

"I—I don't get you, why won't you talk to me?" His voice did  _not_  crack. Scott felt the déjà vu from the last time they had a similar argument, and he moved to leave again, needing time to think. A hand gripped his thigh and stopped him.

"You...you want me to say something." Deucalion said, voice desperate. "Just tell me."

"I  _want_  you to tell me why you're acting this way!" Scott yelled. "You can explain your behavior to me, it's not an excuse."

"I..." But the wolf couldn't seem to finish and Scott gave up. God, so much for beating around the bush. This was why he liked the blunt approach better.

"You're going into heat." He said flatly and knocked off the other wolf's glasses. "Stiles told me." Of course maybe removing Deucalion's glasses was a bad idea because Scott got to see just how dilated the other's eyes were, hardly any blue left from the irises. The raw want and need in them felt like a punch to Scott's stomach.

Deucalion's head fell back onto the floor as he squeezed his eyes closed, face entirely red now. "I see."

"Well I didn't!" Scott exploded. "You remember how I know nothing about werewolf habits, yes? This is one of those times! It's not an excuse, Deucalion, if you're explaining to me something I know nothing about!" And he had no idea why he was so close to tears. "You had no idea how worried I was about you, and then you wouldn't say anything to me about it! Do you have any idea how that feels? Do you not trust me, is that it—"

"No!" Deucalion surged up and met Scott's lips in a brutal kiss. Scott answered back immediately and tangled his fingers in the other's hair for more control before pulling back and breathing hard. He felt fingers come up to his eyes and wipe away the unshed tears. " _This_  was how I hurt you," Deucalion said brokenly, "not because of last night."

"Yes." Scott said and felt the older wolf still underneath him at his admission.

"I—I didn't mean, it wasn't my intention—I swear."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Scott asked, not meeting the other's eyes, but hands still lying around his neck .

"Two reasons, I suppose." Deucalion answered and Scott was so happy to  _finally_ get some type of straight answer he almost cried again. "I often forget, Scott, how little you know of our ways and traditions. This is something your alpha should have taught you, although, we know how that turned out. The second is that," he paused, took a breath, "this is the first time I have...gone into heat myself. I've never before—been, uh, well—"

"Submissive?" Scott finally asked. Not really surprised at all by this news. Until he had literally seen Deucalion on his knees asking for Scott to claim him, the boy would have never believed the older man was submissive, certainly not when they had been enemies.

"Yes. It has been an adjustment for me." His eyes sought out Scott's. "A welcome one, but only for you. I honestly didn't even realize what was happening myself until our, erm, sparring matches started to derail."

"Yeah, that wasn't really subtle." Scott agreed.

"In the end, when I realized what it was, I just...I don't even know." The man finally admitted. "There was no plan. I've had more and more trouble keeping my thoughts organized of late. I loose parts of days in a haze. Its only ever clear when I'm around you. I didn't realize how debilitating a heat was." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "And I've hurt you in the process."

"I wish you had told me." Scott said. "But it's too late for regrets. Now that I understand what's going on, I can help. How long does a heat usually last in a wolf? Isaac's also shown signs of one too, I'll need to fill Allison in on what to expect."

"I shall tell you what I can." Deucalion nodded and shifted slightly underneath Scott. "But perhaps we can move to a different spot? Unless you're ravishing me senseless, the floor is not a comfortable place to be for long periods."

"Oh! Sorry." And Scott sprang up, quick to offer his hand.

"Thank you." Deucalion said as he took the hand and stood, grabbing his glasses from where they lay and putting them back on.

"Are you going to be alright?" Was the first thing Scott asked when they sat down. "Will this hurt you at all?"

"Scott," Deucalion sighed, "if this hurt all the wolves it affected things would go very differently. The only way that I know of, where this could be potentially life threatening, is if the wolf in heat is ignored by its mate. One could see how it becomes painful then."

"But I would  _never_  do that." Scott said fiercely.

"I know." The older man replied softly, hand brushing against Scott's face. The  _wolf_  nipped at it playfully and Scott watched the shudder go through Deucalion's body.

"How long will it last?"

Deucalion took a moment to collect himself. "A few days, three at the most."

"What will happen to you?"

"It's simple really." The older wolf shrugged. "I will just go into an extreme state of constant sexual arousal. Most conscious thought will be stripped from me, it will be pure instinct. Do not be surprised if my  _wolf_  takes over completely from time to time."

"Should I stay with you the whole time?" Scott had no idea how he'd pull off skipping school for three day...yet make his mother think he was still there  _and_  staying at Stiles house afterwards? He would just have to work something—

"No, you still need to go to school. Your absence would be noticed." Deucalion said. "And more than that, you will need rest away from me. This is a bit of a trial for both wolves. I fear you and your  _wolf's_  instincts will line up perfectly in regards to doing whatever you can for me and that will be taxing."

"It will be the same for you." Scott argued.

"I will have copious amounts of hormones and adrenaline flooding my system during most of this, you will not."

"Bullshit, this is going to be way harder on you than me."

Deucalion chuckled dryly. "Undoubtedly."

"So, what, it's just lot's of sex for three days?" Scott could think of a lot worse ways to be down and out for that period of time. Food poisoning, for example. Way worse.

"I will be rather demanding and I won't tire until I've reached the point of collapsing. It might be hard to watch."

"It's not like I'd think less of you." Scott said and saw Deucalion's lips press into a thin line. "You know I never would for something like this?"

"I know you wouldn't, that is not in your nature. It's just, until recently, this wasn't in my nature either. In my moments of clarity, it is still something I am coming to terms with."

"I understand." Scott said and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching. "I understand because you explained it to me. I can fight through this with you now, we can go through it together. That has to be easier than before?"

"It is." Deucalion said and kissed an apology on the side of Scott's lips and down to his neck, resting his head there. "Will I never stop hurting you with miscommunications?"

Scott brought up his hand to run through the other's hair. "Probably not," he said, "and I'll end up doing it to you too. That's something families are famous for, but the point is to keep trying, and keep talking, until an understanding is reached. We can do this."

"Yes," Deucalion pressed harder against Scott's shoulder, "and thank you."

"How will I know when it's started?"

"Just come and check on me after school every day. You will know when it has started, trust me."

"I do." Scott smiled, other hand sliding under Deucalion's clothing and along his back. "Now to get back at you for leaving me in the dark for so long." The man groaned and rushed forward, straddling Scott on the sofa, and the  _wolf_  growled in satisfaction.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you. Serious sexy times ahead. We learn that a heat is not all fun and games.
> 
> Also, thanks to 'apeirophobia' for commenting on the last chapter. Getting reviews always brightens my day/night. As usual, thoughts, comments, concerns, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

Actually dealing with a wolf in constant sexual arousal was much,  _much_  different and far more serious than Scott originally thought.

* * *

It only took two days before the wolves entered into heat. Scott had informed Allison of the situation best he could and they had been calling each other the past nights to compare their respective wolves' conditions. While Isaac's body seemed to be handling things better than Deucalion's, Scott had a suspicion that the younger wolf's mind would be totally taken over when the heat hit.

"How are you feeling today?" Scott asked as he pushed open Deucalion's door. Yesterday the older man had started to run a fever, although he had insisted he wasn't sick. Scott was starting to wonder if 'heat' wasn't just a figurative term.

The living room was completely empty when Scott walked in, but a moment later he was hit by a scent that nearly bowled him over. It was pure lust and the teen's entire body broke out into a sweat, pulse quickening and nerves tingling. The  _wolf_ thrashed against his mind.

 _Need to get to mate_ , it screamed and Scott clutched his head.

" _Scott?_ " The voice was rough and desperate. Scott turned and rushed into Deucalion's room, almost tripping over the other man in the hallway, sprawled across the ground, body tense and twitching.

"Deucalion—" Scott was cut off as the other lunged at him, sealing their lips in a hungry kiss.

" _Need you_." The man gasped and moved down to Scott's neck, mouthing at the flesh. Scott moaned and tilted his head back, letting Deucalion freely roam across his body. The older man dragged his mouth back up to Scott's and they went to dueling with their tongues, Deucalion whimpering into each kiss. His shirt was soaked with sweat, thin cotton pants doing absolutely nothing to hide his straining erection.

"Bed." Scott commanded between kisses. " _Now_."

Although the older wolf shuddered and moaned at Scott's voice, he did nothing to follow it, continuing to trail along the boy's jaw with his mouth, half teeth half tongue, body starting to grind against Scott's. The teen finally sighed and stood up, dragging Deucalion with him, stripping the man of his shirt before pushing him onto the bed.

Shirtless, his bare chest gleaming with sweat and muscles contracting to show his sculpted abs, Scott had to restrain himself from devouring the man beneath him. It didn't help when Deucalion looked up at him, eyes bright red and pupils blown wide, expression begging and wanton at once and said, "Please, Scott.  _Please_. I need you inside me. Mark me, make me  _yours_. Please.  _I need you_."

The  _wolf_  completely took over. Scott's knees buckled and he kneeled above the other, gripping the fabric of the cotton slacks with one clawed hand and yanking them off, other hand placed on Deucalion's chest, keeping him still. Scott leaned over and gently lapped at the rigid nipples underneath him, a groan erupting from the older wolf. Pleasure and frustration at once as Scott knew he ached to go harder.

Hands tried to grip his shoulders and the  _wolf_  snarled. " _Stay still_." Deucalion whined but his hands dropped, clenching at the sheets below and Scott slowly moved to the other nipple, tenderly gripping it with his teeth and pulling barely at all. A sob wrenched itself from the wolf below.

" _Please, please, please—more._ Harder!Please _harder_." The body shook underneath Scott. Deucalion's thick cock lay leaking across his stomach, dark red and twitching as his hips jerked what little they could. The  _wolf_  growled in pleasure, trailing its claws along Deucalion's side and thigh, watching at the body shuddered in response.

"Mine." It said, and bent over and leaned in close to Deucalion's ear. "Show me your neck."

A whine and the older wolf stretched his neck out, exposing the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder, and Scott bit down without a second thought. The body below thrashed in pleasure, Deucalion crying out Scott's name and the younger wolf realized he was orgasming, body shaking with his release.

Scott blinked and sat up quickly, thinking that far too easy before looking down and blinking again.

"Wait...you, you didn't come?" He frowned. The man panted heavily beneath him and shook his head.

"I-I won't yet, I need more.  _Please_."

Scott gaped. "How many times are you gonna orgasm before you come?"

"I don't know." Deucalion answered, straining against Scott's hand holding him down. "Please, Scott. Touch me, do anything,  _anything_  you want."

Startled, but not discouraged Scott leaned back down, licking at the bite mark and reveling in the guttural noises his mate made. Taking pity on the older wolf, Scott finally lower his body across the other and pressed together, rubbing his clothed body against Deucalion's bare one, the friction causing the other to keen in the most delightful way.

Scott blindly reached over to the side of the bed, hand searching for the nightstand. He found the drawer and clumsily pulled it open while grinding his hips roughly against Deucalion's, the other meeting him thrust for thrust. Scott's hand slipped for a moment and he had to pull back on the  _wolf_  to concentrate enough to draw out the container of lube and pop off the cap.

"I know something you'll like." Scott's voice was deep with arousal as he coated his fingers in the clear gel. "Spread your legs." The command was unnecessary as Deucalion's legs were wrapped tightly around Scott's waist and spread as far as they were going to go, but the older wolf whined and lifted his hips in anticipation as Scott slipped his fingers down and swirled around his mate's entrance.

" _Yes_. Yes, this.  _Please please please_." Deucalion pushed his hips down and Scott watched as he sunk himself on two of the teen's fingers, sighing in pleasure of being filled, even slightly.

"Knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Scott grinned and gave a quick kiss, which ended up not being so quick as Deucalion latched on to Scott as if his life depended upon it, leaving the boy breathless. Scott closed his eyes and tried to regain control of his body, having ignored his own needs so far. He suddenly pressed a third finger in and Deucalion's back arched, hips trying to create a rhythm and thrust. Scott placed his free hand on the older wolf's hips and took control, scissoring his fingers inside the other and twisting until he felt the slight bump of Deucalion's prostate and scraped a finger over it.

Deucalion choked back a scream and Scott watched as his body shuddered and shook with the force of another orgasm, muscles clenching around Scott's fingers. Without giving him time to rest Scott continued to massage the sensitive nub, first with one then two fingers, alternating between an up and down motion to a circular one. The wolf underneath an utter mess after five minutes of this, outright begging Scott for more. The sheets were a shredded jumble as Deucalion's claws tore into them and his cock was steadily leaking now, head turning slightly purple.

Scott finally lowered himself and took the erection in his mouth, Deucalion jerking and sobbing at the sensation. The teen used all the tricks he knew the other liked, sliding his tongue along and into the slit, using his teeth slightly as he dragged himself up and down the shaft. His fingers working hard at the man's prostate and tongue pressing down tightly against his cock.

Deucalion gave another cry and he orgasmed yet again, body twitching somewhat violently and Scott was getting worried that he still hadn't come.

"Am—am I doing something wrong?" He asked as he sat up, wiping at his mouth. Deucalion whole body was shaking and his eyes were almost entirely black his pupils were so wide, tears were trailing down his cheeks as his entire body was coiled with want of release, the pleasure too much.

"I... _need_  you inside me." He struggled to get out, before seeming to loose some type of battle and throwing himself at Scott, mouths meeting brutally and Scott felt the  _wolf_  take control and bite harshly at the other's lips until they were bleeding.

Deucalion's fingers fumbled at Scott's belt as the wolf tried to undo the buckle while also mouthing at Scott's neck and trying to rub himself raw against the boy's jeans. It almost would have been funny had he not looked so desperate. Scott pushed his hands back and slid off the bed, almost stopping at the noise Deucalion made, like a wounded animal, before stripping off the shirt, jeans and underwear as quickly as possible. He almost tripped, but worth it as he tumbled back into bed and the arms of his frantic mate, the older wolf going straight for his erection and Scott almost came right there as he felt Deucalion's lips go around his cock.

"N-no, wait, stop." Scott just managed to push him off, but only with the help of his  _wolf_. Snarling and nipping the other's neck until he backed off, whining pitifully at being denied. "You said you needed me inside. Turn over." Scott growled said and the whines turned to a strangled groan and the older wolf was on his stomach before Scott could blink.

Scott hurriedly rubbed some of the lube across his erection, free hand spreading his mate wide as Deucalion shook underneath him, thighs trembling and a gasp escaping his mouth as Scott slowly pushed in. It didn't last long as the older wolf slammed his hips back and nearly knocked the breath out of Scott at the sensation of being enclosed that quickly.

The  _wolf_  took over and growled at its mate, hands grabbing Deucalion's hips and stopping the other man from taking control. The older wolf whined but a quick bite to the shoulder silenced him.

"Scott,  _I can't_ ," Deucalion begged, "please just  _fuck_  me, no teasing. I-I can't right now—" He was cut off as Scott took control and slammed forward, more than happy to grant his mate's request.

"Hard and fast," he grunted out and slammed in again, "got it." He pulled out and flipped the other wolf on his back, throwing one leg over his shoulder before sliding back in and setting the most brutal pace he could. Deucalion was almost doubled over at that angle and Scott had to brace one hand against the headboard but it worked well. His cock nailing the older wolf's prostate with every rough thrust.

It couldn't last for long at the rate they were going. Scott, for all his youth, could only keep up the pace until the pleasure built was too much and his thrusts became erratic, senses going on overload. Deucalion, also bracing himself against the headboard, was too far beyond words, eyes squeezed tight and teeth gritted, the only noise an occasional dry sob as Scott would twist in just the right way. Scott had already felt the man orgasm several times while being pounded into, but still hadn't come and Scott was reaching his limit.

"Touch yourself." He managed to growl. The older wolf crying out as he grabbed his own purpling cock and pulling harshly on it, actions desperate. " _Now come for me_." Scott had the  _wolf_  throw everything he could into his voice, he could feel his teeth and claws come out, features changing and Deucalion finally screamed as he hit his peak, come spurting out violently and in long strands, coating his stomach and chest. Scott followed right behind in arousal and relief.

He dropped like a stone onto Deucalion as his high wore off much too quickly. Both wolves spent several minutes trying to regain their breathes.

"Y-you ok?" Scott managed to choke out. Hand reaching blindly up and finding the man's face, carding his fingers gently through the bronze hair.

"Aftershocks..." Deucalion groaned, but Scott felt him lean into the touch, a tongue flicking out to lick at his wrist.

Scott finally managed to drag himself up to the other's height and collapsed again next to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Deucalion's neck. "I got worried for a minute." He confessed.

"As did I." Deucalion admitted. "But you did wonderfully, I needn't have been concerned."

"Only used every one of my tricks." Scott sighed. "That's rough that you have to orgasm so many times without release. They were getting kinda violent near the end." He felt the body next to him stiffen suddenly. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," but Deucalion sounded strained, "no, I thought I'd have more time." His voice trailed off to a whine and Scott propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's wrong, aren't you—" His eyes widened as he realized the other man was getting hard again. "A-already?"

"I'm sorry," Deucalion gasped, body starting to sweat again, eyes reddening as they shifted, "I thought the gaps would be longer in between. Scott, I—" Scott cut him off with another kiss. The older wolf moaning and melting into it, arms curling around Scott's back.

"It's ok." Scott said as he pulled back. His body started to shake as he realized exactly how long of a night this might be, but squared his shoulders. "Isn't this like, every guy's dream? Sex  _all_  night." He gave his best devil-may-care grin and dove back down.

* * *

Scott never wanted to have sex again he was so tired.

And worried. When he had left Deucalion's this morning the older wolf was sinking back into another arousal, but when he had still been in a right mind he had begged Scott to go. Demanding a promise from the boy that he would get some sleep and eat.

Scott was more worried about what the older werewolf was going to be doing during the day.

"Rough night?" A voice asked and Scott looked up to see Allison. Dark bags were under her eyes and her mouth was a little red around the edges.

"About the same as yours, I imagine." He replied from his seat.

He and Allison were both pretending to sleep at the other's house for the next few days under the guise of a huge group project. Both parents seemed to be fooled, or thought Allison and Scott had gotten back together, or Chris actually knew what was going on and had told Melissa not to worry. Whichever it was, Scott was staying at Deucalion's place and Isaac lived in Derek's old den. By the looks of it, nobody had gotten any sleep.

Scott had gone straight to the library during lunch and had dragged the large, overstuffed, beanbag that was there into a secluded corner with every intent to crash. Allison, it would seem, had the same idea.

"Have room for another?" Allison asked and Scott nudged himself over a bit, the girl wedging herself into the space and jammed next to each other, but it was a peaceful silence and Scott put his arm around Allison's shoulder.

"How's Isaac taking it?"

"Not well. He looses himself entirely for large periods of time, for the most part I'm just dealing with the wolf. At least he's very submissive, I haven't had any problems with aggression. You?"

"Deucalion's a little better. He can give short answers or directions if needed, but he's still mostly gone. He and his wolf have slightly different attitudes, so he can get aggressive in wanting more, but nothing violent. My alpha can shut him down pretty quick if it gets too much."

"That's good." Allison curled closer to him. "I-I just feel...feel like—"

"You're not doing good enough?" Scott finished for her and the girl nodded, face drawn tight. Scott understood.

"It just looks like he's in so much pain sometimes, like the pleasure is too intense. I feel like I should be able to do more and ease him through it better, isn't that what we're there for?"

"Yeah, I know." Scott said. "And we're doing everything we can. We just have to hope...it's enough." He started to trail off as his eyes closed on their own accord.

"Exactly." Allison breathed and Scott sensed as she fell asleep next to him, the steady beat of her familiar heart lulled him in as well and darkness washed over.

* * *

"I'm back." Scott called as he opened Deucalion's door. He only just managed to shut it before being slammed back and pulled into a vicious and frantic kiss. It lasted for several minutes before Deucalion pulled back slightly, lowering his head to Scott's chest and inhaling deeply.

"You—you smell like—"

"Allison?" Scott asked. "Yeah, we both slept through lunch and our free period in the library. There's only one beanbag. That ok?"

The older wolf started to growl, but Deucalion cut himself off and shook his head. "Y-yes, it's fine." But this was one wolf issue that Scott knew well.

"But you'd rather I carry your scent." He said and went back to kissing the man, rubbing his body against the other. Deucalion softened against him, whining quietly, and grinding his hips against Scott's thigh.

"Yes... _god, yes_." The man groaned and Scott started backing them up to the couch, knowing they wouldn't make it to the bedroom. He pushed his mate onto the cushions and started stripping himself of his clothes, noting that Deucalion's erection was already dark red and twitching, looking slightly raw. Scott didn't want to think of what the other wolf had to do when he wasn't here, unable to give himself release.

"Were you ok today?" Scott asked as he shucked off his pants and underwear, joining Deucalion on the couch, taking his place over the older wolf and leaning down to nip at his neck.

"I managed." But his voice was wrecked and Deucalion shuddered with an orgasm just from Scott biting him, broken sound coming from his lips as his hips tried to meet Scott's. "Just—just tell me you were able to get sleep and food,  _please_."

"Of course," Scott assured him, worry setting into his chest and Deucalion sank further into his wolf persona and started to whine, begging to be touched, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." And he threw all of his energy into pleasing his mate.

* * *

By the third day Scott wanted to cry. It was the lack of sleep talking, he knew. And it was frustration at watching his mate suffer so much. Deucalion's body didn't seem to be healing and he was raw nearly everywhere, neck lined with so many dark bruises from biting that it looked like he'd been beaten. And that wasn't even the worst of it, his mouth and lower body were even worse. Scott hadn't wanted to stay any longer when he left this morning, but he hadn't wanted to leave either.

Allison didn't show up to school.

"Scott, you look terrible." Stiles' face was anxious. He had brought Scott as many snacks as he could stuff into his backpack, but Scott wasn't very hungry. "You need to eat something, man."

"His worry is getting to him." Aidan said as he and his brother walked up to the pair.

"Yeah, obviously," Stiles glared, "that's kind of Scott's default personality."

"I'm just tired." Scott insisted and the twins sat on either side of him. Being surrounded by his pack seemed to do something for Scott and he felt his body start to relax.

"We need to find a place he can rest undisturbed for the rest of the school day." Ethan said, both wolves pressing tight against their alpha.

"This some wolf thing?" Stiles asked, hand coming to rest on Scott's knee, eyes darting between the two brothers.

"Yeah, its our instinct to protect our Alpha." Aidan confirmed. "He's exhausted, so we need to find a secluded spot for him to rest, we'll guard him."

"Except we're all in school right now." Stiles pointed out. "How about we find a place for him, then the three of us take turns watching over him? So we only miss one period instead of them all, it'll draw less suspicion."

"Fine." Ethan agreed. "You know a good place?"

Stiles tilted his head as he thought over it. Scott felt himself fall to the side slightly and lean against Ethan, eyes shuttering closed for a moment. He felt his pack mate shift underneath him, hand curling around his side to steady him.

"Ok, the theater has a greenroom that nobody uses during the day." Stiles snapped his fingers. "Its got a couch Scott can use."

"I'm fine." Scott said but it was a total lie and he fooled no one. Ethan hoisted him up and the trio dragged him over to their stage room where the school's theater sat. The fall production was already over and the place was deserted until the spring musical began its rehearsals in a month.

"We'll watch over you, Scott." Aidan said as Scott dropped gratefully onto the old and worn couch.

"Try to get all the rest you can, buddy." Stiles bumped his shoulder against Scott's. "And maybe try to eat?" He handed over some of his snacks. Scott nodded and took them but he felt his vision blackening and he didn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

When Scott opened the door no one greeted him. The scent was still there, potent as ever, but Deucalion didn't come rushing to him. It worried Scott, but he had an idea of what was happening when he heard the shower going.

"Hey." He said as the teen walked into the bathroom and saw the older wolf huddled under the, presumably, cold water. Scott leaned against the door frame, still exhausted, but feeling much better than he had this morning. "Is it helping?"

Deucalion shook his head, body shivering violently against the cold, but Scott could see the straining erection between his legs, quite raw in some places where he had rubbed himself too hard trying to get off. Scott pushed off from his place and move towards the other, turning the dial on the shower to warm before settling next to the other.

The older wolf immediately latched onto Scott and started thrusting weakly against him, whimpering more in pain that in pleasure and Scott could only nuzzle at him gently, hand reaching down to stoke and his cock, the flesh heated even against the cold water.

"I got you," Scott said gently and pulled the man on top of his lap so Deucalion was straddling him, "you're going to be fine."

"I know." Deucalion answered, voice almost completely gone. Scott was startled because sometime last night it had seemed Deucalion had sunken too far into his wolf to form any type of speech. His voice was horse from the past two days and his eyes were completely unfocused, seeming a struggle to get those two words out, but he turn his head and sobbed into Scott's shoulder. " _I trust you_."

Scott felt his breakdown approaching and burst out into tears, clutching at the other man's shoulders, wondering why he was crying so hard. Exhaustion, worry, hunger, everything was clashing together and all Scott wanted to do was keep one man from suffering. It seemed he was failing at even that.

"Don't," Deucalion down and licked at Scott's tears as they mixed with the water from the shower, "please don't cry."

"Sorry," Scott choked out, "I don't think I'm helping all that much."

"You are." Deucalion whispered before a whine left his throat, his wolf taking control again pulling Scott's hands to his erection, whimpering with need. Scott swallowed his doubts and pulled the older man against him, scratching a human hand down his back. Deucalion jerked and arched, sealing his lips around Scott's.

Scott slapped his hand up and shut off the shower, grabbing his mate and hoisting him up, legs wrapping around Scott's waist. "I don't think I can do this yet in the shower." The teen said as he walked into the bedroom and pushed Deucalion up against the wall, the older wolf keening with want as he realized what was happening, feet digging into Scott's lower back in anticipation.

"We're going to get through this." Scott breathed against the other's ear, feeling the wolf shudder underneath.

* * *

Sunlight pierced at Scott's eyes and he jerked his head to the side, blinking as he was startled awake. The boy rolled over away from the window, away from the light before burrowing back towards the warmth. It was then he realized he had actually fallen asleep.

Scott jolted up and looked around, eye quickly falling upon his sleeping mate.  _Sleeping_. Deucalion had actually been able to fall asleep. Scott didn't think the man had had any sleep the past few days. This was a great sign. Scott placed a hand over the older man's forehead and was relieved when the skin wasn't hot. Thinking back, it had been sometime after midnight and Scott had finally managed to make Deucalion come (it had been taking longer and longer, seemingly more painful each time) and both wolves had literally collapsed, trying to regain their breath. Scott had begged his mate to give him a five minute break, just to close his eyes before—he woke up to sunlight. They must have both passed out.

It was over.

The bite marks along Deucalion neck and shoulders were almost completely healed, as was the rest of his body. Scott gave a huge sigh of relief and looked over at the clock. He had to leave for school soon. An idea struck him and the boy hopped out of bed, grinning wildly.

* * *

"You're awake." Scott smiled as he stepped into the condo. He had been so anxious (but with a bubbly happy feeling in his stomach as well) that he had skipped his last class and ran all the way over.

Deucalion looked up from where he was curled up on the couch, reading, and quickly tried to rise to greet Scott.

"No don't," Scott said as he bounded over, "you look good— _great_ —back to normal, healthy. Did you like my surprise?" He gave out a yelp as the older man dragged him down into a deep kiss.

"It meant more than you might think." Deucalion answered, pulling young man on top of him and wrapping his arms around Scott, nuzzling at his neck.

"I knew you probably hadn't eaten much the past few days and with the heat gone you'd be starving. Since you  _still_  can't cook, I figured the least I could do was make you breakfast." Scott grinned. "You'll need to buy more eggs, though. I used up all of them...are you, uh, cuddling me?"

"Yes." The man answered plainly. "Complaints?"

"Nope." Scott replied, happy for the platonic comfort. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. The heat left my body quickly—you should check in on that younger wolf, I'm not sure if his body will react the same."

"Will do." Scott said and wrapped his arms around Deucalion as well, head resting on the man's chest. They spent a long time like that, content with the other's simple company.

"Thank you, Scott." Deucalion finally said, hand curling up to the boy's hair and running his fingers through it. "For keeping me grounded."

"It didn't feel like I was doing much." Scott muttered. "I was so scared."

"You don't realize," Deucalion began, "what your presence did for me. It drove my body to seek release, yes, but it cleared the haze in my mind. I remember every moment you were there, giving everything you could towards trying to help me. There are no words to express what that meant to me."

"Yeah, well, I care for you." Scott turned his head to the side and blushed. "You're my mate. I'll always be there."

"And I will always be yours." Deucalion replied, kissing the boy softly on the lips.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration for the return of the show I give you a new chapter! Now I know canon is probably going to destroy all of this (as well as many other authors works) but we all came to terms with this long ago when we started writing. For me, if Deucalion comes back as a bad guy and dies at the end of this season I will be cool with it (as long as fucking Gerard dies as well) but if he comes back to start a redemption arc and Jeff Davis does that stupid thing where the person sacrifices himself to save the main character, probably Scott, and dies and somehow that redeems him then be prepared for a very long rant from me. If we are going to go down the redemption path then they better be willing to do it right. Best way I've seen it done is with Spike from Buffy. Now THAT was an arc. It took him four seasons to really become something of a redeemed character. Take a note Jeff Davis, TAKE A NOTE.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> This chapter deals with a lot of things I've seen people comment on and trying to wrap it up. Hopefully this does a good job answering some questions.
> 
> Only one more chapter I have planned out after this and hopefully with the new season I'll be inspired to get it done quickly. As always, hope you guys enjoy! Questions, comments, concerns let me know.

* * *

Scott learned that Deucalion was quite rich, or close enough to it. He had no idea where the man had gotten so much money since, as far as Scott could tell, he didn't have a job. Not even the twins knew. It made it slightly awkward when the older wolf would give him gifts that Scott knew would take any other person several months to save up for and the young alpha had nothing to give back.

* * *

Scott turned 18 last week.

Which ended up being a big deal, not because he was legal now and could vote, but it was when he'd told his mother about his relationship with Deucalion. Awkward, to say the least.

Of course Melissa McCall knew this was no coincidence and that such a relationship had been going on longer and she had  _not_  taken it well (although at least not as bad as when she had found out he was a werewolf, so there was that). There had been the heated but quiet argument. The subtle panic Scott could see in his mother's eyes at dating someone as old as herself, and someone who had once kidnapped her (although,  _again_ , not as bad as her seeing Peter was still alive and part of Derek's pack).

Mainly she freaked out about the age difference and the possibility of Deucalion manipulating Scott. But the teen had faced this fire with his friends and wasn't even slightly insulted that his mother worried about this. It was actually perfectly normal. Deucalion  _was_  older than him. He  _hadn't_  always been the best person. Honestly, Scott would be more unsettled if his mother wasn't yelling about these things to him, it's why he'd waited until now to tell her.

"Outside of  _kidnapping_  me that one time, he seems like a—well, alright sort." Melissa's hair flared around her as she spun around. "I don't really know him, Scott—"

"He's been a part of my pack for almost a year now, mom. The others trust him now. Even Stiles."

"Oh so because  _Stiles_  likes someone—"

And yeah, like that had been going to work. Scott had been mentally preparing himself for this talk but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Especially when his mother went into 'Nurse Mode' and asked the real questions.

"—have you two had sex?"

"Oh god, Mom! Wh-what!? Why—"

" _Answer me now, Scott_."

And now was the time for half-truths.

"L-like what? I mean, we've fooled around...obviously. I'm still a teenage guy."

"Have you had penetrative sex?"

" _Oh_  my god..."

"You  _will_  answer the question Scott McCall."

"No! No he's—he's never...to me. Uh, he always waits for me to initiate stuff and  _never_  pushes, ever."

Scott totally left out the part where  _he_  was the one fucking the older wolf senseless. His mom narrowed her eyes at him but Scott was technically telling the truth and held onto that thought as he met her gaze.

"... _good_."

The argument/conversation continued long after that and in the end Scott knew his mother didn't really approve, but that she also knew there wasn't much she could do from her end. It left Scott completely exhausted and a little sad, but understanding, that Melissa couldn't accept this part of himself just yet but he wouldn't keep this secret from her any longer. She did have a right to know and one day Scott would like to be able to have Deucalion over at his place without worrying about his mother's schedule.

Which is why Scott waited a full week before visiting said mate.

"Did everything go alright?" Deucalion asked as he greeted Scott at the door, for once not wearing his dark glasses after breaking them in a fight with the kitsune a few days ago.

"It went exactly as I thought it would." Scott answered with a weary shrug. Instead of physically comforting him, as wolves were prone to do when a pack member was stressed, Scott felt Deucalion tense and hesitate at coming closer. To be fair, Scott had been short over the phone when they had talked during the week.

"She did not approve." Deucalion didn't make it a question.

"Not really, no." Scott looked to the side. "It's in her nature to worry for me, I wasn't surprised."

"So what will happen?" Scott could tell Deucalion was nervous, his heart was perfectly steady in a very controlled way.

"Nothing." The young alpha looked into his mate's clear blue eyes. "She knows I already made my choice, it's best to just give her time."

"I see." Deucalion finally leaned in and nuzzled at Scott's neck, making the teen relax and wash away a week's worth of stress, hands sliding along his waist and holding him close. "A wise decision." Scott ignored the slight tremble he could feel in the other's fingers. He knew Deucalion had been concerned he would choose his mother over him if Melissa had completely rejected them together, even if Scott had reassured him countless times it wouldn't come to that. Scott probably would have acted the same if positions had been reversed.

"We're mates, aren't we?" Scott asked simply and felt the older wolf respond with a whine and pushing harder against the teen's neck, nipping slightly at the faint scar of a bite mark claiming Scott as his.

The  _wolf_  nudged Scott and he stooped quickly to capture Deucalion's mouth in a hard kiss, bringing both his hands up to run through bronze hair and gain more control. He felt Deucalion's hands tighten around his hips and Scott broke the kiss suddenly to wrap his arms around the other in a tight hug.

"I think we've worked too hard on this to just let it go."

"Quite." Deucalion responded and they stayed wrapped in each other for several moments before the older wolf broke away. "That's right, I've a gift for you."

"Wait, what?" Scott blinked as the man walked away towards the master bedroom. "Seriously? Why? You already gave me my birthday present a few weeks ago?" Deucalion's gifts were always a bit lavish, in Scott's opinion. He'd already gotten the young alpha a cell phone (they did last a bit longer when Derek wasn't throwing them at walls), a new laptop after his old one broke, a nice dress suit, and a designer coat (which, ok, Scott really liked and looked  _amazing_  on him). It had gotten to the point where Stiles actively called Deucalion Scott's sugar daddy, although never to the older alpha's face.

It was made more awkward by the fact Scott was unable to return any of the gestures, having little to no money at any given time. It had taken him an entire summer of doing nothing but working to save up for his used motorbike.

"This was just something I saw and thought of you." Deucalion pacified, walking into his bedroom.

"You've already given me so much, you don't have to keep—"

"It's you who've given much to me." The man argued as he walked back out with a small box, which he handed to Scott. "Nothing material I offer to you can ever match."

"If you're talking about our relationship then that's a two-way street, man. You've given just as much as I have—"

"Scott, just open the box."

The teen gave a long sigh to show his reluctance before popping off the top and opening the package. Inside sat a leather wrist strap with metal embellishments, clearly very masculine (which Scott almost chuckled at) and also obviously expensive as it was probably real leather.

"Tell me that's just regular stainless steel in the design."

"It's sterling silver."

"Of course it is." Scott wanted to bang his head against something. This was getting ridiculous.

"Do you not like it?" Anxiety came back into the older wolf's voice.

"No, it's perfect." Scott put the box on the counter as he strapped the leather band to his left wrist. The  _wolf_  suddenly growled within and seemed to puff out a bit. "A bit kinky since my wolf is taking this as a sign of ownership...and oddly enough seems cool with that."

"I-I didn't mean it like—!" Scott watched his mate's eyes flare red as his wolf probably started to panic at unintentionally asserting dominance.

"That's not the problem." Scott shrugged his shoulders, the band actually looked really nice on him, complimenting his darker skin tone. Didn't help with the guilt creeping through him.

"I—It's just you really don't have to keep buying me gifts like this. It's totally cool." He stepped into the other's personal space and lightly ran his teeth along Deucalion's neck, stopping the other wolf's panic cold and melting it into a shiver. "I'm fine just having you."

"I know." Deucalion whispered, pulling back slightly. "You never ask for anything, I just—you  _deserve_  everything."

Scott could not keep the blush off his face for the life of him and a shy smile crept onto his face.

"I have everything. A family, a pack, and you. Don't really need anything else—" He paused as years of mental brainwashing took over, "—except an education. Still need collage and a degree, I guess." He felt the older wolf give a huff of laughter. "But really, I'm great with what I have right now."

Deucalion pulled back completely, looking thoughtful. "Surely there are some times it would be acceptable for me to give you gifts."

"Oh  _my_  god."

"Your birthday, Christmas—"

"And that's it! You can get me gifts two times a year, deal?" Something tugged in the back of Scott's mind and he groaned as a thought popped up. "A-and I guess our anniversary." It was something his parents had been horrible at keeping and something Scott had sworn he would be better at with the person he loved.

"Our anniversary?" The older man frowned. "From when we met, that was a while ago."

"No..." Scott cleared his throat, "from when I marked you as pack."

" _Oh_." And Scott had to say, seeing Deucalion blush was totally worth his own blushing, it was such a rare sight. Scott unconsciously touched his new wrist band and gave a bright smile when he realized what he was doing.

"Yeah, ok, I really liked this gift. Thanks."

"Your tattoo is your own mark upon your body, this band is mine."

"And this!" Scott tapped at his neck and watched as his mate's eyes flashed red again.

"You realize what this means." Deucalion said after a moment.

"What?" Scott tilted his head.

"Our anniversary is in a month and a half, I shall have to think of another gift."

" _Shit_."

* * *

"Dude, I really fucking need your help." Scott literally ran up to Stiles at lunch, Allison was sitting next to him and they both raised their eyebrows.

"Where's the fire?" The other boy snarked.

"Has something happened?" Allison asked, all business.

"Uhhh..." Scott scratched the back of his head. "You could say that."

"You told your mom, didn't you?" Stiles guessed. Allison gasped.

"Did everything go alright? She didn't take it well when she found out you were a wolf—"

"Yeah I told her ages ago," Scott waved his hand, "she's upset but she'll get over it. No, the thing is—well this is the first time it's happened to me, but uh—"

"For the love of God, Scott what is it?" Stiles did not look impressed.

"Ok, so maybe I have an anniversary coming up and have no idea what to get Deucalion." Scott wrung the sleeves of his sweater as his two friends stared at him.

"Snap, it's already been a year with your sugar daddy—"

" _Stiles!_ "

"What do you mean it's never happened to you before?" Allison honestly looked perplexed.

"I-I've never dated someone long enough to get to a one year anniversary." Scott answered. Both teens quickly looked away from each other. "I'm also kinda scared he's going to get me something expensive again and there's no way I can match that." The young alpha slumped down to sit next to his friends, head in hands.

Stiles quickly pulled out his phone. "Wolves will sometimes bring their mates fresh kills."

"..."

"Ignore that, Scott." Allison punched Stiles in the shoulder. Hard, by the squeak he made.

"Hey! I'm trying here!" Stiles cried, rubbing said arm. "I dunno, what does he like, dude?"

"Books," Scott shrugged, "but he's got dozens. That's the thing, he can buy anything he needs or wants."

"How does he even have so much money?" Stiles squinted.

"I feel like it'd be impolite to bring up." Scott admitted.

Allison twirled a pen in her hand. "You've never asked him about his past?"

"A few times, like small stuff. He was born in London but grew up in South Africa, played Cricket in grade school. He came to America after high school to travel before college and was bitten around then—I dunno he seems uncomfortable talking about his life after being bitten, I don't want to pressure him about it, I'm sure he'll tell me in time. Point is, I've no idea what to get him."

"Romantic date?" Stiles offered but he couldn't keep a straight face and busted up laughing while Scott and Allison deadpanned.

"It doesn't have to be a grand gesture." Allison said and her voice caught. "M-my mother and father usually did simple things. One year my father bought her a collection of all her favorite scented oils because it was something he knew she used every day."

"Gym membership, he'd definitely use that." Stiles waggled his eyebrows and Scott was sure he was going to punch his best friend in the face.

"What did your parents do, Stiles?" And that blew the wind out of the young man. Scott would have winced but the  _wolf_  wanted slight payback.

"Um," the teen swiped at his nose, "the one I remember best is my mother's necklace that had been in her family for like, generations, broke one day and she was really upset so for their anniversary my dad surprised her and he'd found a specialist who could fix it and it looked just like new. My mom was literally glowing for weeks."

Something clicked in Scott's mind.

"Oh that's it!" He jumped up and startled both his friends. "Got it! It's perfect!"

"See? Knew you could do it." Allison grinned, Scott wanted to grin but another issue popped up.

"It's just," he sat back down, "I think it's going to take some saving up for this. Good thing I've still got over a month left."

"You'll pull it off, man." Stiles said. "But if he gets you a car can I have it since you already have your bike?"

" _Stiles!_ " "Oh my  _god_."

* * *

Scott was  _not_  nervous. At all. In any way.

"Hey." His smile was strained as Deucalion opened the front door, eyebrows raising.

"I thought we weren't meeting until later tonight?"

"Still on for dinner." Scott nodded stiffly. "Guess I just got edgy and wanted to give this to you now." He held out a slim box, packaging sleek and stylish.

"Ah." Deucalion froze and eyed the gift. "Scott, how much did that cost?"

"Ha! You can't ask that question." It was a small vengeance that Deucalion was just as bad at accepting gifts as Scott was. "Now please open it."

"O-of course." Deucalion stepped aside to let the boy in, taking the box carefully from his hands, fingers brushing against the leather wrist strap Scott always wore now. He was still surprised at how well the  _wolf_  had taken the whole thing. Deucalion figured out the latching and pulled open the lid, blinking when he saw what was inside. "Ah, new glasses. Thank you, I do go through them quickly it seems."

"Yeah, cuz they keep breaking in fights." Scott gave a sharp grin. "Look closer."

Deucalion peered closer at the item, fingers feeling the material and Scott heard when his breath caught. "Is this—?"

"Shatterproof." Scott confirmed. "Top of the line military grade, Allison helped me with that bit. You could throw these bad boys off a cliff and they'd be fine I figure they can handle a little wolf scuffle. Scratch resistant and it comes with a cleaning solution even if they do, somehow, get nicked. Titanium alloy makes the main body, I got black because you seem to like the color. Now you don't have to keep getting new ones every other week and they match your taste, yes?"

"Scott, how much did these cost?" Deucalion looked pained, although Scott didn't miss how his fingers brushed across the metal.

"Nope, you don't get to ask that question. That's not what's important."

"I know," Deucalion sighed and a rueful grin appeared on his face, "I try to get you everything I can think of and in one gift you blow that all away."

"Uh—I-I wasn't trying—" Scott started to panic but he was stopped cold with a heated kiss.

"You really thought about this, didn't you?" Deucalion pulled away from the kiss but kept their foreheads touching.

"Yeah, this is important to me. You're important to me. The glasses are a part of you, they should reflect you. You don't break easy, neither do we." He had to stop for another kiss, this one with a low whine attached to it.

"I love you." Deucalion admitted against Scott's neck. The boy felt something pull in his chest. He pulled off the man's current glasses so he could look the other in the eye. He'd said these words to Allison before, after knowing her for a scant few weeks, and meant it then, but this felt different.

"Yeah, I love you too." He couldn't grin, because it felt too raw, but he gave a smile, an honest one. "You're my mate." Both wolf and human were united in this feeling. Both men stayed wrapped up in each other before Deucalion pulled back slightly, placing his gift on the counter and starting to take off his shirt. "Um, we can wait till after dinner for that." Scott's voice  _didn't_  squeak, although the  _wolf_  tried to push against him and thought this was a perfect time for sex.

"Oh, no—this is," Deucalion grinned, "an exchange of gifts, right? It feels appropriate after what you have given me, the twins helped with it, I'm glad of my choice now." Scott couldn't possibly fathom what the twins helped Deucalion with that required shirt removal, at least until he saw the older wolf remove his shirt.

"You—!" Scott gaped.

"You approve?" The man flexed his left arm, where two lines of black were burned into his skin. "This is your symbol, and we are pack. I decided it was time to wear another mark of yours." And that was really hot, Scott's mind completely fizzled out as his face went bright red and the  _wolf_  happily took over. The teen came back into his right mind and wasn't surprised to find his mouth clamped hard on the muscular juncture between Deucalion's neck and shoulder, at the edge of breaking the skin. The man beneath him breathing heavily with want and pleasure, Scott's hand already pressed against his hardness.

"I approve." Scott finally replied, voice harsh to his own ears. He tried to collect himself and started to pull back. "I really approve. I  _like_  this gift." He knew how much it had to have hurt for Deucalion to get that done, and why he would have needed both twins to keep him down. A hand stopped him from moving further back. Deucalion reached over back to the counter and picked him new glasses, placing them carefully onto his face, the sight sending another thrill down Scott's body.

"I rather think we can't wait until after dinner, Scott." And he bared his neck to his alpha. "I am yours."

Although they were late to their table, they did eventually make it to the restaurant.

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Last chapter. Sorry for not posting this earlier but I decided to wait until the season finale. And...now that it's over my story is DRASTICALLY AU. Uh, yeah. Wow, lots of death. Death everywhere. I actually started writing this before the last two episodes so imagine my surprise when the fight that happens in my story happened on the show...except Allison did die. It was weird. As for the fact there was no Deucalion in 3b? I'm cool with that (mainly because it also meant he couldn't be killed off). It didn't make perfect sense why he just up and left but the fact he sent mystery girl to help Derek was a good sign that he's trying to change.
> 
> Anyways, thanks to everybody who kept up with this story and wrote wonderful reviews! You really inspired me to keep going!
> 
> Side note: I'm about 100 pages into my next Deucalion/Scott story (its what I wrote as I watched 3b) and its MUCH darker than this one. Not sure when it'll be done but my beta is going through the first part now so hopefully I can get it up soon. Let me know if you guys are interested in another fic?
> 
> Thanks again to everybody now enjoy!

* * *

This was something Scott didn't learn. This was something he knew: how he would die.

* * *

Scott's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, clutching at his chest and trying to stop the bleeding. Except—there was no wound. He found himself completely unharmed. The young alpha wrestled with his breathing as he calmed down, realizing he was standing and looked at his surroundings. He stood in an familiar stark white room.

"Oh  _god_." He was in that between realm again. The one where he, Stiles, and Allison had appeared after sacrificing themselves for their parents. In truth, he wasn't too surprised by what he saw. One had to die to get here, right?

Scott craned his neck as he looked around, observing that nothing seemed different. An endless white room just like last time. A snarl sounded behind him and Scott spun around, jaw falling open as he found himself facing...well, him. The other Scott stood with his fangs and claws bared, fully morphed to his wolf state, eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"I'd ask who you are, but it's pretty obvious." The teen sighed. "You're my wolf, right?"

"Clearly." The alternate growled.

"Why didn't I see you last time?" Scott frowned. Not that he had needed to. "Or, I guess, why are you here now?"

"I didn't  _exist_  last time you were here." The wolf rolled his eyes. "You had not come into your full power yet. As for now—" A claw swiped out and Scott threw himself back as fast as he could, stumbling away.

"Wh-what the hell!?" The wolf growled and bared his teeth at the boy.

" _What have you done?_ " The other demanded, surprising Scott to hear the voice crack and he blinked.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"That!" The wolf pointed at Scott's chest where pain shot across, he saw blood spread and soak through his shirt. "You died. You  _let_  yourself die."

"I didn't let myself die." Scott corrected as he clenched at his chest. "If I hadn't jump in the way it would have been Allison."

"And so instead you took her place, idiot." It stung getting berated by yourself.

"Yeah, I took her place." Scott glared. "You seem surprised. If you are me, then you always knew this was how it'd end." The wolf snarled and threw himself at Scott again, but the boy met his attack and blocked. "Why are you acting like this!? What's wrong with you?"

"Foolish human, you threw everything away!" The wolf roared. "Everything for a mere girl!" The way he kept referring to Allison struck Scott as wrong.

"This isn't about Allison." He tried. "You've never had an issue about her before. Why now? What's this really about?"

"You died..." The other finally pulled back, shoulders dropping. "You left—"

"Left what? The pack?" Scott didn't have any regrets, not about saving Allison. He would have died for any of his pack. "That can happen. They'll pick a new alpha, probably Deucalion—"

"You left  _him_." Finally the wolf met his eyes and they clashed with emotion. "You left our mate." Scott's mouth snapped shut, his throat tight. The words sunk in and he swallowed around the tears threatening to fall.

"I know." The words felt hollow and a pit of dread formed in the teen's stomach. He hadn't had a chance to think about it when he moved to protect Allison, now that he did, he felt sick. He didn't want to imagine what his mate was going through right now, it was far too painful. "And I'm sorry." Scott tried to put sincerity into his voice, but it came out raw.

The wolf's eyes narrowed to red slits. "Apologies mean nothing, what you've done cannot be taken back."

"Of course it can't." Scott replied with heat. "Why are you making such a big deal? You never loved him, it was all about claiming what was yours for you—" The boy cut off as the wolf threw itself at him with a roar. They clashed and Scott pushed the other back, or tried, but the wolf clung to him. Belatedly, Scott realized they were both crying. "Wha—?"

"He was mine." And that sounded like the wolf Scott knew, although it was far less possessive and more prideful. "And we were his." The other's voice finally cracked. "What we had..."

"We were mates." Scott answered. The grief welled up in his chest and he tried to shove it away.

"You  _still_  don't understand the meaning of that word." The wolf spit. "It rings hollow off your tongue. You don't know what you've done."

"What are you talking about!?" Scott finally yelled, fed up with the other's cryptic words. "We were mates, I loved him! I know what the word means, I know he'll be crushed that we died—th-that  _I_ was his light." The grief tried to surge back over and Scott choked it off. "I know what I've done."

"You don't." The wolf finally wrenched back from him, kneeling over and looking pained. "You've killed him."

"I—" Scott soldiered on. "I know it'll destroy him—"

"It will  _kill_  him." The wolf snarled and his eyes flashed. The way he said it made Scott pause.

"You mean figuratively, right?" His stomach twisted.

"Mates are bound together." The other's voice was raw, but certain. "One cannot live without the other."

"No..." Scott's whole body felt numb. "No, he would have told me.  _Someone_  would have told me." That wasn't true, nobody would have told him, certainly not Deucalion. Because if Scott had known, then he would have never allowed Deucalion's life to be tied to his. Would have never put the other at risk of dying because he did something stupid and got killed. He would have never become mates for this exact reason of what happened today. And Scott knew Deucalion, knew the older man had been afraid enough of rejection. He would never risk even more by telling Scott their lives would be bound.

Scott's knees hit the floor and he wanted to scream. It stayed bottled in his chest, shaken and waiting to explode. He was angry, confused, hurt...more than anything: crushed by grief. He had killed them both with one action.

"H-he should have told me..." Even after he had claimed Deucalion as a mate. Scott would have been upset at learning the news, but not regretful, he would have understood. Now it was too late and he'd doomed them both.

"It's not fast." The wolf continued. "It's not instantaneous, the remaining mate simply gives up living."

"He wouldn't do that!" Scott lashed back. "He's stronger than that! He knows I'd never forgive him."

"You think it's a logical thing?" The other snorted. "Certain chemicals in a wolf's brain are released and they fall into a deep depression. Even if they wanted to eat or sleep they would be unable to do so. Most choose to end themselves instead of waiting—"

"Stop it!" Scott had heard enough. He charged at the other and knocked the wolf flat on his back. "...just  _stop_." The grief came back in full force threatening to overflow, but the teen held it back. He had to think, something wasn't right. It came to Scott quicker than he thought.

"This—I still have time." He breathed and looked around. "This isn't death quite yet, it's an in-between space. If I'm here it means there's still a chance."

"It's just our minds trying to rationalize something as our body dies." The wolf sighed, but Scott shook his head.

"So much for your claims of  _love_." He commented and watched as the wolf growled, hackles rising. "I didn't think you'd give up so quickly. Our mate's in danger, I'm not going to just sit here and wait for him to join us, I'm going to look for a way out." The boy held out his hand. "You in or not?"

The wolf looked at the offered hand, eyes still red and glowing, his and Scott's met for a moment before the wolf bent down on a knee. The teen blinked. That almost looked like—

"Very well, I submit to you... _alpha_."

Scott's chest burned with pain as the other disappeared in front of him, the boy clutched his chest and stumbled. He felt the wolf swirl through his mind and urge him forward. He had to back his word now and get them out of here. The young alpha thought back to the last time he had been in this white void, he'd had a specific goal then: to find the location of the Nemeton. And within a weird dream sequence that's what he found. Perhaps he just needed a single thought to focus on. More than anything he wanted to live. Live and berate Deucalion for not telling him of their connection, but if living meant getting out of here—then all he wanted was to leave.

"I want to leave." Scott squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to see him again." He felt the world shift around his and when he opened his eyes, Scott was at school.

"Uhhhh..." Honestly he had expected something else, but as always, this was a puzzle of some type. Scott paused and listened first, using all of his senses. He heard nothing and the only thing he could feel was the pounding in his chest of his heart, nervous as he was. Well, no clues were natural. The teen took off running and started opening every door.

A way out, he needed a way out. He dashed over to the exit at the school entrance but the doors were locked and even a werewolf-enhanced shove did nothing. Scott leaned against the door and thought everything through. As a puzzle, the way out would not be obvious, he had to figure out what the trick was. The roof perhaps? When he had been trapped by indecision and at a loss of how to help his mother and the others at the hospital roof was where Deucalion offered him help, a way out. The young alpha ran towards the stairs and dashed to the roof, he burst through the door, but instead of being outside, he was only in another classroom.

"Dammit." Scott blew out through his teeth. He shook his head and tried to think of something else. The utter silence was disturbing and the pounding of his heart grew louder. Maybe it hadn't worked because this was the school, not the hospital. How had he escaped when trapped at school? When had he met Deucalion at school? His heart steadied out as Scott thought harder about it. There had only been one time Deucalion had confronted him at the school...Scott clutched his chest—his heart, the beat. Steady like a metronome. The recollection swarmed his mind:

...walking down the hallway as a steady tapping plays throughout the school, a sound only he can hear. When he gets to the music room he sees Deucalion sitting, having made himself a metronome to lure Scott to him.

_"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?"_

"It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo." Scott repeated from memory, replaying the scene in his head.

" _Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours_." That confident lit in his voice, the accent rolling off his tongue. Deucalion had offered help then as well, help and answers. It had also been their first fight, with all of Scott's agility counting for nothing against Deucalion's experience and power. Deucalion had sped up the tempo of Scott's life, altered it forever. The metronome was a tool, the answer was there somewhere.

" _Follow the current_." Scott could feel the whisper in his ear, breath running across his skin. The teen shivered and when he opened his eyes, found himself in front of the music room again. He pushed open the doors, slightly disappointed that it was empty. On the floor sat a small metronome, though, lying tipped over and still. Scott walked up to it and looked down.

"The tempo of my life has stopped." He realized, crouching down to stare at the small object. Tiny and easily able to be crushed, life was precious and had to be savored while it could. Scott reached out and righted the metronome, running a finger across it. It was so fragile. "I have to be more careful." The  _wolf_  stirred in his mind and agreed. "The rhythm you maintain is for two people, not one." He flicked his finger at the single bar and with a tick it started moving again, left to right in the steady beat.

Pain and blood burst from Scott's chest again and he fell back with a cry, hitting the ground hard and gasping for breath. The night sky spun in front of his vision, stars swirling and the teen blinked as he realized he was outside.

"O-oh my god—Scott!" Stiles' head appeared above him and his best friend grabbed at his shoulders. "You're—we thought—" He couldn't continue, eyes red from crying and face pale.

"Stiles?" Scott wheezed, chest tightened. His friend had been far away when Scott had been hit, Allison's face had been the last one Scott had seen. "Where's Alli..." He broke off coughing as the freckled boy pressed his hands against Scott's chest to stem the bleeding.

"Scott!" Lydia's face now appeared, less red but just as scared. "That's impossible."

"Shut up!" Stiles nearly screamed. "I don't care how it happened—help me stop the bleeding!"

"Wha—" Scott tried to move but the pain was too much. He could hear screaming and the sounds of battle far off, the others must still be fighting the kitsune.

"Y-you were dead, Scott." Lydia tried to explain. "I saw you get hit, Allison started screaming."

"She called for help and Deucalion just dropped everything and ran." Stiles continued shakily, taking off his sweater and pushed it down to mop up the blood. "B-but even from the time it took him to get to you—you..."

"You died." Lydia reiterated. "In Allison's arms. I think all the wolves heard your heart stop because Isaac just dropped to his knees suddenly."

"Allison and Deucalion went quiet, I think he was shaking you." Stiles added. "I-I couldn't hear, didn't know exactly what was happening, but she just started screaming hysterically and Deucalion just—he kinda collapsed and gave this howl, I've never heard anything like it. Sounded like he was dying and the others flinched and Isaac began sobbing."

"Then Allison just got up and threw herself at the kitsune, I've never seen her like that." Lydia sighed. "Deucalion did the same thing, they both just went at the fox with everything, like animals. Isaac and the twins followed, they're still at it."

"I-I can hear..." Scott tried not to think what his mate and Allison went through when they thought he had died, tried not to imagine the horror.

"Wh-when I finally got to you," Stiles said, "I just couldn't keep fighting."

"It's ok, Stiles." Scott tried to comfort but he coughed up blood at the same time and it didn't really help matters.

"Thing is, Scott. You  _were_  dead." Lydia had her business face on. "What happened?"

"I've died before." The teen gave a lopsided grin (that he belatedly realized was probably covered in blood). "So've Stiles and Allison. Just had to find my way back again." Stiles' head snapped up.

"Y-you mean—?"

"Yeah, I got hit then woke up in that white room again."

"Shit." Stiles blew out a breath. "I didn't even think about that."

"We might be tied to that place now." Scott mused. "Didn't really try to figure it out." A scream sounded off somewhere and the pressing thought that his mate and pack were still in danger reared up in his mind. "I-I have to get back out there."

"Um, yeah—no." Lydia shook her head but Stiles stood up.

"I've got an idea." And he dashed off.

"Lydia?" Scott asked quietly, she looked down at him. "Did you know that wolf mates lives are connected?"

"Oh." Her face fell. "Yeah, everyone knows. Or well, Stiles and I looked it up after you said you had taken Deucalion as a mate. Stiles was furious because he realized you probably didn't know, but...well, I just figured the chance of you dying was so small with a strong pack that I told him not to tell, that it would just worry you. It's part of the reason I don't think Allison is ever going to become mates with Isaac, she just can't be tied down like that. Have that sort of thing over her. Too free, too wild, too calculating to bind herself to another—"

"—in the best way. That sounds like her." It was what Scott always loved about her. "I wish someone had told me." He continued. "But I also understand why no one did. It wasn't your duty, it was  _his_." He spoke of Deucalion.

"Don't tell me you dragged yourself back to life just to yell at him?" Although a smile was on her lips.

"That's exactly what I did." It sounded like something his mother would do, but Scott took that as a compliment to himself.

"Back!" Stiles popped into view.

"Scott!" Isaac's face joined him and the younger boy started to cry. His face was cut up and Scott tried to reach out to his youngest pack member.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Better now." Isaac wiped at his face. "We're not doing too well, Adian and Ethan can't control Deucalion or Allison and the kitsune is just feeding off it, playing with us all. She keeps taunting them about you."

"I have to help—" Scott struggled to get up but Lydia pushed him back down.

"That's what I'm here for." Isaac continued and placed his hand on Scott's chest. "I don't have to worry about giving too much of myself, I've no alpha spark to lose." Black spread up his veins and Scott gasped as the pain receded from his body, the bleeding slowing and finally stopping. He took a deep breath as the wound started to close and grabbed at Isaac's hands before the young man passed out on top of him.

"That's enough, Isaac." Scott commanded and pushed his pack mate gently against a tree trunk. "I can take it from here." There was now a huge, ugly scab on his chest, but Scott would take what he could get. He wasn't dying anymore and that was enough.

"Plan?" Stiles asked immediately, grabbing his bat from the ground.

"The original one." Scott huffed. They had come with a plan, but the kitsune had surprised them by summoning will 'o wisps and they had been surrounded by fox fire that struck back and only the wolves could fight against it, trying to protect the human pack members as well. The kitsune had then tried to strike personally at Allison and Scott had thrown himself in the way.

"You mean to cut off her tails?" Stiles frowned. "It won't kill her, after all she's done— _to you personally and the pack!_ —you still think she deserves to live?"

"She doesn't deserve it, no." Scott answered. "It's like Derek said once: I may be a predator, but I don't have to be a killer. I won't become a killer for her." Scott felt his eyes shift and the  _wolf_  growled deep within. "I'm better than that."

"I'm with Scott." Lydia said and stood next to him. "I'm ready when you are."

"Of course I'm with you." Stiles said quickly.

"This has to be done carefully," Scott warned, "the others are creating the perfect distraction. Stiles needs to get in close with the mountain ash before you scream, Lydia."

"I know the plan." The girl rolled her eyes. "It was my idea."

"Then let's go." Scott melted into the shadows as his pack mates dashed into the fray. The others had taken the kitsune quite a ways from Scott's body, but maybe that had been the plan, or maybe the kitsune was seeing how long she could play with them. Either way, Scott was surprised when he got to the battle. He nestled up in a taller tree to get a better vantage point and to be able to plot his point of attack as he'd only get one shot. Deucalion had fully transformed into his demon wolf state, which Scott hadn't seen in over a year and a half. Since the eclipse with Jennifer. It was strange to see that form again, after so long, wild and brutal. Perhaps the kitsune had led them this far simply because she couldn't directly face Deucalion's full power and was trying to get him to burn through it all. Normally his mate would never fall for a simple tactic like that but Scott could tell Deucalion wasn't in his right mind, he wasn't even truly fighting, just blindly lashing out, eyes a burning red as he screamed. The  _wolf_  was slightly turned on by the raw display of power and Scott pushing it roughly to the side.

Allison wasn't much better. Her bow had been discarded and she was only fighting with her kunai knives, hacking and slashing at the kitsune with a fury he'd never seen on the girl before. Unlike Deucalion, Allison's eyes were cold and lifeless. Adian and Ethan danced around everyone, simply trying to keep the two raging pack mates from getting themselves killed as the kitsune laughed and twirled around all the attacks thrown at her. Scott crouched and tensed his body, the time was now.

Stiles burst from the trees, yelling incoherently and swinging his bat, drawing the kitsune's attention for just a moment. Enough time for Lydia to slip out of the shadows to the fox's blind side and release her most powerful banshee scream, stunning all supernatural beings close to her. The reason why Scott hung so far back, though even at this distance he winced. The kitsune fell to her knees and Stiles struck out, dropping his bat and throwing a bag full of mountain ash at the fox spirit. Scott's eyes swirled red as he locked onto her tails.

Normally, any wolf could see a kitsune's tails. Their true form shown through easily enough, but physically being able to touch their tails was impossible unless the kitsune was brought to an incredibly weakened state. Scott and Lydia had figured a close up banshee scream mixed with some mountain ash would bring her tails into the physical realm, at least enough for them to be ripped off.

Scott jumped and landed heavily behind the kitsune, her head whipping around and eyes filling with terror as she realized who he was. The young alpha lash out with all his power at her back, howling and ripping through her tails as the mountain ash clung to them. The girl screamed and an electrical current burst from her, knocking Scott back, but he grinned in victory as that meant her main tail had been severed. Only one of a kitsune's tails was its main source of power, cut it off and the fox would be rendered powerless for the rest of it's shortened life.

The air stilled and Scott twitched from the aftereffects of the electricity, a wolf's natural weakness. His pack started to move, recovering for Lydia's scream and Scott stood up, towering over the now human girl.

"I could kill you," he started, letting the  _wolf_  sink into his voice, "but that's not my style. Nor do I need to. You've been hurting people for a long time now, what's going to happen when word gets out that you've had your power stripped? You won't have time to try to get back at me, or anyone else. You'll be too busy looking over your back because you'll be hunted now, forever." The kitsune turned and looked up at him. Scott felt no pity as he met her eyes, she didn't deserve any from him. "Now run; it's all you'll be able to do for the rest of your life."

She didn't hesitate for a second, stumbling up and running past his stunned pack. Scott felt his legs shake from the adrenaline and released a breath, turning to Stiles and Lydia.

"Good job."

"Go Team Human." Stiles cheered, although his voice shook as much as Scott's legs.

"Damn straight." Lydia agreed. "How's your chest?"

"Hurts," Scott admitted, "but it'll heal—" He was cut off as someone threw themselves on top of the young alpha. Lips sealed around his and Deucalion's scent filled his senses. Scott started and tried to push back, they were in front of the  _entire_  pack, but his mate clung on refusing to let go.

"Scott!" A second body threw itself at him and Allison's hair was in his face as the girl hugged him fiercely. Two bodies was, unfortunately too much weight in his weakened form and Scott collapsed.

"You're suffocating him!" He heard Ethan yell out and hands pried Allison off him. They tried to get Deucalion off too but the older wolf snarled and Scott realized his wolf had completely taken over and he couldn't be reasoned with at the moment.

"It's ok," he held up a hand to stop Adian before the young man got his arm ripped off, "I've got it."

"B-but you were dead." Allison sobbed and Scott saw her hands were covered in dried blood.

"I-it's difficult to explain..." He started off lamely.

"We should regroup and heal the wounded." Lydia cut in. "At Derek's loft, where Isaac lives right now. We can rest and try to explain what happened, but we shouldn't be in the open like this. Just in case the kitsune changes her mind."

"Agreed." The twins chimed in.

"Isaac's back over where Scott fell, he helped heal Scott." Stiles added.

"I got it." Ethan ran off. Adian walked over to Lydia and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Allison." She said gently. "Scott will be right behind us." Stiles got to his feet and helped support the shaking Argent. He and Lydia nodded in unison and Scott saw his best friend mouth  _'We'll take my car_ '.

"I will." Scott promised as he struggled to get back to his feet. Deucalion finally stirred from his side and assisted him up. Scott eyed the deep gouges on his mate's body critically. "You let yourself get hit." He admonished, but the older wolf still didn't respond, simply nuzzled deeper between Scott's neck and shoulder, scenting the boy out. Scott sighed and pulled the other, limping towards where he'd left his mother's car (the kitsune having taken his bike out the day before—it'd taken him  _so long_  to save up for it).

They finally made it to the car and Scott leaned heavily against it, his body already exhausted and still recovering from its near death experience. Scott opened the back door, planning to let Deucalion lay back there while he drove them to Derek's loft. His chest was still burning and the teen rested his head against the cool metal. Hesitant fingers ran down his neck and Scott sighed in relief as the pain lessened...lessened— _no!_

Scott wrenched himself back. "Stop!" He commanded and watched as the black faded from Deucalion's veins. His anger and hurt came back full force and the  _wolf_  leapt out, growling deep in its throat. Deucalion's eyes were a deep red, signaling that his own wolf was still in control and Scott grew frustrated. He wanted to talk with the man, not the wolf.  _Deal with this_ , he thought to his own wolf.

The  _wolf_  snarled and Deucalion bent his head forward in submission, but Scott's body barreled into him, knocking them both back through the open car door and onto the back seat. The  _wolf_  immediately bit into the offered and Deucalion choked out a groan, less of pleasure and more of relief.

 _Mate needs to be reassured this is real_ , the  _wolf_  explained to Scott as it licked roughly at the older man's injuries, whining in concern.

"I'm sorry." Deucalion finally gasped out, but was cut off as the  _wolf_  grabbed his hair and kissed him brutally. Deucalion whimpered in response and started to fumbled at Scott's clothes, but before the boy had time to panic the  _wolf_  had responded and flipped the man over, biting harshly at the back of his neck and held on as the man underneath cried out in pain.

 _Don't hurt him!_  Scott yelled out.

 _This is punishment for keeping secrets_ , the  _wolf_  clenched tighter and Deucalion thrashed underneath.  _This shows my displeasure and signals he can no longer initiate sexual contact._

 _Th-that's a bit harsh_. Worry wormed at Scott's stomach, his chest twisting every time Deucalion made a noise of pain.

 _It's for the wolf, not the human_ , his  _wolf_  sighed as it finally released his mate's neck and Scott watched the red seep from the older man's eyes.

"Deucalion?" He tried as the  _wolf_  released control. Scott gently turned the other over. Deucalion's eyes were wild and he seemed confused. "Y-you're in my car." Scott guessed the wolf had so fully taken over that Deucalion's human mind had shut down. "Hey—"

"Scott?" His eyes finally locked with the teen's and Scott felt his heart break a little at the pale lost look Deucalion had. " _Scott_." He said his name like a prayer and Scott leaned forward and touched their foreheads together.

"I'm here." He whispered and the man broke down, gripping Scott into a crushing hug. For all his anger still bottled up, Scott allowed his mate this. His own fear when he thought he'd killed them both returned to his mind and Scott hugged back just as tightly.

"No, you weren't here." Deucalion finally said as he pulled back, but only slightly. "You were gone when I finally reached you. You're heart stopped...you're  _eyes_..." He sucked in a breath, fingers clenched tight in Scott's shirt. "I couldn't—"

"I know." Scott whispered.

"Scott, you're my light. I can't see without you." Deucalion's body started to shake. "Everything I'd accomplished, the sanity I've worked hard to reclaim, all of it vanished the instant your heart stopped. It felt like falling through glass, tearing at my chest."

"Because we're connected, right?" Scott let warning come into his voice and felt the older wolf tense against him.

"I—"

"Our lives are bound together. One dies the other will follow, give up all will to live." The young alpha clenched his teeth. He pushed Deucalion away and sat back, trying to clear his head and the anger rushing through it. "And no one ever told me.  _You_  never told me." One of Deucalion's white-knuckled hands held onto Scott's knee, unwilling to let them part completely. His face went blank, Scott heard his heart steady out like it did when the man was terrified and trying to conceal it.

" _I was scared_." It was barely more than a sigh and so close to breaking that Scott was forced to look away.

"Scared I wouldn't make you my mate if I knew." He didn't make it a question. "Well, you'd have been right. Instead, you get me throwing myself in front of deadly fire because I think I'm the only one who'll be hurt. Instead, when it comes down to it, I almost killed both of us today."

"You'd have sacrificed yourself for Allison regardless." Deucalion pointed out, although his voice was still weak.

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "but I would have been mindful that I hold your life as well. It would have forced me to think before I acted, instead of the blind instinct I followed tossing myself in front of her. Things would have happened differently. You could have told me after I claimed you! I would have been pissed, but at least I would have known! But you never told me. You say you trust me but you've made me doubt more than once."

"I  _do_  trust you!" His voice raw with desperation.

Scott shook his head. "Unless you think I can't handle it emotionally." The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

"Yes." It surprised them both, Deucalion's admission. He finally let go of Scott's leg. "Because as much as you've proven otherwise, I still think of you as a boy, not as a man. I see you and the need to protect overwhelms me. Even if it hurts more than helps. It's a habit I can't seem to rid and it almost cost you your life."

Scott had no reply, nothing came to mind. He sat there dumbly and let the words sink in as his vision blurred.

" _No_..." Deucalion reached out and brushed his fingers across the teen's face. Scott blinked and realized he'd started crying. "There are no words for the regret I feel. Please, please don't..."

"You did say you'd hurt me again." Scott said, making Deucalion flinch. "I just, guess I didn't really think what that'd entail." He wiped at his eyes, trying to clear away the stubborn tears. Deucalion's fingers fell away, his whole body sagged, and he covered his face. He looked so utterly alone in that moment.

"I'm  _sorry_." Broken and empty, the man echoing the wolf from earlier.

 _Stop_ , his  _wolf_  pushed at Scott's mind, surprising him,  _please. He hurts, this is enough_.

"I—" Scott caught himself and tried to look at the bigger picture. To see more than just this one moment. "You..." He attempted to construct a rational thought from his tangled emotions. "You don't trust easy, do you? Not even those closest to you?"

"Especially those closest to me." Deucalion replied after a pause. "I'm afraid its become another bad instinct I have."

"Because of Marco." Scott finished. Faith shattered is not easily restored. He understood that, needed to remind himself of it. Having a bloodthirsty pack for ten years that could turn the moment you showed weakness wouldn't have helped either. "It's something we have to work on." The young alpha concluded. Honestly now he was most upset with himself that it took something this drastic to realize a crucial fact about his mate. If he'd addressed this sooner maybe they could have worked on the issue until Deucalion felt comfortable enough to open up to him about the bond.

"Scott?" The teen snapped out of his thoughts and look up. Deucalion's eyes were cautious. "Y-you left again."

"Just thinking." Scott ran a hand through his hair. The pressure was getting unbearable. He suddenly realized part of the problem. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why? You've nothing to be sorry for, you've done nothing wrong." Deucalion was quick to assure.

"Yes I do." Scott pushed out, feeling his throat try to close around the words. "Even not knowing our lives were literally connected, what I did was stupid and selfish."

Deucalion fidgeted in front of him (which looked very odd) seemingly unsure of whether he should touch Scott. "I don't understand." He settled on at last.

"That state of blind panic and horror you fell into. Its because I threw myself in front of Allison without a thought and that's horrible. I didn't even think about what it would do to you...if I think now, if  _you_  had died in front of me—" Scott rubbed harshly at his face again. "—I made you go through the pain of losing me. I'm sorry, I'm  _so_  sorry.  _I_ was the one who caused you pain too. You were scared and you lied, I was just selfish."

A hand carded slowly through Scott's hair. "You were being a good alpha, protecting a beta."

"But a bad mate." Scott finally pulled Deucalion back to him, both whining softly. "I'm sorry." He nipped at the offered neck and the older man gripped him tighter. "We've both got a ways to go, it seems." He broke off coughing, his chest flaring in pain and Scott rubbed at the wound. He'd forgotten the pain, but it was still there.

"Scott," Deucalion lined kisses up his neck and jaw line, bringing a hand up to cup the younger man's face, "please; let me heal you. Just a bit. Let me take away at least some of your pain."

"N-no." Scott immediately tried to pull back, but Deucalion leaned forward and caught him in a kiss the boy couldn't deny. They broke after a moment and Scott shook his head. "You're hurt too—worse than me!"

"It looks worse, but yours is far more serious." Deucalion touched his forehead to Scott's. "I can take a bit more pain. I shall be down for awhile with these currently, a little longer won't matter. I'll heal at the same rate regardless."

"Deucalion—"

"Please trust that I can take this." He pressed their heads together firmly. "Trust that I can handle the pain. It will ease my mind, please Scott."

 _Mates heal one another slightly to assure themselves that the injured mate is, in fact, healing._ The wolf explain. _Humans hold their injured mate's hand, it does nothing significant, but—_

"You'll feel like it's helping." Scott voiced. He was _so_ stupid, he saw this at his mom's hospital all the time. Scott would be doing that same thing if their roles were reversed—had done so, actually, when Deucalion's migraines got too painful. Scott had never let Deucalion take away his own pain though. The teen blew out a sigh, realizing his own trust issues coming to light. "I'm sorry, I never let you try to heal me before. It's a pretty overwhelming instinct, isn't it, for mates?"

"For pack." Deucalion corrected. "But especially for mates."

"And you had to deny it..." Scott should just give up ever having the moral high ground in their relationship.

"Stop berating yourself, boy." Deucalion nipped at an ear and Scott jolted. "It's very common for the dominate wolf to feel as you do, where you must shoulder everything, even the pain. You particularly as it's in your human nature as well."

"Wasn't I originally comforting you in this conversation?" Scott questioned as he realized at some point he'd lain his head against Deucalion's chest.

"We've a give and take thing going on." Deucalion muttered against the teen's head, his arms wrapped protectively around the younger wolf.

Scott reluctantly pulled back from the warm embrace. "Alright, we both work on our trust issues. In the meanwhile, the others will wonder where we are." He held out an arm. "J-just a little bit of the pain. Don't take too much, I'll probably be healed by tomorrow anyways." Rough fingers contrasted with a soft hand ran along Scott's skin. Deucalion drew the teen's own fingers up to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Thank you for this."

"My trust?" Scott resisted the urge to draw the other back into his embrace.

"And forgiveness...or rather understanding." Black threaded through Deucalion's skin as he took Scott's pain. The older wolf didn't even flinch, made no movement or notice of the pain Scott knew he must be feeling. His chest eased and as the teen looked down the ugly discolored scab shrunk in size and Scott was able to breath without it sounding wet. He tugged his hand back when he deemed enough had been done and Deucalion let him, coughing as his own wounds grew deeper and older ones reopened. He fell forward and Scott caught him, leaning his mate against the back seat and watching the blood flow from his body, pushing away his worry with trust.

"You good?" His voice shook, but he covered it up best he could. Deucalion gave a small grin.

"In pain, but you look much improved so I'm content."

"Hope it's worth it, my mom's gonna kill us when she sees the state of her car." Scott joked, although he was only half kidding. Melissa really was going to kill him.

"I shall buy her a new one." Deucalion promised. "And you a new bike for the one the kitsune destroyed. You've hid it well, but I can tell you're quite upset about it."

"Oh my  _god_ , you don't have to spend that much money." He paused. "You're just trying to get in good with my mom aren't you?" Mama McCall still hadn't warmed up to his demon wolf, even though she'd known about the relationship for some time now.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Deucalion admitted. Scott reluctantly drew away from his mate and squeezed himself up to the front seat, starting the car and buckling in. With the pack in its current state he couldn't afford to be too late to meet up with the rest, it might send them into a panic.

"Honestly it might work, just a little." Scott told the older wolf, reaching back with a free hand to grab his mate's. He pulled them onto the main road and started for Derek's loft. "Oh and, I know my wolf did some weird thing that made it clear you can't—uh, something about no sex."

"Ah," Deucalion's scent changed ever so slightly, "yes. It was pretty upsetting to my own wolf, but  _I_  understand. A fitting punishment." The human didn't sound horribly happy about it either, Scott noted.

"Yeah, about that," he continued. "Your wolf maybe can't come to me for sex but you totally can. Sorry, but once you're healed up a bit we need to have sex. Like, uh, as soon as possible. Almost dying and everything—I—uh."

"Oh." And Deucalion's scent grew stronger. Not enough to overpower the stench of blood, but enough Scott knew his mate wanted it just as badly as he did. "I see. Yes.  _Yes_. Quite acceptable." Scott pushed harder on the gas petal, eager to get back to his pack and see his mate recover.

* * *

Scott threw Deucalion against the wall to his apartment, attacking the man's lips with his own in a snarl. The older wolf groaned and scratched his nails down Scott's back, causing the teen to arch against him and they both whimpered. Scott made a motion to pull back, but Deucalion only gripped him tighter.

"I've healed enough the past two days." He growled and Scott kind of liked the fact his wolf was forbidden to come out right now, he liked having only the human. Deucalion was a bit more possessive and aggressive than his wolf. "I need  _you_  now." Scott obliged and bit at his mate's neck, drawing a long groan and feeling a hardness press against his hips.

The town would be in danger again. He and Deucalion still had so many issues they needed to work on in their personal lives, but that was fine. Scott had learned enough in the past several years to know that even if things changed, you still had control over yourself to face them. He also knew there were still many things to learn about himself and about Deucalion, enough to fill a lifetime. And the joy that came to him at that thought filled him with such a happiness. He'd always liked a challenge.

"I love you." He whispered as he met Deucalion's incredibly blue eyes with his own dark brown, both completely human in this moment.

"And I will always be yours, Scott."

* * *

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people might ask why Scott and his wolf were able to communicate so well? It's not permanent, just a lingering affect from being in the between realm, normally Scott is unable to completely understand his wolf, contrary to almost every other werewolf they meet.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'll be going through and correcting it again but I wanted to post it now.
> 
> Hoped you guys liked this last chapter and again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
